Danger Days:  A Fabulous Killjoy Fanfiction
by Psycho-Passhole
Summary: Following the apocalyptic bombs of 2012, the Fabulous Killjoys unite to save the planet from perfection, while trying to find their own families.  Intense battles, friendship and hardships are all in store for the beloved Killjoys!  Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is my first ever Fanfiction! It is about My Chemical Romances' "Danger Days" music videos! I am making up a story to go around the events in the videos, so I hope you enjoy it! :D**

Party Poison kicked up clouds of dust as he shuffled along the dirt path behind the diner; a lit cigarette was balanced between his dry lips. Kobra kid; his younger brother; watched from a dirty window in the diner as the redhead paced the property. He knew what Poison was thinking about.

Fun Ghoul punctured a can of Power Pup with a dull knife, trying his best to get to the sloppy contents. All the group had to eat for the past month was cans of the slimy brown bean-goo. Not the meal of choice, but it had to do.

"Damn it," Ghoul exclaimed, slamming the can on the counter before him. "You had to go and break the ONLY can opener we had." His bitter words were directed towards Kobra Kid. The blonde didn't answer, he just gazed out the window, concerned with his brother's actions.

"What is he doing?" Ghoul asked as muffled curses coming from outside trailed in. Poison picked up small rocks and pieces of debris and chucked them into the air of the hazy desert that seemed to stretch on forever before him. He eventually dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands.

"The news hit him hard," Kobra whispered. "I mean, it's hitting us all hard. But I've never seen him like this. He's well... broken." Kobra's eyes closed and he rested his head against the pane of glass. Seconds later, a rock smashed against the very same window, causing both Kobra and Ghoul to jump. An angry Party Poison stood on the other side of the glass.

"FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed at the two. He turned away and disappeared behind the corner.

Lindsey and Bandit; Party Poison's wife and young daughter; were hiding in their basement when news of the bombs broke out. Poison, Kobra, Ghoul, and Jet Star were about an hour and a half away from their families when the bombs hit, taking shelter in their small recording studio. Poison, known as Gerard at that time, was on his cell phone trying to console his wife.

"Lindsey, it's going to be okay," he said to her over the phone. "I love you and Bandit, and I will see you s-" The phone broke off. That was the last time he had been able to make contact with her. The rest of the group had no better luck. All phone signals were lost.

The men knew deep inside that their loved ones were most likely dead, but the thought was too painful for them to think about. They held onto the hope that they had somehow survived and found shelter, and were out there looking for them. They wanted to believe that they would be reunited with their families one day.

All hope was lost this morning.

A scratchy signal came over Dr. Death-Defying's radio. A fellow killjoy, warning the small groups around battery city to steer clear of zone 6; BL/ind draculoids had raided the area, searching for killjoys living there. When Jet Star pulled open the map Dr. D had plotted of the different zones, their hearts sank. It was the area that their families had last been in before the bombs hit.

Poison had been outside for several hours doing nothing but kicking debris and cursing at the wind. Jet Star was with Dr. D, trying to keep his mind off of his wife. Kobra Kid just sat at the table forcing himself to keep calm, and watching his brother. And Ghoul was slightly hysterical.

He ran around the diner doing mundane tasks, from stacking the cans of Power Pup, to doing pull ups in the doorway, to fixing crooked pictures on the walls. When Kobra told him to knock it off, he tried his luck at opening a can of the greasy food without any luck.

He stood silent behind Kobra for a few moments, both men staring out into the distance. Poison was nowhere in sight, all there was to see was dust, dirt, and a few very dehydrated plants. A tear finally made its way out of Ghoul's eye.

"Oh my god," He said, everything finally hitting him. Just then, he broke down. "My babies. My wife... gone. Oh my god. Oh my...GOD. How could... how could... this have happened? No no no no no..." He collapsed into the booth Kobra was seated at. Kobra looked at him sympathetically, fighting tears himself.

"I don't know why this happened Ghoul. I can't believe it myself. Its not fair. But we need to keep our asses alive, and kill these people that did this to our families. I'm not going to let them get me until I bring some of them down. And you know there are others besides us that want the same. So we are going to put up a hell of a fight, you hear me?" Kobra was impressed with how strong he forced his voice to sound, when inside he felt like he was breaking. But he knew Ghoul needed the support more than anything right now.

"Lets blast them to the back row." Ghoul said, wiping his eye with the back of his gloved hand. Kobra patted his back and the two slid out of the booth. As soon as they stood up, a flustered Party Poison rushed into the room.

"Get Jet. NOW." He growled. Kobra ran to get him, and when the group was finally together, Party Poison broke the silence.

"I heard a car. In the distance. I don't know where it went, but it was loud." He spoke quickly.

"Shit. You think its dracs?" Ghoul asked. The group looked worriedly at one another. They yanked their ray guns out of their holsters and headed for the front door of the diner.

Poison slid on his yellow masquerade mask and raised his matching gun. "Lets go find out."


	2. Chapter 2

The four stood in front of the decrepid diner, squinting into the hazy horizon. It was eerily silent, and the entire area was still. The Killjoys stood out among the brown desert; their colorful ensembles a symbol of rebellion in the bleak world around them.

There was no sign of a car. Poison was on edge, with his gun in hand. The others looked around for any sign of movement, but there was nothing around them. The group relaxed their positions, all except Party Poison.

"Whatever it was, they must've passed by. I think we are in the clear for now, bro." Kobra put his hand on his brother's rigid shoulder, urging him inside. "We'll keep an eye out for whatever you saw. Go lie down; you've had a rough day."

"Fine," Poison grumbled, ripping off his mask. They turned around and headed back towards the restaraunt. Just as Jet reached for the door, a piercing screech ripped through the air. The men whipped their bodies around, pulled out their guns, and prepared for whatever was coming their way.

A blurry white car came over the horizon, spitting clouds of dust from every direction. It was driving exceedingly fast, and as it drew closer, Ghoul could see a man in a white "vampire" mask leaning out the passenger side window.

"DRACS!" He shouted. The killjoys retreated, finding objects to take shelter behind. Ghoul hid behind a large rock that was leaning against the diner. It was used as target practice when they were first getting used to their ray guns. Poison and Jet hid behind a gnarly bush, peering through the branches at the pristine white car that stopped suddenly about 50 feet away. Kobra ducked behind a sand dune that had been built up by the wind. They all took aim at the car, waiting for the Dracs to come out of the vehicle.

As soon as the doors opened and the dracs came out, shots were fired from all of the killjoy's guns. One drac dropped to the ground, as it had been shot several times. The other, though shot in the arm, managed to climb back in the car and quickly reverse the vehicle.

"SHIT, HE'S LEAVING!" Kobra yelled, firing multiple times at the car. The lasers hit the car, but did little damage. The glass was bullet proof, the tires wouldn't blow out, and the doors were secure. Even though all the killjoys fired consistantly at the retreating car, it managed to zoom away. Into the desert horizon it went, leaving faster than it had even arrived.

The group stood in awe. They were breathing heavily, their guns smoking from the blasts. They looked down at the dead drac laying in the dust. He was a mangled mess. It was hard to look at, knowing at one time it had been an actual person. Warily, they looked at each other.

"Great. Fucking great." Party Poison said, kicking dust into the face of the drac. "He's going to go back to BL/ind, and now they're going to know where we've been hiding all along. Just what we FUCKING NEED!"

"Calm down. We need to think about what we are going to do." Jet said to the group. Suddenly, the door to the diner opened, and Dr. Death-Defying wheeled out on his shiny wheelchair. He had heard what Poison had said, and was now concerned.

"So...a drac knows where ya'll are?" He questioned. By the look on the Killjoy's faces, he already knew the answer.

"Yeah. We fucking let him get away." Poison mumbled. He turned around and spit into the sand. "We are officially screwed. They're gonna send back up. They'll kill us on the spot. We can barely take on 2 of those goddamn dracs, and they'll send like 50 more to come get us..."

"You kids have to get outta here. You don't wanna stay behind and get ghosted like this guy, now do you?" Dr. D motioned to the dead drac. "Poor guy. Just a brainwashed zombie."

"How are we supposed to leave? We don't have a car!" Poison asked, his voice sharp. "Walking would make us the easiest target out in the middle of the desert."

"Well, you boys should come and see my back up plan then!" Dr. D left the group and headed for the small beaten up building attached to the back of the diner.

"Back up plan?" Kobra and Ghoul said at the same time, smirking. The group quickly ran towards Dr. D, who wheeled to a chipped and slightly burnt door.

"Now, this old garage had been blasted shut by mother nature for the past few years, so I'm gonna need you rats to bust her down for me." He wheeled away from the door, making room for Jet and Poison. The two grabbed hold of either side of the door, and pulled. It wouldn't budge.

"Hang on..." Ghoul said, backing up. "Move aside, babies." He ran forward, bracing himself for impact. He smashed a hole right through the door. "Damn. That's gonna bruise." He joked from inside the garage.

Dr. D obviously couldn't get inside, as there were still pieces of the door intact. But one by one, Poison, Jet, and Kobra filed in. It was dark and very dusty, but they could clearly see a large sheet covering something in the center of the room.

"Uncover her, and see how she looks!" Dr. D said from outside. His eyes were eager, and the Killjoys were curious. Kobra gripped the sheet, and pulled it away. Dust flew into the air, and the four coughed as it settled around them.

When they could see, their eyes lit up at the sight before them. An old white Trans-Am with a large black spider painted on the front and stripes down the sides sat in front of them.

They stared in awe. Dr. D laughed from the doorway. "That baby has been sitting there for a few years. I wonder if she even still works."

Party Poison walked around the back of the vehicle. Despite the dirt and dust that had accumilated on the car, he read the words "Look alive sunshine" scrawled in black paint on it's backside.

Poison took his finger and wrote the word KILLJOY in the dust on one of the windows. He looked up at the gang and nodded. "Looks like we're getting out of here after all."


	3. Chapter 3

Party Poison and Kobra Kid looked over Jet Star's shoulder as he put X's and O's and drew various other symbols on the tattered map they had. Poison tried not to look at the X that was covering zone 6. He didn't need to think about his family's demise any more that day. Kobra shifted his weight uneasily as he realized how risky it would be to move closer to battery city.

"So, we are in zone 4, and zones 5 and 6 have been...raided..." Kobra choked on the last word. "We have no other option than to head into zone 3?" He pointed to a stretch of land that took up a majority of the map.

"Its our best chance of keeping hidden. Zone 3 seems to be safe; no Killjoys have reported any danger from over there." Ray explained. "The closer and closer we get to battery city, the less people we will see. They've been rounded up like animals and taken down. Ghosted."

"So we can maybe find an old Killjoy hideout and take refuge there." Party Poison stated. Fun Ghoul walked in at that moment, dangling a pair of car keys in his hand.

"Ready to go?" Ghoul asked excitedly. "The Trans-Am seems to be running fine!"

"You rats be careful out there," Dr. D spoke from the next room. He wheeled in. "I expect you to take care of that car of mine!"

"Wait, you aren't coming with us?" Kobra asked. The group stared at the wheelchair-bound man.

"Hell no! I have a radio station to run! How are killjoys supposed to get their news and jam to their tunes?" He chuckled. "Besides. My wheelchair doesn't fit in the car."

"What if the dracs show up?" Party Poison asked. "They will either kill you, or take you in!"

Dr. D pulled a shiny orange ray gun out of his pocket. "Don't worry kid, I'm not going down without a fight. But I'll lock myself down in the cellar. Maybe they won't find me there. Maybe I'll find another group of kids to follow. Who knows. But get going. You don't know how fast those dracs will be here if they do come."

One by one they shook hands with Dr. D, and Poison pulled him into a big hug. "Thanks for helping us out, man. If you hadn't have let us stay with you for the past month, we'd be dead by now." Poison sadly spoke. "You taught us everything we needed to know."

"Poison, we'll bring down BL/ind, and fix this world. We will get you your family back. Don't lose hope, and keep fighting. I will see you boys again soon." And with that, he spun around and wheeled away. "Keep running!" He said before he left.

* * *

><p>Jet Star rammed the acceleration as far down as it would go. It was about 1AM, and the air was still hot. The Killjoys drove past destroyed houses, burnt buildings, and piles after piles of twisted metal and charred wood. What was previously busy a busy town, was now a ghost town. Grafiti was littered on whatever still stood.<p>

"Adrenaline Exploder" "Firework Heartbeat" "Killer Firebomb" Read some buildings. Surely other killjoys, letting others know where they had been. Most likely these killjoys were dead or in other zones, as this town was completely still and silent.

They drove on and on, Jet Star dozing at the wheel. Ghoul poked at his arm, keeping him awake. Kobra leaned against Poisons' arm in the back seat, getting sleep in the dark car. Poison was tired, he hadn't slept yet that night, but he didn't want to let himself lose consiousness. He focused on the colorful grafiti on the few buildings they passed.

"Where should we stop, guys. I'm getting really tired." Jet complained, slowing down.

"Well, we are in the middle of nowhere right now," Poison said quietly. Kobra shifted, and drooled on his brother's jacket. "Ewww. Kobra, you are drooling on me, man." He said, pushing him over.

"S...sorry Gerard." Kobra said groggily. He leaned against the car's wall instead.

Poison froze. That was the first time someone said his real name since the day they met Dr. Death-Defying. He told them that it would be smart to dye their hair, change their clothes, and assume secret identities to protect themselves from BL/ind. He was told to forget his past name.

"We should stop at the next building we see. Find one that has somewhere to hide the car." Poison said stiffly. Kobra was fast asleep, oblivious.

The car remained silent for ten minutes, when they finally saw a small house somewhat intact in the distance. Jet pulled over and yawned.

"Wake up blondie." Ghoul told Poison. Jet and Ghoul got out of the car and stretched. Poison reached over and tapped his brother on the head.

"Kobra wake up. We found a little place that we're gonna spend the night in." Poison spoke quickly, looking out the window as Jet and Ghoul peered in windows, guns ready. Kobra yawned, and pulled open the car's creaky door. He walked with poison to the building.

Ghoul and Jet had just gone inside, but the moment Poison and Kobra approached, they came running out. Jet ran to a nearby bush and vomited. Ghoul wasn't looking so hot.

"You guys don't wanna go in there." Ghoul said shaking. Kobra had a look of fear and worry on his face. Poison was confused. He walked through the front door and froze.

Strewn about the room were the bloody, mangled bodies of women, men and a few childen. All were killjoys.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit!" Was all Poison could say as he backed away from the doorway. Kobra peered over his shoulder, and immediately looked away, holding a hand to his mouth.

"Are those... Killjoys?" Kobra gasped, shocked and nauseated at the horror scene before them. Poison slammed the door shut, and the four backed away from the building.

"Yeah. Their clothes were... colorful." Ghoul whispered. "They sure as hell aren't dracs, and it looks like a recent kill. So yes, they're Killjoys." He looked at his feet, in shock.

"Where are we supposed to go? There are no more buildings in sight, and I am not driving all the way back to the last one." Jet said, exhaustion showing in his voice. No one was in the right mindset to drive.

"Its a two story building. Maybe we could check and see upstairs... it could be, well, empty." Kobra suggested. They all looked at him with shock, but knew their options were limited.

"So, we should just do it then. Lets go." Poison said, turning to the house. The three reluctantly followed him.

Poison gripped the door handle, and holding his raygun tight, slowly pulled it open. The scene was horrific. Blood was spilled all over the tiled floor, rayguns lay scattered next to the countless bodies. A girl no older than 15 lay dead on the stairs. Her long electric blue hair caressed her face, which was scarred and bloodied. Her stunning blue eyes gazed without life at the ceiling. The group sadly stared at the poor girl.

Poison stepped toward the girl and wrapped his arms around her neck and knees. He lifted the limp body, and gently layed her next to a young man nearby. Before turning away, he closed the dead girl's eyes.

The group was silent as they climbed the stairs. It was dark, but the moon glimmered brightly through the sole window at the top of the stairs. The rest of the windows were boarded up and covered, probably to protect anyone that lived here.

They entered the only room on the second floor. It was empty. There was no furniture, but there were a few empty cardboard boxes and a rolled up rug. It was dusty and dark, a room that probably hadn't been used for anything but storage.

Poison sat down in the middle of the floor, followed by Ghoul, Kobra and Jet. They all just sat in silence, disturbed at what they had to walk by. Kobra broke the silence.

"This place must've been a Killjoy meet-up point. I mean, its a freaking two room house. And there were what- 15 killjoys down there? This place isn't big enough for all of them." He shook his head.

"It must've been a surprise attack; I didn't see any dead dracs down there." Ghoul said. He shuddered at the thought of all the innocent lives lost. "The good guys obviously didn't have any warning."

"How the hell are we supposed to stand up to THAT?" Poison mumbled. "If 15 fucking Killjoys can't win against dracs, how are we supposed to? He spun around facing the wall and spread out, laying on the hardwood floor.

"If we lose, we lose." Jet Star spoke softly. I just want to get even with these guys for breaking me and pretty much everyone else on this planets' families apart. If I can take down SOME of them, then hey, thats all I can do." He leaned back on his elbows.

"I just wish I could see my babies again." Ghoul whispered. "They never even got to grow up. I never got to walk them to their first day of school, hear them talk, watch them g..." He choked up. "I-I don't want to think that they are dead. I want to hold on to any bit of hope I can that they are alive and looking for me. That's all I'm living for. I will keep fighting until the day I find them." He sniffled and hugged his knees.

The group all looked into the darkness at Poison, whose back was turned away from the others. He was shaking, and had his arms wrapped around himself. He felt and looked like a wreck.

"Good night, Poison. We'll move out in the morning." Jet said, but got no reply. The rest of the group settled down, and tried to fall asleep in the dark, dusty attic. It wasn't easy, thinking about all the dead killjoys that lay below them.

Even though they had each others' company, never had they ever felt so alone in the world.

* * *

><p>Kobra Kid was the first to wake up. He stretched and pulled on his red jacket, which he used as a makeshift blanket overnight. Then he checked to see if anyone else was awake. Jet Star was sprawled out, a small spider attempting to construct a web in his hair. Kobra laughed to himself.<p>

Fun Ghoul, who must've been cold through the night, found the old rolled up rug and wrapped it around himself. He had a look of satisfaction on his sleeping face, and his soft snore echoed through the room.

Then Kobra looked at his brother, who was laying in fetal position in the corner. His face was calm, childlike. He showed no signs of fear, distress, worry. It was peaceful. Kobra didn't have the heart to wake him, so he crawled to the single window that illuminated the room.

It was quiet outside, and sunny. No sign of danger. Kobra scowled as his stomach grumbled. There were most likely cans of food downstairs, but that would require seeing the dead killjoys once again. He shuddered at the thought.

After debating wether he should brave the gruesome sight or sit and be hungry, he figured that they would eventually have to go back down there to leave anyway. He tiptoed down the steps trying not to wake the others.

He stopped halfway down the stairs. The sight was even worse than last night, as now the room was brighter. He tried not to look at the faces. Blank, glaring faces. He looked up at the ceiling and carefully scuffled around the bodies.

He made his way to a wooden cupboard. Inside, he found five cans of Power Pup, and a canteen of water. Grabbing a can, he turned to go back upstairs.

Kobra stopped dead in his tracks the moment he turned around. He was looking down the barrel of a gun.


	5. Chapter 5

Kobra couldn't help but let out a scream. He was caught off guard, and there was a gun pointed directly at his face.

"You have five seconds to tell me who the FUCK you are, or your face gets blown off." The girl holding the jet black ray gun said. She was petite, no taller than 5 feet tall. Though short compared to Kobras' height, she was threatening. She had shoulder length maroon hair, similar to Party Poisons, and was wearing a black tank top, and skinny jeans. She looked pissed and scared at the same time.

"K-Kobra Kid... I-I'm a Killjoy," He sputtered out. "Please don't shoot me... I was just hungry..." He lifted his hands in defense. She lowered her gun and took a step back. Fun Ghoul, Party Poison, and Jet Star all came running down the stairs, guns raised and aimed at the redhead.

"Well it's a fucking surprise party, ain't it?" She muttered, flipping her hair back and rolling her eyes. "I'm assuming you are all Killjoys?"

They lowered their guns. "Yeah. Who the hell are you?" Ghoul asked, nodding toward the girl.

"Sleepless Riot. Nice to meet you." She winked at Ghoul. "Care to tell me who YOU are and why you are taking MY beans?" She grabbed the can away from Kobra, who shot her a pissed expression.

"Thats Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, and Jet Star." Kobra Kid explained. "And I didn't know this food was...umm, yours. I figured this place was ghosted." He pointed at the bloody scene around them.

"Oh, that." said Riot. "That WAS my group. I just joined them; didn't know anybody; but they had a house and plans to go after BL/ind. We had hunkered down for the week here, and I was taking my sister to get some water from a tap down the road. We come back, and everyone's been butchered. Just me and her ever since."

"You aren't alone?" Jet said, happy to know more Killjoys were around.

"Yeah, she's out there trying to break into your car." Riot giggled. "We thought it magically appeared this morning. We've been sleeping next to it all night! You must've showed up as I was taking my sis for a walk. We come back, and there's this kick-ass muscle car in front of our house!" She grinned at the group and motioned for the door.

The gang followed Riot outside, where a tiny girl peeked over a window from inside the car. She had long shockingly white hair, with blue streaks winding down her back. Her ensemble was electric; she wore neon green skinnies, a bright pink cami, and had a matching pink gun attached at her hip.

"RIOT I GOT INSIDE!" the girl screeched through the window. She jiggled the handle and popped out of the car. "Whoops, was this car yours? Sorry 'bout that!" She scratched her head akwardly.

"Res, these guys are Killjoys too! They are Kobra, Poison, Ghoul, and Jet." Riot pointed to the men, who were wondering how such a young girl could pull off a carjacking so easily.

"I am the ONE AND ONLY Innocent Resistance." She bounced up to each Killjoy and shook their hands.

"Not that it matters, but how old are you two?" Ghoul questioned. He spoke what everyone else was thinking.

Sleepless Riot laughed. "Im 17. Im short, but yes I am actually 17! Im just as tough as anyone though. So don't piss me off. That involves TAKING MY FOOD." Kobra took a step back, smiling.

"Gentlemen, I may be one of the younger killjoys you have come across. I am... wait for it... 14! WOOOHOOO! Im not even legal to drink, drive, or party like a rockstar, but I can fire my laser gun with extreme presicion." She pointed her finger at the car. "Pew! Pew!"

The energy the girls had was like a breath of fresh air to everyone. This was the first time anyone had smiled in weeks. It was a refreshing break from the blood, gore, and uncertainty.

"What's your plan when it comes to BL/ind?" Riot asked. "We are drifters; we just follow whatever group crosses our paths." She kicked up a stone into her hand and hurled it into the wind. "We have no family left... our Dad and Mom were in Canada when the bombs hit, so we have no idea what happened to them." Her tone was sadder; more vulnerable now.

This touched Party Poison. They were in the same situation. They were away from their families when the disasters of 2012 started. They didn't know the fate of their loved ones either.

"We are trying to get as close to Battery City as we can," Poison said. "We want some sort of... revenge. They separated us from our families, so we want to take down as many BL/ind zombies as we can before getting killed ourselves."

"Hell! Can we come?" Resistance piped. "I have a killer shot, and Riot is really smart! We can help you guys ghost some Dracs!" Her eyes beamed with excitement. She was literally bouncing up and down.

"I'm game." Riot agreed. Party Poison smiled, Ghoul nodded, and Jet shook his fist with approval. Kobra was stone-faced.

"Well," he said eying Riot. "I guess you can come, but only if you share you're beans..."

"Fuck off." Riot growled playfully. She grinned, and the group hopped in the car. Resistance was forced to sit on Riot's lap, as there were no more available seats. It didn't seem to be an annoyance to anyone though.

"Jet Star," Resistance snickered, on the edge of laughing.

"Yep?"

"You have one big ass spider web in your 'fro."

With that, the car shook with laughter. They pulled away and sped into the dusty horizon, leaving the bloodstained shack behind.


	6. Chapter 6

The cramped car drove across the empty desert for several hours. No buildings were standing, just bare, empty desert. It was a boring drive. They kept going until a small hut finally appeared in sight. The men looked at each other, unsure if they should pull over.

"We stopped at one of these a few weeks ago." Resistance spoke. "They've been built all over the place; they're for the dracs to recharge their guns and stuff. Its a BL/ind building."

Party Poison pulled out his gun. "Well, looks like a good place to stay the night. Pull over, Jet."

Jet pulled the car over, and the group slowly got out of the vehicle. They each raised their guns, ready for attack. Innocent Resistance ran ahead of the group and busted the door open.

"RESISTANCE!" Poison spat. "WHAT THE HELL-" The girl stormed in, gun raised high. 

"All clear! Come on in!" She piped, from inside the white, small room. The rest of the group ran up to the door. Looking inside, they saw the room was empty.

"You could've gotten killed if there were any dracs in there!" Jet growled at the smiling girl.

"Nahhhh, I can take on like 10 at a time." She boasted, twirling her gun around on her finger.

Ghoul scoffed. "You have balls."

The guys inspected the small room. It would be a cramped stay, but it was better than sleeping in the sand outside. The room was white and brightly lit by fluorescent lights. There were no windows, only a charging station for ray guns. There was a transmitter laying on a counter. Other than that, the room was bare.

Poison picked up the transmitter. "Jet, can you crack this, and get Dr. D's station?" He asked, tossing the device to the curious killjoy.

"Maybe... I'll give it a go." Jet replied, looking at the small machine. If he could find Dr. D's station, they would know if he had survived or not.

Sleepless Riot pulled a can of Power Pup out of her small backpack. Her sister was sitting on the floor eating one as well. Just as Riot was about to spear it open with a pocket knife, Kobra jumped by, taking the can from her.

"GIVE ME MY CAN, KOBRA." She glared intensely at the blonde. "I swear to God, if you don't give me it back, I will..."

"You need to share!" He taunted as he ripped open the can. Resistance watched her sister fuming at Kobra. She looked at Kobra worriedly.

"Its not fucking funny. I NEED that." She growled at the killjoy.

"Dude, just give it to her." Resistance said calmly. He threw the can at her smiling. Riot turned around and stormed outside.

"Geesh." Kobra said, settling down in the corner. Resistance shot him a warning look.

"Please don't mess with her food. She's- well- sensitive about her stuff." Res explained. The room went silent, and was tense the rest of the evening.

Kobra and Poison slept next to each other by the wall, Ghoul and Jet slept near the door, and Resistance and Riot slept in the center of the room. It was a tight squeeze, but it was more comfortable than the previous night.

Jet Star woke to a rattling sound. He rubbed his eyes, and saw Riot in the corner, fumbling with the lid of a metal canteen of water.

"Shit. Come on..." she grunted as she tried to unscrew the lid. She was sweating and her lips were white. She looked ill.

"Riot are you okay?" Jet asked, causing her to jump. She handed him the canteen.

"Please help me with this?"

He unscrewed it with ease. He handed it back to the pale girl, who immediately chugged the water. It was gone in a matter of seconds. Jet stared, concerned.

"I was thirsty." She snapped. She turned around and layed back down. Jet turned over, still worried.

Something just wasn't right with Sleepless Riot.


	7. Chapter 7

**To anyone who is reading this, I hope you are liking it! I am having SOOO much fun writing this! I will keep writing! :D I would LOVE to read your reviews! So tell me what you think of it so far if you'd like! :3 Now without further waiting, CHAPTER 7! **

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sleepless Riot was nowhere to be seen. Innocent Resistance was gone too. Fun Ghoul was the first to notice their disappearance. He poked the others awake.<p>

"Guys, the girls are gone." He said. Jet rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Where the heck did they go?"

"Check outside," Poison grumbled, waving a hand through his hair. Ghoul pushed open the door to the small room and stepped into the hot sun. He blinked as the brightness burned his eyes.

Looking around, he finally saw something in the distance- two figures. One blasting laser beams at the others' face. The target stopped and waved. Ghoul inched closer, finally realizing it was the two female Killjoys.

"What are you two doing?" Ghoul asked, watching Resistance take aim at her older sister. On top of Riot's head sat an empty can of Power Pup.

"Target practice!" Resistance huffed, firing at the can. Ghoul flinched, expecting her to miss. The can flew to the ground, a hole blasted straight through the middle. Resistance ran to her sister, and high fived her.

"I told you I was accurate..." Resistance bragged. "So, are the others up yet?" She blew on the end of her ray gun and re-attached it to her hip.

"Yeah I think they're getting up." He said. "Jet got the transmitter to work last night, and we are gonna see if Dr. Death-Defying is still ok."

"Who's Dr. Death-Defying?" Riot questioned.

"He's the radio DJ for the Killjoys around the zones." He smiled. "We were staying with him until two dracs attacked. One got away, so we had to run. Dr. D stayed behind."

"Oh."

Party Poison called from the building. "YOU GUYS HAVE TO COME HERE! HURRY!"

They ran. When they got inside, they found Kobra and Poison surrounding Jet Star. He had the transmitter in his hands. It was on. The group was silent as a signal buzzed in.

"Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Hey tumbleweeds! This is Dr. Death-Defying. To all the Killjoys blastin' the Dracs', keep up the good work. Im going to play some old tunes from back in the day! So strap on your boots, snap on your masks, and make some noise! Dr. D over and out! Bzzzt Bzzzt". A tune from the early 2000's played over the crackled airwaves.

The group stood in shock. One by one, grins spread across their faces. "He's okay!" Kobra exclaimed.

"That means... the Dracs didn't go after him. They must've known we would be running..." Ghoul stated. "If they didn't bother going there... then..."

"Oh no." Poison breathed. "They're looking for us out here."

"You think they're actually driving ALL the way across zone 3 to find us?" Riot asked skeptically. "I mean, its a pretty big area to search. They don't even know we are out here."

"Its the perfect chance for BL/ind to catch us." Jet said, rubbing his arm. "They KNEW where we were back at the diner. But they didn't go there to get us. I think they are out there knowing that we would run away. They knew we wouldn't stay in one place for long..."

"Well, theres nothing left to do now. We just have to be armed and ready." Resistance patted her gun. We should practice..." Suddenly the transmitter buzzed.

"Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Killjoys in the zones. I have a shout out. I'm speaking to MY killjoys. Y'all know who you are. Get yourselves back here as fast as you can, I have someone you are going to want to meet." He chuckled. "Over and out! Bzzzt Bzzzt."

"Was he...was he talking about...us?" Ghoul asked.

"Well it sounded like it to me." Resistance laughed. "Looks like we're going on an adventure!" She jumped up and down. The guys just looked at her, less enthusiastic about the news.

"This means we have to drive ALL the way BACK the way we came." Poison moaned. "We drove 2 days straight to get here." The group sighed.

"Well, it sounded important to me." Resistance squeaked. "He wants you to meet someone! I say we do it!"

Kobra sighed. "Do we really have any other choice?"


	8. Chapter 8

Retracing their path, the Killjoys zoomed through the oh-so-familiar desert. After two days of driving and one night of sleeping in the cramped car, they finally spotted the sign on the restaraunt. It said "D I E" Where it used to read "DINER". They had made it safely back.

"Whoa," Riot breathed. "Cool place!" Resistance was pressed against the window looking for Dr. D.

"That must be him!" She squealed. Dr. Death-Defying was wheeling his way out of the diner. Poison nodded at Res. The group quickly and excitedly bounded out of the car, and ran up to the rugged man.

"Well look who's back! If it isn't my favorite Killjoys...plus a few!" Dr. D said, smiling. "Who might you girls be?"

"Innocent Resistance and Sleepless Riot, sir!" Resistance said. "Our gang was dusted out in zone 3, so your group took us with them!"

"Always room for a few more killjoys," He smiled. "You guys all need to hear something. We have a... situation... on our hands..." Dr. D said slowly. The Killjoys anxiously waited for the news. "Two kids came to the diner while you were gone. I told them they could stay."

"More Killjoys?" Jet asked.

"Not exactly." He cleared his throat. "Well, one of them is a Killjoy. The other is... well... wanted by BL/ind."

Kobra, Poison, Jet, and Ghoul gaped at Dr. D. Resistance and Riot were thoroughly confused as well.

Dr. D led the group inside the diner. Leaning against the wall reading a magazine was a girl wearing spandex blue and white polka-dot pants with a black thong over them, a tee shirt that read "NOISE", and a blue biker helmet. She was also wearing roller skates. She rushed up to the group.

"Hey," Fun Ghoul said, winking at the Killjoy. "I'm Fun Ghoul" He stuck out his gloved hand and kissed the top of the person's hand.

"Im Show Pony. Nice to meet you, hon." The Killjoy said in a flamboyant voice to low for a girl. Show Pony took off the biker helmet and smiled.

"OH SHIT, YOU'RE A DUDE." Ghoul screamed, surprised. The group and Show Pony doubled over in laughter.

"Of course I am!" He joked. "But I'm flattered that you think I'm hot!" Ghoul blushed and smirked.

"Show Pony is a long time friend of mine. He was out on his own until he found our other 'guest', and then they found me as they were running from the city. They decided to settle down and help out here."

"I'm willing to join you guys! I can 'fire my gun pretty well' if ya know what I mean..." He said seductively, elbowing Ghoul. That caused Riot and Resistance to go into hysterics.

"OH MY GOD HE'S COMING WITH US." Riot screeched. "He is awesome!"

Pony flipped his hair back. "I try, babe."

Ghoul facepalmed. "He's not sleeping next to me."

"Anyways," Dr. D started. "There's someone else you should meet. She is the most wanted person all over the zones, because she's got some heavy connections with the inside of the BL/ind company." He took a deep breath and called. "MISSLE! THE KILLJOYS ARE HERE!"

The group expected to see a rough, tough, badass Killjoy. They didn't expect a girl who looked no older than 8 or 9 years old to walk through the door.

"Hello, Killjoys! I am Missle Kid." The child spoke. "And I really need your help."

"YOU are the most wanted Killjoy? You are just a kid!" Poison said, astonished.

"Well, I kind of... escaped from the city." She whispered, smiling. "You see, my Father is the head of BL/ind, and I didn't exactly agree with his ideas." She scoffed.

"Wait. You are the kid of the guy who's DESTROYING THE PLANET?" said Kobra who was intensely glaring at the little girl.

"Unfortunately, yes." She said sadly. "I hate him. He is absolutey horrible. The lives of so many have been taken because of HIM." She spat, clenching her fists. "I carefully planned my escape, and with the help of one wandering lady boy," She smiled at Pony. "I managed to sneak out of Battery City. Dad didn't expect his little angel to run off!"

"You did all the hard work hun," Pony giggled. "I just had the escape car!"

"Yeah, but you were brave getting that close to the city!" She stood on her tip-toes and patted his shoulder. "Anyways, I want to round up any willing Killjoys to help me bring down that monster. I know the company. I have ties inside Battery City. With an army of Killjoys, we can take them down and restore the world to what it SHOULD be."

"It would mean risking your lives." Dr. D warned. "But you seem to want revenge anyway... so..."

Resistance and Riot grabbed their guns and thrust them into the air. "We're in." They said in sync.

Kobra Kid, Jet Star, and Fun Ghoul one by one lifted their ray guns and smiled. Show Pony stuck his up and spun on his skates. They stared at Party Poison.

He raised is gun and a mischevious grin spread over his face. "Its time to bring color back into this world."


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone gathered around the small girl at a beaten up table. She was bending over the tattered map, pointing to the very spot Battery City was located.

"This is what we have to do." Missile Kid spoke with authority. "We need to get into Battery City somehow, find my Father, and kill him." Her voice was cold. "We need to take down as many dracs as possible too."

Jet stroked his chin. "How the hell are we supposed to take down BL/ind with just the 9 of us? And Dr. D is in a freaking wheel chair." Dr. D rolled his eyes.

"Well, he's in charge of the radio, right?" Missile looked at Dr. D.

"Yes I am."

"Well good!" Missile smiled. "We will send a call for any Killjoys willing to assist us to meet up with us in zone 2. Then, we will work our way through zone 1, plan our attack, and bust into the city."

"A whole fucking army of us." Poison grinned. "Wicked."

"Well, we don't exactly know how many Killjoys are around, Dr. D." Kobra quietly said, shaking his head. "Remember that shack we stayed at?" He grimaced.

Riot nodded and looked at her sister. "Our group was exterminated like ants in a matter of minutes. They were good fighters too. Those dracs might've wiped out a lot of other groups."

Silence fell about the group. Ghoul spoke up sadly. "And zone 6 is pretty much gone, accorrding to Dr. D's transmitter. That Killjoy said they'd been raided." Poison closed his eyes.

"Wait. What?" Resistance asked, startled. "What do you mean, GONE?"

Dr. D leaned back in his chair. "I got a signal a four days ago from a Killjoy looking for his family in zone 6. He said to steer clear of the area, it was swarming with dracs. He couldn't find a single Killjoy. It was empty. Just dracs."

Resistance frowned. "Damn it."

Riot looked to the floor. "We're from zone 6. I guess we made it out in time."

Poison snapped his head up. Ghoul looked to him. "Wait. You left from zone 6?" He asked the girls. "Our wives and kids lived in zone 6!"

"Yeah, a lot of people left that zone. After the bombs hit, the survivors all moved towards the city thinking it would be safer. BL/ind lied and told them it would be safe in the city. I guess all the people that believed them were rounded up and either turned into dracs, or brainwashed and sent to live within the city walls."

"Oh my God." Ghoul said nervously. "Our families are in the city."

"If they even survived." Kobra mumbled stiffly.

"How come you didn't go to the city with everyone else?" Missile Kid asked the girls.

"Well, we didn't believe in this whole "BL/ind" thing 'helping' the world." Riot said, smirking. "We thought it was bogus. We found out about the Killjoys in the other zones, and figured they were cool by rebelling. So, we left zone 6, and wandered."

"Then when we reached zone 3, we found that group of Killjoys that you boys found ghosted in that shack." Resistance said. "And after that, we found you."

"There HAVE to be more Killjoys in hiding." Dr. D exclaimed. "I will send a signal out alerting anyone who's out there. I should get some signals back."

"Awesome!" Missile Kid said. "We CAN do this."

"We are Killjoys!" Riot chanted.

"FABULOUS Killjoys!" Show Pony winked.

* * *

><p>That night, the Killjoys relaxed in the diner. It had been a hard past few days of travel, and they all needed the time to rest. Dr. D was in his radio-room, waiting for any Killjoys to signal him. He sent an alert out, and was waiting anxiously for any replies.<p>

Kobra Kid and Party Poison read old magazines that were laying in the diner. Jet Star and Fun Ghoul were practicing their aim with ray guns outside. Riot and Resistance lounged around the Kitchen.

"You okay?" Resistance whispered as her sister thumped around the cabinents.

"No. I feel like shit. I need water." Riot lifted the handle to the sink, but no water came out. She slammed her head against the cabinet. "I can't do this anymore, sis."

"You have to hold on a little longer. Maybe once we get to Battery City we can find you some help..."

"I won't last that long." She sighed. "Fuck it. I'm going outside to look for a water tap."

"Be careful." Resistance whimpered.

Riot shuffled outside, around the side of the building. She managed to find a rusted water spout behind the old shed that held the Trans-Am. She breathed a sigh of relief as she lifted the handle and saw clean water pour out. She dropped to her knees and drank as much water as she could.

Ghoul and Jet took notice but said nothing. They continued firing laser beams at cacti and rocks.

* * *

><p>Sleeping in the diner was much more comfortable than the Killjoy's previous nights of sleep were. Riot, Resistance, Missile Kid, and Show Pony slept in the kitchen, while the others took advantage of the booths of the dining area.<p>

It was dark. Party Poison rolled over in his sleep and smashed his hand against the table he was laying next to. Jumping awake, he quietly cursed to himself. Then, he heard something.

Whimpering... sobbing. From a girl. Poison stood up in the dark room, and made his way to the diner's main entrance. The sound grew stronger.

"F-fuck.." The weak voice sobbed. Poison stepped outside. Sitting under the window sill of the diner was a distraught and crying Sleepless Riot. She was shaking. Her eyes were sunken in, and she looked very pale. She jabbed a small syringe into her leg.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Poison softly said. "And what the fuck are you doing to your leg?" He kneeled down in front of Riot.

"Party Poison..." She said weakly. "I'm d-dying."


	10. Chapter 10

Poison didn't understand. "What did you say?"

"I have something I need to tell you. It's something I've been hiding all along." She put the syringe back in her backpack.

"Did you say that you're... dying?" Poison whispered.

"Yes. I knew this day would come... I just thought I would last a bit longer." She swallowed and hugged her knees. Poison sat down next to her.

"I have Diabetes." She said flatly. "Diabetics need to take insulin; our medicine; every time they eat to control their blood sugar. Without insulin, we die." She stuck her hand in her backpack again, and pulled out three small, clear glass bottles. She layed them in the sand between them.

Poison tried to process what she was telling him. He stared at the bottles. They were all empty.

"You are out of your medicine?" He asked, picking one up. He looked closely at it. It contained nothing but air.

"Yes. I just ran out. What I was injecting in my leg was the last few drops of insulin that I had." She wiped a tear from her eye. "Its not looking good for me."

"So what can you do to get better?"

"Absolutely nothing." She mumbled. "Unless I can find more bottles of insulin, my blood sugars are going to keep rising and rising until I go into a coma. Then I'll...die."

Poisons' face whitened. "Shit. Maybe we can find a bottle somewhere..."

Riot laughed dryly. "I don't see any pharmacies still standing, Poison. And believe me, this stuff isn't something everyone keeps in their medicine cabinets."

"What are you going to do?" He whispered. "Are you just going to... die?" He choked out the last word.

"I'm not going to let my sister watch me suffer." She reached in her backpack again, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "I'm going to walk into the desert. I'm going far away from here."

"What?" Posion screeched. "I can't let you just die out there alone!"

"Please, Poison." She breathed. "I don't want Resistance to watch me like this." She handed the paper to Poison. "I want you to give this to her. My gun too." She handed him her shiny gun. "And I want you to bring down BL/ind for me." She stood up weakly.

Poison sat, clenching the paper, unable to move. A tear spilled down his face as he watched the ill girl turn away.

"And Party Poison," She added. "Please keep my sister safe."

"I...I will." He softly said. Riot turned away and walked around the side of the building, out of Poison's sight.

Poison stood up and went to the front door. He didn't know what to do... he tried to comprehend what just happened.

As he opened the door, Kobra Kid woke up.

"What were you doing out there?" Kobra asked. He saw Poisons' tear-streaked face. "Shit, what happened?" He spoke loudly, waking Jet and Ghoul up.

"It's Riot... she's..." He swallowed. "She went into the desert by herself to... to... die."

* * *

><p>Riot sobbed to herself as she walked weakly through the desert. She had been walking for about an hour; that was her physical limit. The sky was getting brighter. She was getting weaker.<p>

She spotted a boulder laying in the sand, and she walked to it. She sat down against it, looking up at the sky. The sun was peaking up over the horizon, streaking the sky with pink clouds. It was beautiful.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Resistance let out a blood-curdling scream when she entered the dining area, seeing the others sadly looking at her. It was heartbreaking. She ran to the front door, but was stopped by Ghoul and Kobra.<p>

"FUCKING LET ME OUT!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face. The small girl struggled against the two men, who each grabbed one of her arms.

"HOW COULD SHE LEAVE ME!" She bawled. Poison looked at the floor, unable to look at Resistances' wrecked expression.

"Shhhhhhh." Show Pony hushed, skating to the girl. He stroked the hair out of her face and wiped a tear off her cheek. "Honey, she left because she didn't want you to see her like that."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! THAT'S MY SISTER!" She screamed. She broke free of Kobra and Ghoul's grasp, and bolted through the door. She dashed through the sand, and stopped.

The others sadly followed her outside. She was kneeling in the sand, her face in her hands.

Nobody knew what to say. They were visibly upset too. Party Poison walked to the crying girl and knelt next to her. Without saying a word, he handed her the black ray gun and little piece of paper. He stood up and walked back to the group, giving her space.

Resistance sniffed, and opened the piece of paper.

"If there's a place that I could be,

Then I'd be another memory,

Can I be the only hope for you?

Because you're the only hope for me.

And If we can't find where we belong,

We'll have to make it on our own.

Face all the pain and take it on.

Because the only hope for me is you alone.

Remember me."

Resistance stood up. She faced the group. The last words on Riots' note rung through her head. "Remember me. Remember me. Remember me." She folded the paper up and put it in her pocket.

"I'm going to fucking kill every single person who has ANYTHING to do with BL/ind." She growled. "They killed my sister."


	11. Chapter 11

**I just wanted to share with you guys that Sleepless Riot is actually my Killjoy persona haha. I have diabetes in real life, so I had to write that in somewhere lol. I am really sorry if that chapter made anyone upset, because it made my little sister (Resistance in RL) cry and I felt really bad afterwards! D: Anyways, lets see how this all turns out in chapter 11! Thank you for reading my fanfic! BTW: I am trying to make the chapters that are based on Na na na and Sing to be as close to the videos as possible while keeping my story original ;D So there may be minor changes to the music videos, but nothing too drastic! Enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p>Resistance locked herself in a storage closet for the rest of the day. Nobody tried to bother her, they knew she was dealing with a big blow. She was only fourteen, after all. She lost the only family she had left.<p>

Party Poison felt terrible. He sat alone in the corner, thinking about the situation. Ghoul, Jet and Kobra were quieter than usual. Dr. D and Missile Kid kept listening for any signals. Show Pony stayed nearby in case Resistance needed some support. It was a quiet, depressed day.

Dr. Death-Defying leaned against his radio desk, pressing buttons on different machines. Missile Kid lounged in the corner. Both jumped, startled, when a loud buzz went off in the cramped room.

Dr. D pressed a red button on his radio, and listened.

"BZZZT. Hello Dr. Death-Defying. This is DJ Hot Chimp from zone 2. We have 18 Killjoys including myself that are responding to your signal. I have them gathered in the Abandoned Drac Shacks that line the main road. It is getting dangerous for us to be here in such a concentrated group, because dracs keep showing up. Please gather your Killjoys and make your way down here soon so we may be able to assist you in your plans. Hot Chimp over and out. BZZZT."

Missle Kid smiled, eyes wide. "18 Killjoys? Wow! That's awesome!"

"Go tell the others." Dr. D said. "I will signal back telling them we will start to make our way towards zone 2 tomorrow."

"Ok!" She jumped off her chair, and ran into the room. She hoped this good news would cheer them up a bit.

* * *

><p>That evening, everyone packed the car with cans of food, water, and batteries for the road. They were still extremely depressed about Riot, but they were excited to be one step closer to bringing down BLind.

Resistance stayed put in her closet. She came out once to use the bathroom, but was silent and went back to her place quickly. No one said a word to her.

Dr. D was just about to lay down for the night when another incoming signal buzzed.

"BZZZT. Hello, I don't know if I am, ummmm, doing this right, but I have a small group of Killjoys that want in on this BL/ind 'mission'." The young male's voice said slowly, careful not to expose any plans in case someone was listening from the company. "I have a few friends and we think we can help you out. We are residing in zone 4 right now, and we are going to drive to zone 2 like you asked over the radio. We hope to see you there! Good luck Killjoys! BZZZT."

Dr. D grinned. So far, this was looking good. Killjoys from all over the zones were willing to put their lives in danger for a good cause. He turned off his rusty desk lamp and dozed off.

* * *

><p>In the morning, The Killjoys prepared to leave the diner. Dr. D was coming with them this time, so no goodbyes were necessary. Resistance shuffled out of her closet space. Her face was puffy.<p>

"I just realized. How the hell are we all going to fit in the car?" Everyone snapped their heads up, surprised to hear her speaking again.

Show pony spun in a dizzying circle on his skates, and shot over to the girl. "How do you think Missile and I got here, hun? We didn't just walk here!"

Missile smiled. "He's got a van that a bunch of people can fit in."

"Dr. D and I are taking the Van." Show Pony said to everyone. "Resistance, you are welcome to come with us."

Resistance offered a weak smile. "Okay."

"I'm going with Poison, Kobra, Jet, and Ghoul in the Trans-Am." explained Missile Kid. She smirked. "I'm gonna help them out in case we get separated somehow."

Dr. D handed Poison a large portable radio transmitter. "You're going to need this to communicate with us if y'all get lost."

Ghoul clenched his fists. "Lets do this."

Resistance put on a brave face. She pulled out her gun. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was short! The next one will be much longer! :) Thanks for reading! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Dr. D faced the group. "I'm sending out a final radio announcement to the boys and girls in the zones. Get ready to hit the road."

Show Pony wheeled around outside, checking for any signs of danger. He saw nothing, so he dashed inside. Dr. D pushed himself to his radio room and flicked on his microphone.

"Look alive sunshine," He said slowly and seriously. "One-oh-nine in the sky but the pigs won't quit! You're here with me, Dr. Death-Defying. I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter! Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive. A system failure for the masses, anti-matter for the master plan! Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny..."

Party Poison slid on his jacket. Fun Ghoul tied on a bandana around his face, and put on his aviator glasses. Missile Kid watched, smiling. She couldn't wait to get this started. Of course, she was nervous, but she knew this would be a week to go down in history. The boys grabbed their guns and secured them in their holsters.

They sat around a table to eat one last meal before they hit the road. Beans, as usual. Ghoul wolfed it down eagerly, while Kobra scowled and chewed slowly.

"Where's Resistance?" Jet said with a mouthful of Power Pup. "Is she ready?"

"She's outside in the van." Show Pony said from the corner of the room. "She's more eager to leave than anyone here. She wants this over with."

"This one's for all of you rock'n'rollers," Dr. D continued to say to the radio. "All you crash queens and motor babies! Listen up! The future is bulletproof! The aftermath is secondary! It's time to do it now and do it loud! Killjoys, make some noise!" He exclaimed excitedly. He flicked the switch off of the radio, and left the room. "Show Pony and I will take Resistance ahead of you rats. We'll meet up at the zone 2 drac shacks. Hurry along!" He said to the eating Killjoys. Pony skated to the door, where he and Dr. D got into the large van.

The diner was quiet. A nervous buzz circulated around the Killjoys as they finished their cans of Power Pup. Missile Kid was at the front door, ready to go. The men got up, and followed her to the car. Ghoul and Poison glanced at one another, silently reassuring each other.

It was hot out. Ghoul pulled the convertable roof down on the car, to allow for more air flow. Poison hopped in the driver's seat, his brother called shotgun, and the remaining Killjoys filed in the back seat.

"LETS GO!" Missile screamed into the air, fists up. She hung over the side of the car as Poison slammed his foot on the acceleration, pulling away from the diner.

The car zoomed at top speed down the cracked and crumbly road, the air whipping through the Killjoy's hair. Missile had her body out the window, and she screamed into the wind. Poison turned on the radio, and had to slam his fist against the dusty dials to get it to work. To everyone's surprise, one of their band's old songs from the 2000's was playing. It was a song they had released just two years before the bombs. Na Na Na.

Ghoul smiled, recognizing the guitar riff in the back seat. Kobra tapped his gloved hand on the side of the car. Missile bopped her head to the beat. She didn't know the song, but she liked it. When the chorus hit, the whole car was filled with enthusiastic screams of "NA NA NA!"

The song was played from Dr. D's radio station. His message from that morning had been replayed, and Na Na Na was played again after that. The Killjoys realized that he must've left that song to loop repeatedly on the air while he was on the road. The Killjoys listened to the song a few more times, then turned off the radio, feeling pumped.

The Killjoys were driving so fast, that every time they hit a bump, their stomachs dropped like on a roller coaster. Every turn they made, they skidded. They were having fun. They tried to force themselves to forget about Riot, and all of the danger that they were going to have to face.

After driving for about an hour, Kobra looked in his side mirror. He did a double take when he saw a dust cloud far behind them.

"Ummm, did Dr. D somehow get behind us?" He asked, pointing to his mirror. Poison looked up at the rear view mirror, and winced.

"I don't think so." He said. Missile pulled herself inside the car. Everyone slid their guns out, and prepared themselves.

As the cloud faded, they could see a white car behind them. As they watched it get closer, a laser beam shot right past the car.

"SHIT!" Poison screamed, swerving the car. He gripped the wheel tightly, and Jet, Ghoul, and Kobra leaned over the doors, aiming behind them. They fired repeatedly, and watched the car speed up.

It got closer and closer, still firing at the Trans-Am. Ghoul grabbed Missile Kid's gun, and still holding his own, stood up. He fired with both guns at the car behind them. He hit the windshield of the enemy car, and it slowed to a stop.

"HELL YEAH!" He screamed, high-fiving Missile Kid. Poison had wide eyes, gripping the steering wheel for dear life. He continued to drive at top speed.

Moments later, from behind them, two shiny motorcycles rapidly approached. Two dracs were sitting atop the bikes, ray guns in hand. The car was no match for the bikes, who managed to pull just a few feet behind the Killjoys. Then, another car pulled behind them out of nowhere. It was black, and had the BL/ind logo on the side.

Shots were being fired from both sides and behind the car. Poison pulled out his gun, still driving, and fired at one motorcycle. Poison swerved all over the road, making it hard for the others to aim.

"FUCKING DRIVE!" Kobra screeched at Poison. "I CAN'T HIT THEM WHEN WE ARE GOING ALL OVER THE ROAD!"

Poison hit the biking Drac square in the chest, sending him flying off the bike. The motorcycle spun out onto the side of the road, crashing into a sand dune. Taking back the wheel with both hands, he sped up even faster.

Jet Star stood up and joined Ghoul in firing behind him. The black car swerved, dodging the lasers. Kobra struggled with the remaining biker next to him. He shot the Drac in the arm, but it kept going. Missile was ducking below the door, scared.

"I GOT HIM!" Kobra yelled, as he hit the Drac in the face. The bike toppled on top of the fallen Drac, and slid in front of the black car. The car skidded to a stop, but not before hitting the bike and dead Drac. Jet saw the driver slam on the steering wheel in frustration. The Killjoys sped away, leaving the BL/ind car in the dust.

"That was way too fucking close," Poison said, wiping the red hair off of his forehead. "They appeared out of nowhere!" The group regained their breath, and Kobra slammed his gun with the palm of his hand.

"My gun is out of battery." He muttered. "We got any more batteries left?" Missile frowned.

"Nope. I used them on my gun." She said.

They were in the middle of zone 3, with nothing but dust and sand before them. Suddenly Jet gasped.

"What if the Dracs got Dr. D?" He held his hand to his mouth. The other Killjoys sat in shock.

"Oh god..." Kobra muttered.

"No." Missile Kid said positively. "We would've seen their van on the side of the road or something." They relaxed a little, realizing Missile was right.

* * *

><p>The ride was silent and tense for the next few hours. The sun was low in the sky, and the Killjoys were getting tired of sitting. Poison leaned close to the windshield, looking at something in the distance.<p>

"Yes." He whispered to himself. The others looked up, and saw what he was looking at. It was an old, beaten up gas station, seemingly untouched by the bombs, yet sandblasted by the brutal desert. Everyone sighed in relief, and prepared to get out of the car.

Poison pulled over the car, next to a gas tank. Kobra and Ghoul leaned against the building, reading old Killjoy magazines that they found sitting in a newspaper rack nearby.

Jet thrusted the gas tank hose into the car, praying to himself for it to work. He wiped his thumb against the dusty price screen on the machine, and grinned when he saw the numbers spin.

"It's working!" He happily called to the others. "We have gas!" Missile Kid and Ghoul giggled.

"I thought someone farted back there!" Ghoul snickered. Jet flipped him off, rolling his eyes.

Kobra put his magazine down, and walked over to a white vending machine that stood in front of the gas station garage. It had obviously been recently put there, as it had a BL/ind logo, and was clean and shiny.

Missile followed Kobra, handing him a small device out of her jacket pocket. It read 'Vend-A-Hack'. Kobra smiled, plugging it into the machine. He hit a few buttons, and gun batteries rolled out of the vending machine. He smacked the machine with satisfaction, and it made a grumbling sound. A white Drac gun appeared in the slot at the bottom of the machine.

Kobra looked wide eyed at Missile, who grabbed the gun. "COOL!" She squealed. "We have more ammo!" She jumped up, and smacked hands with Kobra.

Poison called everyone to the car. "We should stay here for the evening," he spoke, pointing to the darkening sky. "It's getting late."

A car engine revved in the distance. The group grabbed their guns, waiting for action.

"Not again..." Ghoul mumbled, aiming into the horizon. Behind them, a car and two motorcycles skidded up behind them. Before the Killjoys could even spin around, the Dracs were out of the vehicles, running to the Killjoys. Some had guns, and some did not.

"FIRE!" Poison screamed, and everyone took aim at their nearest Drac. Fun Ghoul was grabbed from behind, and thrown to the ground by four Dracs that were unarmed.

"SHIT! I'M DOWN!" Ghoul yelled, surprised and panicked. He punched and kicked at the Dracs. They were sending blows his way.

Poison, Kobra, Jet, and Missile shot down the Dracs with guns first, carefully dodging the laser beams that sailed towards them. Then, they fired at the ones that were attacking Ghoul. He was freed, and stood up, brushing himself off.

Poison punched a Drac in the face, and Jet was shooting at another. When Jet turned around, a Drac holding an empty beer bottle smashed it in his face.

"OWW!" Jet screamed dropping to his knees. Kobra snarled, firing repeatedly at the Drac that attacked his friend. When it fell over, the area was silent. That was the last of them.

Jet sat in the sand. His nose was dripping blood, and he had shards of glass poking out of one cheek.

"You alright, man?" Kobra asked, watching the Killjoy pick glass out of his face.

"Yeah. Damn Drac snuck up behind me." Jet scoffed. "Who the hell uses a bottle as a weapon?"

Poison kicked a rock. He had a hand in his pocket, and with the other he lifted his yellow mask off his face.

"They must be aware that we are moving through the zones." He said annoyed. "They keep attacking us."

"Well, we'll have to keep an eye out for more of them tonight." Missile said. "I'll stay up and let you guys rest. You're the fighters of the group, and you need the sleep."

Ghoul nodded. "Thanks, Missile."

Jet Star finished picking glass out of his face. He found some wood in the garage of the gas station, and dragged it to a flat section of sand nearby. He fired his gun at it, the sparks lighting the wood on fire. It warmed the group some, but it was still a cold desert night.

Poison opened the radio transmitter that Dr. D handed him, holding the attached phone to his ear, listening for any kind of signal. Kobra, Jet, and Ghoul ate a can of Power Pup, huddling in the light of the fire. Missile kid held open the map of Battery City and the surrounding zones, and studied it carefully.

Poison dropped the phone, squinting into the darkness. He swore he saw something move, so he grabbed a piece of wood, lit the end making a torch, and stood up. As he got closer, he saw the figure of a drac.

"Someone shoot!" He whispered to the gang. Kobra dropped his beans, and fired in the direction Poison was looking at. The lone drac fell to the ground. Poison relaxed.

Kobra sighed, picking up his can of beans again. "This is going to be a long fucking night."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about this chapter being short, I didn't have a lot of time to write yesterday and today! But I will keep writing tonight so some good chapters come out this weekend! :D Thanks for reading! :3**

* * *

><p>Missile Kid watched for any sign of danger while the rest of the Killjoys slept. When the sky brightened and the sun peaked into the sky, she nudged her group awake.<p>

They quickly packed up their belongings, and got back on the road. Missile was quite tired. She leaned her head on Jet's shoulder.

"I wonder how Dr. D, Pony, and Resistance made it through the night." Kobra questioned.

Poison shrugged, steering the car over the rocky path. "I couldn't reach anyone on the radio last night." He yawned, even though he managed to get some sleep.

The Killjoys were tired. It was hot. They drove quickly, hoping to see the line of small white shacks appear in the distance. When they saw them, they would know they had made it to zone 2 and the other Killjoys.

As Poison drove, he noticed something shiny sitting in the horizon. It was black, but it shimmered in the sun. They drove closer and closer, and realized that it was a car.

"Is that the same damn car that was shooting at us yesterday?" Ghoul loudly spoke over their car's rumbling engine. "Why is it stopped?"

Poison pulled the car to the side of the road. The black car was not running. The Killjoys opened the car doors, and stepped out slowly, guns drawn and aimed at the other vehicle. Missile Kid hopped out and realized her gun was missing.

"I left my gun at the gas station!" She whispered to Kobra, the nearest person to her. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her gently away from the car.

"Go find something to hide behind that is away from here!" He whispered back. She pulled out the radio from the car, and ran off into the desert.

Missile ran as far as she could, but tripped over a small rock that stuck out of a crack in the dry sand. She looked up to find a drac's lifeless eyes glaring down at her. On her back, she tried to crawl away from the drac, but he grabbed her arm and forcefully walked her to where the Killjoys stood. She was terrified.

The black cars' doors opened. Poison could see the BL/ind logo on the driver's door. A bald man and three draculoids appeared, and walked toward the Killjoys, guns pointing towards them. No one fired, they just stood lined up neatly, anxious for someone to make the first move.

Missile stood with the radio in hand. She thought if she could do something that would distract the dracs, the Killjoys could use that split second to take them down. She held it up, and pressed the ON button.

It all happened quickly. Instead of the dracs being distracted by the sudden jolt of noise, the Killjoys were. They looked at her for a fraction of a second, then raised their guns. The dracs had already fired before they could pull the trigger. The Killjoys were hit suddenly, and the whole world blacked out around them.

Missile screamed out as she watched her friends fall to the ground. A drac grabbed her arms, pinning her against his cold, robotic body. She struggled against him but was too small to put up a fight.

Party Poison blinked, and slowly opened his eyes. His shoulder burned. The bald man that had fired at him had his gun raised.

"Keep running." The man growled. Poison passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

When the smoke from the laser blasts cleared an hour later, Ghoul stirred. He slowly opened his eyes. His face was bleeding, and his cheek hurt like hell. He sat up, trying to recall what happened, and looked around him. The Killjoys were strewn about, motionless. Missile Kid was nowhere to be found.

Ghoul crawled over to Kobra Kid, who was laying on his back. He had a hole indented in his thigh. Ghoul touched his neck gently, looking for a pulse. To Ghouls' relief, Kobras' sweaty neck thumped lightly.

"Shit..." Ghoul heard someone mutter behind him. He turned himself around, to see Party Poison on the ground, gripping his shoulder. "I was fucking shot!" Then Poison gasped. "Holy shit, Ghoul... your...your face!" He looked horrified.

"My face hurts like hell." Ghoul mumbled. He stumbled to the Trans-Am, and glanced in the mirror. His cheek was ripped open from his mouth to under his eye. Blood was oozing from the wound. He felt himself get woozy.

"OH MY GOD. KOBRA!" Poison screamed, crawling quickly to his unconsious brother. He brushed Kobras' hair off his forehead, and lifted him up against him. He touched his younger brothers' face and winced when he saw the wound in his leg. If was a grusome sight.

Kobra fluttered his eyes open, and moaned. "FUCK. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" He screamed, looking up at his brother's gory shoulder. He saw Ghoul kneeling against the car, half of his face destroyed. Jet Star was laying down nearby, clenching his ribs.

"We got shot down." Poison said softly to his writhing brother. "And they took Missile Kid."

"We need medical help!" Ghoul screeched, obviously panicked. "We need to get out of here in case they come back!"

"I'm not moving anywhere." Kobra growled, wincing from the pain. He clutched his leg, and bit his lip.

"No, Kobra. He's right," Poison muttered. "We need to find Dr. D and the other Killjoys."

Jet howled in pain. He rolled over, and Ghoul could see the bloody wound in his side. Jet had a busted rib from the gun blast.

Ghoul stood up, along with Poison. Poison fought against the pain in his wounded shoulder, and took one of Kobras' arms. Ghoul assisted him by grabbing Kobras' other arm. Kobra cried out and cursed as they dragged his limp body to the car.

Jet stumbled along, sliding into the vehicle. He sat with Kobra in the backseat, Poison sat in the front, and Ghoul took the wheel. He forced the car along the dusty road.

Kobra was sweating and muttering curses from the back. Jet took Ghoul's bandana and wiped Kobras' forehead down, trying to ignore his own pain.

The Killjoys drove in pain for two hours when they finally saw what they'd been waiting for for days. Small white buildings appeared lined up neatly along the main road, with BL/ind logos painted on the sides. A few motorcycles that were too rickety to be drac bikes were parked alongside dirty cars and trucks, and Show Pony's van.

"Yes." Poison sighed, relieved. Ghoul pulled the car over. When they cut the engine, doors flew open and a rainbow of Killjoys came out. Dr. D and Show Pony came out relieved. Resistance followed, a shocked look on her face. A choir of gasps filled the group as the dozens of new Killjoys saw the groups' wounds.

"Whoa." Dr. D mumbled, looking at Ghoul. "I take it your ride didn't go as smoothly as ours did, huh?"

"We almost got fucking killed out there." Kobra grunted. "They kidnapped Missile Kid!"

Dr. D and Show Pony paled. Show Pony dropped to his knees, and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Well, we're gonna have to find her when we bust into the city, then." Dr. D quietly said. He turned to the numerous Killjoys that stood nervously around him. Most were teenagers, but a few older men and women were mixed in the group. "This is our army!"

There was a total of 28 new Killjoys surrounding them. Many had wild colored hair, some wore masks, and all had some sort of costume on. Each had their own personalized weapon; mostly ray guns.

"Hello, gentlemen. I am Rebel Renegade." A green haired girl said, stepping forward. She had a wild look; Lime green hair, a purple jacket, and a bejeweled ray gun. She had tattooed hearts up the side of her face. "I brought my family over to fight. We are from zone 1."

"Zone 1?" Jet breathed, surprised. Not many Killjoys were from that particular zone, as of how close to Battery City it was. It was risky living in a zone that Dracs passed through frequently.

"Yeah. My girls Neon Halo, Symptom Tornado, and Teardrop Pixie and I hid in our basement all this time. We managed to survive because our parents ran a food bank from our house. We had the place boarded up, so no one came in." She pointed to three other girls nearby. "They are my younger sisters." The girls politely smiled.

Kobra moved his leg accidentally, and screamed. Several Killjoys jumped at his sudden outburst, and Dr. D wheeled over to him.

"They really got you, didn't they?" Dr. D mused. "He motioned for the large group to make room. The four injured Killjoys followed him through the crowd to one of the shacks, where he opened the door. Poison gasped.

A drac was sitting calmly at a metal desk inside.


	15. Chapter 15

The Killjoys stood in the doorway of the shack with their mouths hanging open. Poison went to grab his gun, but Dr. D pushed his hand away and chuckled.

The Drac sitting at the table chuckled too. Then, suddenly he peeled the creepy white vampire mask off of his face revealing a human.

"Hi! I am Agent Cherri Cola!" The drac-man shouted across the room. He signaled for the Killjoys to come inside. Reluctantly, they did. Dr. D shut the creaky metal door behind them.

"What the hell is this?" questioned Ghoul. Cherri Cola smiled warmly at the Killjoys.

"I am not a drac. You don't have to worry about me!" The man laughed. The group relaxed a bit, even though they were in a considerable amount of pain. "I am a Killjoy like you guys. I was all by myself when I survived the bombs in zone 1. Long story short, I killed a Drac and took his threads! I snuck into Battery City and they didn't notice a thing. So I guess you could call me an imposter drac!" He had a huge grin spread across his face, obviously proud of his accomplishment.

Poison stared at the man. He looked exactly like a drac; the white pants, white jacket, shiny shoes, mask, and even the authentic BL/ind badge and gun. He cracked a smile at Cherri Cola. "Brilliant." He said.

Cola leaned back in his chair. "I figured I would die out there by myself anyways, so I decided to see how long I could go disguised as one of them. I actually got as far as the BL/ind clinic inside the city. Pretty wicked, huh?"

"Wait," Jet spoke softly through the pain in his ribs. "What is the BL/ind clinic?"

Cola's face fell. "Its the place where they bring the people they are going to turn into Dracs. Thats where it all takes place. The people they can't use they... well, lock away in this underground 'prison'." His tone was sour. "Its barbaric."

Dr. D spoke up. "Cherri Cola found something in the clinic that will help you boys feel better."

Cola opened a white backpack and pulled out a vial of yellow liquid. He smiled at the injured men. "This is how they keep their dracs alive and well. Its a rapid healing serum. They call it 'RapidGel'. It's pretty sweet." He motioned for Kobra to come closer. With the help of Poison and Ghoul, Kobra made his way to Colas' desk.

Cola opened the vial and dropped a few drops into Kobras' wound. Kobra flinched, but was intrigued, watching as the wound rapidly started to shrink in on itself and new tissue grew. In a matter of seconds, the wound was completely gone, except for a small scar and the hole in his pants.

"Holy shit. That stuff is gold in a bottle!" Kobra laughed, touching his leg. It didn't hurt anymore at all. He walked around the others, testing out his leg. He had no problem walking on it.

Poison and Jet tried the serum next. It had the same results as it did on Kobra. No wound, just a small scar and tear in the clothing they wore. They were amazed. Ghoul was skeptical.

"Half my fucking face is blown off. Its not gonna heal a wound this big..." He muttered, leaning down for Cola to drop several drops of RapidGel onto his face. It took longer, because his wound was more severe, but to his surprise, the hole healed itself. He did have a lengthy scar on his cheek, but the end result satisfied him.

"I saw them use it on a drac that got his arm blown to bits. It takes alot of RapidGel to heal something that bad, but it is pretty useful. They have a hell of alot of this stuff stored up. Unfortunately, I only managed to steal one bottle."

"And you used it on us." Jet mumbled. "What if someone gets hurt along the way and we need more?"

"We plan on hitting the road towards Battery City tomorrow, actually." Cola said to their surprise. "Once we get into the city, I will be a 'drac'. I can secretly supply you guys with all you need."

"What happens if they find out you aren't a drac?" Poison said. "What if they kill you?"

"I honestly don't care. I have no family, I have nowhere to go." Cola looked at the ground and swiveled in the chair. "As long as I did some good for you guys, that's all I care about." He smiled and sighed. "You guys scram. I'm going to get some shut eye! It was nice to meet you."

"You guys can go take the last shack to the right." Dr. D said, opening the door for the group. "Get some sleep, we are getting back on the road tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The four Killjoys walked along the path of small white buildings. There were 15 drac shacks, and most had their doors propped open for air or light. Poison looked in the open doors as he walked by and saw some Killjoys sleeping, some fiddling nervously with their guns, and one girl with orange hair praying to herself. They reached the end of the line, and Kobra opened the door, letting the others in.<p>

Ghoul, Jet and Kobra quickly fell asleep in their tiny room, but Poison had a harder time. The only thing he could think about were the scared Killjoys around him. All of them were going to fight, and most of them wouldn't make it out. He was terrified at the thought of the oncoming slaughter of innocent people. Then he thought of his wife.

If she had survived the bombs, had she put up a fight? Did she have a chance to hide? He didn't want to think about it, but did they shoot her on the spot if they found her? Maybe she was rounded up and taken prisoner. What did they do to his baby girl? The thoughts swirled around in his head. He could feel the tears rising in his eyes. A sudden knock on their door made him jump.

"Come in." Poison whispered. The door creaked open, and the pale moonlight brightened the small room. Innocent Resistance slid inside, careful to not wake the others.

"Hey Poison." She whispered back, taking a seat on the floor next to him. "I saw what happened to you guys."

"Yeah. Pretty ugly." He muttered.

Resistance gulped. "It... it looked like it hurt."

"I don't really even remember being shot; I just remember blacking out and waking up in pain." Poison felt the hole in his jacket, nothing hurt underneath. It was like it never even happened, but he had the scar to prove it did.

"Poison, I don't know if I can do this." Resistance quietly said. She curled her knees to her chest, and rested her chin on her legs. "I am terrified. I know I'm a good fighter, but not against a million of them at once." A tear fell down her face. "Riot doesn't have my back anymore."

"Well we have your back, Resistance." Poison put a hand on her shoulder. "We are going to win somehow. I have a feeling."

"But I'm still really scared." She brushed her white hair back behind her ear. "There are so many people here that are scared. We don't know what to expect when we get into the city."

Poison smiled. "We have people on the inside to help us out. Don't worry, Resistance. It will be over soon. You are going to make it out alive." His words sounded reassuring, but he still wasn't sure of them himself.

Resistance forced a weak smile. "Ok. I'm going to try and not think about it anymore. I'm just going to do whatever I have to do tomorrow. Good night, Poison. Thanks for helping me feel a little better." She hugged him, and stood up. As soon as the door closed behind her, Poison let the tears he had been holding in fall.

He may have reassured Resistance, but he needed someone to reassure him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for being patient with me not updating everyday! I start school in a week, so I've been quite busy getting ready and I haven't had a lot of time to write. Don't worry though, this story is far from over! Thank you so much for the support! :D Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dr. D rapped on the Killjoy's door. Poison and Ghoul jumped awake, startled at the noise, while Jet and Kobra moaned and reluctantly got up.<p>

They put on their jackets, and put ray guns in their holsters. When they walked outside, they noticed that they were the last ones to wake up. Everyone was sitting in groups, passing around cans of Power Pup.

Party Poison saw a man and a woman sitting together on a large rock, eating. The two signaled his group to come over, where they handed out extra cans of beans.

"Hey guys!" The man said. "I am DJ Hot Chimp, and this is Golden Heart." The woman smiled warmly at them. She wore a leather vest with a pink shirt, sunglasses, and an old fashioned pilot helmet with chunky headphones over the top. Her long blonde hair hung in her face. DJ Hot Chimp was wearing jeans and an old ratty shirt, with a spray painted X on the front. He had short black hair, and a huge smile. The Killjoys opened their beans, and sat around the two.

"Today is going to be a long day." Golden Heart sighed. "We have to drive for a few hours, then sneak into the city." She smirked. "Cherri Cola drove off early this morning to get inside the city. He said he will try to find a way for us to get in."

"I am SO ready to fight!" DJ Hot Chimp suddenly bursted out. He giggled at the Killjoys' wide eyed expression. "I mean, no more hiding! Freedom for all of us once we bring 'em down!"

"You sure are confident in us," Kobra muttered. "I don't even know what to expect when we get in the city."

"Probably not much." Chimp said. "It is very clean, Cola told us. No people wandering around, just dracs. They patrol every street corner."

"And get this!" Heart piped in. "Everyone that lives in the city, is DRUGGED!" She looked disgusted at the thought.

"What do you mean?" Jet asked, forking through his can of food. He grimaced when he saw some sort of beetle scurry next to his foot. Kobra, who was next to him smashed his boot on it, making a loud crunch.

"Well," Chimp began. "There are rows of neatly constructed houses on these perfectly lined up streets. Every single house is identical. There aren't any cars, cuz the people that live inside don't go anywhere. The BL/ind assholes have everybody on this 'medication' that claims will make everyone 'perfect and healthy'. Hah."

"When the survivors came out of hiding after the bombs went off, BL/ind sent out a signal over the radio telling everyone of a 'safe city' called Battery City." Heart explained further. "Everyone who wanted to be safe and have a home of their own were told they could move into the city. Then the Dracs went into zone 6 and rounded up all the survivors from there as well, to build up their population. The zone 6 survivors and those who flocked to the city were sent through an 'examination', where the men were separated from their families, drugged, and turned into draculoids. The women and children were forcibly drugged with the same medication, and sent to live in the houses. They are brainwashed, practically. They don't do anything but watch BL/ind tv all day long. It is horrible."

"Cherri Cola said he couldn't believe how quiet and still it was." Chimp said sadly. "It is going to be hard to sneak around the city, because dracs are roaming around and they have security cameras all over the place."

Heart shook her head in astonishment. "Yeah. They are trying to make the city perfect... making everyone bow down to their corporation. I'd rather go to hell than bow down to those monsters."

"Wow." Poison spit out. He was amazed. He knew so little about what was going on inside the city, but because of Cherri Cola, they now had a little more knowledge of what they would be up against. Dr. D whistled suddenly, and everyones heads snapped up.

"Ok dust rats. Its time to shine. We gotta make our way down to the white walls of the BC." He said loudly to the large group of Killjoys. "Everyone take your cars and drive in a line. We are going to pull into the city; we WANT them to see us! We are going to pretend we are all surrendering, and when the dracs come to take us away, then will be our chance to take them down! They won't be expecting a huge group of us!"

Someone in the group shouted in agreement. Another clapped. Many guns were raised high in the air.

"Then, boys and girls, we will find the nearest house inside the city. We will break in, and stay the night all together. The next morning, we will split up and take to the streets. Bring down any dracs you see!" Dr. D smiled. "Then, we go after the big guys. We will drive to BL/ind Co. We will bust in and fight for our freedom. It is time to end this. KILLJOYS; MAKE SOME NOISE!"

The crowd of Killjoys hooted and hollered, some were crying tears of joy, some were hugging their friends and family. Others were silent, trying to process the instructions. It was going to be one hell of a day for them tomorrow.

Poison looked to DJ Hot Chimp. The mans' eyes were shining with excitement. Golden Heart was more timid, but she cracked a smile. They were ready.

Resistance walked up to the group. "I am staying with Show Pony and Dr. D again." She flashed a peace sign. "See you in Battery City." She turned and ran after Show Pony, who was skating figure 8's in the sand.

The many groups of Killjoys filled their cars, and lined up on the road. Some Killjoys who were by themselves, revved their motorcycles. Poison, Ghoul, Jet, and Kobra filled in their Trans-Am and pulled to the front of the line of vehicles. Jet started the engine, and they slowly sped off into the desert; tons of cars following closely.

Kobra looked behind him. The road was full of Killjoys. The air was humming with motors and radios blasting Na Na Na. One female Killjoy behind them was standing out of the side of the car, her hot pink hair blowing in the breeze. She screamed the lyrics, knowing them by heart.

"We can do this." Kobra said nervously. He felt good to have so many Killjoys fighting alongside them for freedom.

"We are going to fucking bring them down!" Ghoul screamed. Jet clenched the steering wheel, but let a smile spread on his face.

Party Poison kept his face calm, though his hands were shaking. "Hopefully before they bring US down..."


	17. Chapter 17

"Why do the zones have to be so damn far apart?" Jet groaned an hour into the drive. They were still in zone 2, but were soon to be in zone 1. Ghoul stuck his head out the window, smoking one of his last cigarettes. Behind them he could see the bored faces of other Killjoys.

Show Pony pulled up the van alongside the Trans-Am. The side door slid open, revealing Dr. D and Resistance holding on tightly as the van pushed 80 miles per hour. Resistance waved.

"We won't reach the entrance to the city before nightfall." Dr. D screamed to the Killjoys. The wind distorted his voice, but they could still hear him. Behind Dr. D's wheelchair, Resistance stood smiling. Her stark white and blue-streaked hair whipped around her in a wild frenzy. She tightly gripped the door.

"That is a good thing though!" She screamed. "We are less likely to be seen if it is dark out!"

Poison nodded from the passenger seat. He closed his eyes, willing himself to take a nap before the day got too hectic.

* * *

><p>Jet Star poked Poison awake. When Poison opened his eyes, the view was much more different. The sky was much darker, the sun had almost touched the horizon. He realized that he must've slept for hours. Jet had his jaw clenched as he focused on driving forward. The desert around them seemed eerier than the previous zones. They had made it into zone one.<p>

"How much longer?" Poison muttered half asleep. Jet glanced at him. The car was silent.

"We don't know." Ghoul breathed. "At any time the entrance could pop up in the distance."

Poison rubbed his eyes. He looked behind him into the back seat. Ghoul was looking nervously out the window. Kobra looked at the floor and was gripping the seat that he was settled on. He looked like he was going to throw up.

"You ok, Kobra?" He asked calmly.

Kobra didn't look up. He just nodded slightly. "Its kinda hitting me that in just a few minutes we are going to be hunted down. Who knows how far we'll make it in there before we get ghosted?" His lips trembled.

"I'm scared too." Poison said sympatheticly. "Don't forget who we are fighting for though. That's what'll get you through this. Think about Alicia. She could be in there waiting for you." He reached back and patted Kobra's knee. A tear fell from behind Kobra's sunglasses.

"Holy shit..." Jet said suddenly, pointing in front of them. Poison, Ghoul, and Kobra snapped their heads up, seeing what Jet saw. It was a dozen or so skyscrapers hidden behind the smoggy clouds. As the car neared closer, the buildings became more and more visible. It was breathtaking seeing an actual building among the dusty desert.

"We don't stand a fucking chance." Ghoul whined. "They have fucking skyscrapers. How many people do they have working in there?"

Poison shook his head in astonishment. The buildings were dark, stretching into the dusk sky. As they got even closer to the city, they saw what they had been looking for. The white wall that enclosed the entire city.

Ghoul looked behind their car. The dozens of cars had Killjoys that looked just as afraid and amazed as they were. This was Battery City. This was where it was all about to end.

The Killjoys drove closer and closer, and everyone turned the headlights off their cars. Everyone stopped about 100 feet from the wall, giving Jet time to get past security. He drove up to the entrance, where a large mechanical white gate indented the enclosure. A lone drac sat in a box, controlling the opening and closing of the gate. When he saw the Trans-Am stop, he took a ray gun from his holster and approached.

The Trans-Ams' roof was up, and the windows were open. Jet, Poison, Ghoul, and Kobra slouched below the windows, so they wouldn't be seen by the guard. They listened as the drac's white boots scuffed roboticly to the car door. The moment Jet heard the footsteps stop, he pointed his gun out his window, shooting the Drac in the face. He doubled over, motionless on the ground.

"Fuck yeah!" He cheered. The others sat up in their seats. Jet flashed his lights, letting the other cars know the coast was clear. Ghoul ran out into the guard's station and pressed the button, opening the huge gates.

The cars piled into the city through the open entrance. It was very dark, not a single car on any street. The Killjoys abandoned their cars behind a large animated billboard that displayed messages such as 'Keep Smiling' or 'Everything is Perfect'. They were out of sight from any dracs that would come by.

They took to the sidewalk, walking a single file line. Dr. D wheeled alongside them and sighed. He stopped, and gathered the Killjoys around.

"Ok, this didn't go according to plan." He muttered. The Killjoys nervously fidgeted around the man in the dark. "We got in the city without any issues. Lovely security system they have here..." He snorted sarcastically.

"I thought you said we were going to pretend to surrender?" Kobra said quietly. "That was the plan."

"I know. But for some reason, there are no dracs around. Which doesn't seem right."

Golden Heart stood nearby, wrapping her arms around herself. "I am very cold and tired. What are we going to do now?

Dr. D continued. "We are going to continue with the rest of our plan. We will find a house, break in, and stay until morning. Then we go take down any dracs we see. I will try to contact Cherri Cola."

The group nodded in agreement and continued walking. The city was completely silent, except for the scuffs of boots on the cement and staggered breaths of cold Killjoys. No dracs were found anywhere. They hurried along, anxiously awaiting a warm house and sleep.

Dr. D pointed to a small white brick house on the other side of the street. The Killjoys darted across the empty road, ducking into shadows, and ran to the front door. Poison busted a hole above the door knob, and he reached in, unlocking it for everyone.

It was a nicely decorated home. It had a full, modern kitchen, a living room with a tv, cozy bed rooms, a bathroom, and everything a normal home would have. The thing that made it creepy was that there were no lights anywhere in the house, and every single detail of everything was white. Pristine, sparkling, clean, and white.

DJ Hot Chimp ran around the rooms, gun raised, ready to shoot. He appeared moments later, a smile on his face.

"House is empty. We are good for the night." He plopped down on the sofa.

The rest of the Killjoys broke off into their respectable groups, and scattered around the dark house. Everyone was exhausted, and their heads pounded from the anxiety of the day. Dr. D sat at the white kitchen table, a small transmitter in hand. He kept fiddling with it, trying to reach Agent Cherri Cola.

Ghoul noticed a small girl in the Kitchen rummaging through cabinets. She was tiny like Resistance, but even shorter. She used her ray gun to extend her reach to open a high up cabinet. To her relief, she saw it filled with cans of Power Pup. She jumped, reaching for the cans, then cursed when she couldn't reach.

Ghoul laughed to himself, and walked to the girl. "Sucks being short, doesn't it?" He smiled kindly to her.

"Hell yeah. I'm four foot- eleven. And I'm 20. Damn genetics. That's why my Killjoy name is Little Rocket!" She smiled back, as he handed her a can of Power Pup.

She sat down next to Dr. D, and watched as he turned knobs and dials. She hungrilly wolfed down the food, then made a face.

"Yuck. This stuff must be old. Tastes so dusty!" She threw the can in the sink, and reclined on a chair in the living room.

Resistance and Show Pony sat on the floor, leaning against each other. They looked deep in thought. Kobra and Jet were studying the Battery City map, trying to see where they were headed. Poison and Ghoul closed their eyes, laying on the floor of the living room.

Ten minutes later, as everyone started to head to bed, Little Rocket; the short girl; started coughing violently. A nearby woman slapped her back, but then the coughing stopped and Rocket sat up rigidly. Her eyes were jet black.

"Everything is perfect." She said in a robotic monotone. "Keep smiling." She stood up, unlatching her ray gun from her holster. She pointed it at the woman who assisted her moments before. "We can fix you." She fired at the Killjoy, hitting her straight in between the eyes.

Everyone in the room whipped out their guns, and immediately shot at the girl. She doubled over, dropping her gun to the ground. She was still.

The Killjoys that were in the other rooms ran into the living room when they heard the gunshots. They all gasped at the sight of the two dead women.

"Whiplash Angel!" A man screamed, running to the woman Rocket had killed. Tears fell down his face as he held the womans' limp body. "WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE KILL A KILLJOY?"

Everyone was astonished. Ghoul had talked to the girl only ten minutes before; and she had been fine. Then it hit him.

"NOBODY EAT ANYTHING YOU FIND HERE!" He screamed. His voice echoed through the house. Everyone looked at him, still shocked.

Ghoul pointed to the cabinet. "She ate a can of Power Pup that she found in there! Oh my God, it's gotta be drugged or something!"

Audible curses and gasps filled the house as everything started to make sense. The food that was in the houses were drugged with that 'brainwashing' medication that Cherri Cola had talked about. It kept the citizens of the city under BL/inds' control.

DJ Hot Chimp stared at his reflection in the television as he processed all this. He found it odd that a house without any lighting would have a television. Intrigued, he grabbed the remote to see if it even had power. When he turned it on, he couldn't believe what he saw.

It was a mirror image of him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so so so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me! :D I am glad that you like my story so far! Here's chapter 18 woohoo! :)**

* * *

><p>DJ Hot Chimp raised his hand up and down, watching himself move the same way on the television. While all the Killjoys stood in shock because of the gunned down woman, Chimp sat on the sofa, a cold sweat shooting down his spine.<p>

"Oh God." He breathed. "Guys, we are being watched."

Everyone turned to Hot Chimp, and their jaws dropped. He was being filmed from somewhere. Dr. Death-Defying rolled himself to the sofa, and watched in awe as he appeared next to the Killjoy on tv.

"What the..." He muttered. "Killjoys, grab your guns. We need to get out of here. PRONTO." Everyone in the room fumbled for their guns, still wide-eyed and scared. Resistance started shaking.

"We never got any sleep!" Golden Heart whined. "I'm exhausted."

"I know, I am tired too. But we are being watched. That must've been their plan all along; they knew we would break into the city eventually. That's why we didn't see any dracs. They knew that anywhere we went, they would be able to watch us on their security cameras."

"They were going to surprise attack us?" Kobra asked.

"Maybe. Or they were waiting for us to destroy ourselves." Dr. D pointed to the two dead girls on the floor. "The food here is laced with drugs."

"Dr. D, what are we going to do?" Resistance quivered. "We are going to be killed if we stay here, but we have no where else to go!"

"We are going to have to attack BL/ind now then." Dr. D said quietly.

"WHAT!" Poison and Ghoul gasped in unison. The Killjoys around them agreed, muttering in a disapproving tone.

"We are nowhere near ready to attack them yet!" Golden Heart spoke.

Suddenly, the transmitter that was still on the kitchen table buzzed. Dr. D rolled to the table and pressed a button eagerly.

"BZZZT. Killjoys, this is Agent Cherri Cola. BL/ind knows where you are. They are planning an attack at your residence at six in the morning; you may want to make your plans for attack soon. You honestly don't have much time. Have your Killjoys spread around the town. When they see the Killjoys running loose, they will send their dracs to fight them off. That is when you send your select fighters into the company building." Cola's tone changed drastically. "Listen carefully to these instructions. They have technology that none of us even knew existed. They run on electrical power. Someone MUST find the core power system in the center of the company and shut it down. That will weaken them enough to fight them off. Please hurry. I will try to help as much as I can, but they are keeping an eye on me. Good luck Killjoys. BZZZT."

The Killjoys had no idea what Cola meant. Power? Electricity? Dr. D signaled to the front door.

"Killjoys, listen up." He cleared his throat. "Based on my observations, Ghoul, Kobra, Poison, and Jet are the best suited to go inside the company. It is up to them to shut the power of the city down."

Jet made an awestruck expression. "What? Are you kidding me? How are we the best of the best?"

Dr. D smiled. "You boys are smart. Trust me. You can do it."

Kobra's lips went white. Ghoul looked at his friend, and rubbed his shoulder. "It's ok, man." Ghoul tried reassuring him.

"Only four of us are going in that huge building?" Kobra whispered, scared. He clenched his fists at his sides.

"We need the majority of us to fight out on the streets. The more of us out there, the more dracs will be out of the building you boys will be sneaking into. That means your odds go up." Dr. D opened the front door. "I will be fighting alongside these brave ladies and gents."

The Killjoys made hasty 'goodbyes' and 'good lucks' to the four, who stood anxiously in the middle of the dark house. Resistance and Show Pony approached them, and gave each of them a huge hug.

"Good luck in there, guys." Resistance said shakily, holding back tears. "We will fight them off as long as we can for you."

"I know you can do it!" Pony said enthusiastically. "Just don't get caught!" He winked and followed the crowd of Killjoys out the door. Resistance was the last to leave, and as she shut the door, she offered a weak smile. They were alone.

No one knew what to say. Jet pulled out the map of Battery City, and ran to the table. The others gathered around him, and watched as he plotted a line from their estimated location to the center of the map; where the headquarters were.

"It is a half a mile away from here," Jet said. "We are going to have to go back to the car and drive quickly. It seems that there is an underground tunnel to get into the building's back entrance. We are going to have to bust in that way."

Kobra swore. "Lets get this over with."

The men ran outside, and hurried through the shadows between the houses. They couldn't hear any gun fire, so they assumed their fellow Killjoys hadn't been spotted yet. No one could be seen either.

They reached the large billboard a few minutes later, and unlocked their car. The doors whipped open, and the Killjoys threw themselves inside. Poison took the wheel, and as fast as he could, started the engine. Before driving away, he looked in the back seat. Ghoul and Jet nodded, ready.

Kobra, who sat next to Poison, pulled his brother into a quick, tight hug. Kobra let go a few seconds later and sighed. Poison shot his little brother a smile, grabbed the wheel, and sped off down the dark and spotless road.


	19. Chapter 19

**I bet you guys know what this chapter is based on! (cough*SING*cough) LOL enjoy! :) Thanks for reading! **

* * *

><p>The BLind Headquarters building was directly in the center of Battery City. It was the tallest building there, and it was dark. Like the rest of the city, no lights were to be found.

The Killjoys drove towards the skyscraper, and saw something metal behind a bench on the side of the road. Dr. D wheeled out, gun raised.

"Boys, at exactly 7:00 AM, Pony and I will have the getaway van at the side entrance of the building. Please do not waste time! Good luck; remember, get to the power plant and shut this city down." He wheeled away, ducking into a shady alley. It kept him completely out of view from anyone that passed by. Poison slammed his foot on the accelerator, and they continued toward BL/ind.

"I'm assuming its too late to get a bathroom break." Ghoul whined. Jet playfully slugged him in the arm. Poison rolled his eyes.

They turned down a road that had a BL/ind smiley face logo on the street sign. It led them to the tunnel they were looking for. Poison stopped the car at the mouth of the tunnel and took a deep breath.

"Ready guys?" He asked. "There's no turning back once we go in." Everyone nodded.

Poison sped forward, shooting into the dark tunnel. It was lit only by projectors that lit images of the BL/ind logo on the tunnels' walls. Messages of 'Keep Smiling' and others kept appearing as they drove forward.

The nervous group had serious expressions as they sat, speeding through the dark. Poison clenched his hands around the steering wheel, glancing down at the small picture of Missile Kid they taped on the dashboard. He had almost forgotten; they had her somewhere in this city. He hoped that the girl was still alive.

Kobra tried not to throw up. He wore a brave face, but was a bundle of nerves on the inside. Jet gripped his gun and kept his eyes focused ahead of him. Ghoul wondered to himself how many dracs he could take at once as he tightened his leather gloves. Soon enough, the Killjoys saw the tunnel lighten up ahead.

As they approached the end, they all saw a small white security gate with two guards inside. They did not look like traditional dracs; instead they wore all white body suits. A white face stocking with a BL/ind smiley logo covered their entire head, and they held guns much larger and more threatening than the smaller ray guns. The two guards ran into the middle of the street, in the path of the Trans-Am, and started firing. Poison gripped the wheel tighter, and sped up.

Kobra looked away, as they made impact with the guards. The car plowed right into them, the guards bouncing off the side of the vehicle. The car didn't slow down, instead it kept going at top speed.

Poison looked in his rear view mirror, and noticed one of the injured guards reach up and hit a button in the security stall.

"They know we're here." He muttered. The rest of the Killjoys stayed calm, grabbing their guns. They drove onwards, reaching the end of the tunnel. They burst outside. It was still night, but it was brighter out there than in the tunnel.

They made a turn, following the road's curve. It took them to the front of the large building; the entrance to BL/ind headquarters. Kobra gulped, and the others unbuckled their seatbelts. Poison slid the car to a stop, and everyone jumped out of the car with their guns in hand.

They walked across a bridge that took them to the front door. As they got to the end of the bridge, a few guards popped out from behind a corner, surprising them. Kobra and Poison fired first, followed by Ghoul and Jet. They knocked the guards out with just a few blasts, and walked with purpose through the door.

Dracs were all around the inside. Poison was the first one through the door, and fired quickly all around him. Kobra was behind him, and fired over his brothers' shoulder, hitting a few dracs that fired their way. Ghoul and Jet also helped take down a few dracs as they followed behind.

Poison looked around him, searching for a sign pointing to the power plant. He found nothing, so he led the group down the corridor, keeping their eyes open for danger. They saw a glass wall that read 'Scarecrow Unit'. As Poison turned into the room, he saw that it was filled with dracs and guards at glowing computers. Screens with security footage played over their heads. As soon as the dracs noticed them, they reached for their guns.

It was too late. Ghoul ghosted one, and Jet ghosted another. Kobra took care of a few, and looked back into the hallway to make sure they weren't being followed. Posion ran to the middle of the room and dropped to his knees. He was in shock, and had totally forgotten about the danger around them. Relief washed through him as he hugged the figure in front of him.

Missile Kid had her tiny arms wrapped around his neck.


	20. Chapter 20

Ghoul broke into a huge smile as he watched Missile Kid embrace Poison. Jet glanced in, grinning as well. Kobra had to burst their bubble.

"Guys, someone's coming down the hall!" His eyes shifted from Missile to the corridor. Footsteps grew louder. Missile and Poison stood up, and the Killjoys hurried out of the room and down the other direction of the hallway.

Poison quietly whispered to Missile, who led the group down the hall. "We need to get to the building's power plant to shut the city's power down. That was what we were instructed." They quickly hustled down the dimly lit hall.

"It is in the basement; bottom floor, underneath the prison." She said stiffly. "Your best chance to get there is by taking the stairs in the BL/ind Clinic. The clinic is attached to this building, in the east corridors. I can take you there!"

The five Killjoys hurried through hall after hall, the footsteps behind them never ceasing. They held their guns tightly, and followed after Missile; who seemed to know her way around.

They passed an elevator; its doors opened as soon as they walked by. A gang of armed dracs filed out, following behind the Killjoys. Missile sped up, and the rest of the Killjoys hurried behind.

They burst into a large lobby. They noticed it was bright outside; there were large glass windows on every wall in the room. The sun was starting to brighten the sky.

A laser beam was fired behind them, hitting the ground a few inches away from Jet's foot. The Killjoys whipped around, to see the bald man they encountered in the desert firing at them.

"He's the asshole that shot us!" Kobra scoffed, firing back at the man. He dodged all their shots, and kept returning them their way.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, other dracs dashed into the room from other entrances. They were firing at the Killjoys from every direction. Poison fired nonstop from drac to drac, bringing down the white robots. Ghoul and Jet ran all around the room, firing at as many dracs as possible. Their hands were sweating, but they remained focused.

Missile Kid did not have a gun. She stood defenseless in the center of the room, covering her ears from the noisy fire. While shooting, Kobra and Poison backed up, surrounding Missile. They each stood on either side of her, protecting her with their bodies as they continued to shoot at the dracs.

They couldn't stand in one place for long; they had to keep fighting. Ghoul stood and fired at a drac as it approached Missile, knocking it off its feet. Missile glanced around her nervously, and kept her small hands over her ears. She watched as her friends became outnumbered.

A drac was running towards Kobra. He raised his gun, and grunting loudly, fired. It blasted the drac to the ground. Jet darted to the dracs, and instead of shooting from a distance, he held his gun directly to the backs of the unsuspecting dracs and fired. He ghosted many by sneaking up behind them. Ghoul hid behind a support beam and fired continuously at the dracs that were aiming toward the other Killjoys and Missile.

Poison was firing at a drac near Kobra when a drac stepped in front of him. Instead of facing Poison, it was facing the other way, firing at other dracs. Poison was confused. Then, the drac in front of him dropped to his knees. Poison reached in front of him to grab the drac, and pulled of its' vampire mask. He gasped realizing who it was.

Agent Cherri Cola.

The room spun around Poison as everything became clear. Cherri Cola was helping them fight, but went down taking a shot for Poison. Jet, Ghoul, and Kobra caught a glimpse of Cola falling, but forced their concern out of their minds as they focused on taking down dracs and keeping themselves out of the line of fire. Poison stood with his gun down, and his face distraught. He couldn't believe what he had witnessed.

Missile watched helplessly and in shock as the bald man smiled, noticing Poison's vulnerability. He inched closer to him, aiming his gun at the red headed Killjoy.

Poison looked around for a moment, firing a few sloppy shots and missing any dracs, and looked back down. Cola blinked once at Poison and gasped. A hole had been blasted straight through his heart.

Poison's jaw was dropped. He stared for a moment at his fallen ally and looked up to see the Bald man step in front of him. Before he could grab his gun, the robotic man grasped his strong hand around Poison's throat. He shoved him hard against the wall, and Poison made a grunt as his skull smacked against the concrete wall. He couldn't focus on the pain; all Poison could see was the fear in his brother's eyes as Kobra turned around and screamed.

Time moved slowly. Poison watched his panicked friends fight off their own dracs, while watching Poison being held against the wall. Poison looked at the man before him. He was tall, and his hand was icy cold; unhumanly cold. He wore a BL/ind badge that read his name. Korse. Poison looked into his dead eyes. Korse smiled roboticly, and held a white gun firmly under his chin. He felt a lump in his throat as he realized that this was the end. He blinked back tears as he watched his brother's tortured expression. He wanted to scream to his brother.

"Mikey." He thought to himself. His brothers' real name felt comforting to think about in the moment of terror he was in. "Mikey. Don't look. Please don't watch this. Please! Look away!" The thoughts circulated rapidly in his brain. But by the time they reached his lips, the trigger clicked and everything went black. He slumped to the floor.

Kobra Kid's eyes widened. His heart sunk. He watched his brother's eyes roll back, as his head hit the wall with a thud. Poison dropped into a pile on the floor and he wasn't moving or breathing. His head dropped forward, and Kobra could see a hole in his neck, still smoking from the blow. Kobra snarled in fury. As Korse turned around, Kobra fired as hard as he could. Tears filled his eyes and his hands shook, which resulted in a poor shot from his gun. The laser beam did hit Korse in the leg, and the bald man limped forward, angered. He raised his gun, and fired. Kobra couldn't duck away; he was shot in the face. Missile Kid held her ears shut, and screamed as she saw Kobra get blasted. Kobra dropped, hitting the marble floor hard.

It burned. It burned like hell. He lay on the ground, still consious. He dropped his gun and gasped as he tried to breathe. Everything was fuzzy. The pain was overwhelming; he had a direct shot to the face. Kobra layed his head flat on the floor. He could see and feel the blood trickle down his face. He looked across the room at his still brother. He looked one last time at his innocent face and closed his eyes.

Ghoul screamed a loud curse as he and Jet ran to Missile Kid who stood paralyzed in the middle of the war zone. Ghoul grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the windows. A glass door to the outside street was just feet away from them. They ran.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Ghoul screamed at Jet. Missile was sobbing while she ran, following Jet. Jet looked behind him to see Ghoul stopped before the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Jet yelled back, over the gunfire. Ghoul was shooting at the dracs that were running toward the exit. Jet held the door open and Missile ran through, but Ghoul stayed put.

"SAVE YOURSELF; I'LL HOLD THEM BACK!" He roared, taking a hit to his shoulder. "FUCK!" He kept firing, despite the burning pain radiating through his arm.

Jet grimaced at the thought of leaving his friend, but grabbed Missile Kid's hand and ran out the door without looking back.

Ghoul stood bravely at the doorway, beads of sweat rolling down his nose. Shots hit the glass behind him, blasting holes in the windows. He fired with his green ray gun for as long as he could. One drac that he didn't see hiding in the corner fired, hitting him in the face. Ghoul dropped to the ground. As he started to black out, he pictured his family. He could see his wife holding their two babies. Even though he was in pain and dying, he let the faces he loved the most comfort him. He couldn't help but smile as the darkness swelled around him.

Jet ran outside, keeping Missile close. He saw the Trans-Am, realizing that this was the way they had come in. He didn't have the keys to the car; they were with Poison. With a sinking feeling, he realized the car was useless. The dracs quickly bursted through the glass doors, firing at them.

"DAMN IT!" He screamed. Missile spun in a circle, trying to decide where to go. The dracs were going to be surrounding them in seconds, and they had to move fast.

Jet glanced at his watch quickly. "It's ten after seven! Where the hell is our getaway car?" He aimed his gun, ghosting a drac that came out the doorway.

Suddenly from around the corner, Show Pony's van came skidding to a stop nearby. Dr. D thrust open the heavy door, and Show Pony hopped out, shooting his gun at the dracs that fired at them. Golden Heart was at the wheel, nervously looking at the destruction.

Jet stood in front of the Trans-Am, and yelled to Missile. "GET IN THE VAN! GO!" Just as the words escaped his mouth, he felt the burn of a laser beam peirce through his abdomen. He fell backwards, landing on the hood of the car. He blacked out quickly, the pain too much to handle.

Missile ran towards the van. Dr. D reached his hand forward, and pulled the small girl into the van. Show Pony fired one last time, and backed into the van. They pulled the door shut, and Missile sunk to the floor, completely destroyed inside. She just witnessed every single Killjoy's greatest chance of freedom get killed.

Golden Heart rammed down on the excellerator, getting the van away from the dracs. Some ran into the street still firing. The clunk of laser to metal made the Killjoys duck instinctively.

Dr. D grabbed Missile Kid's shoulder. "Missile. What happened to them in there?"

Missile faced Dr. D and sobbed. Pony lifted his helmet up, revealing teary eyes. Missile sniffled and her lip trembled.

"They... they're all dead."


	21. Chapter 21

**I know that MCR may come out with another music video that continues after SING, but I didn't want to wait for them to release it to keep writing. If they do come out with a new video, it is probably going to have nothing to do with what happens with my story lol. Soooooo... here is what I imagine would happen after SING! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Show Pony sat on the floor of the van, embracing Missile Kid. He stroked her hair, trying to comfort the hysterical child. Dr. Death-Defying sat in his wheelchair against the wall of the van silently, trying to think of what they had to do now.<p>

Golden Heart sped them down the street, away from the company building. The Killjoys had made a plan; whoever survived would meet back at the huge billboard in the front of the city. She whistled in astonishment when she saw who was there. It was a mere four Killjoys.

Heart pulled the van to a stop, and everyone exited the van. Standing under the huge sign was Rebel Renegade and her three sisters. They were the Killjoys that hid out in their parents' food bank in zone one, and had met up with the others at the drac shacks in zone two. They looked rattled now, and had gashes on their faces and arms, from lasers grazing their skin. Neon Halo; one of the older sisters; stood with her mouth open as she saw the small crying girl hop out of the van.

"Oh my gosh, honey!" She gasped seeing Missiles' tear stained face. "Who are you, sweetie?"

"This is Missile Kid," Dr. D said softly. "She was traveling with Poison, Kobra, Ghoul, and Jet when they were attacked. They kidnapped her out in zone 3. They managed to find her and get her out of the building."

"Speaking of those guys, where are they? I thought you were giving them a ride out of there too." Renegade slowly spoke. When Dr. D didn't say anything, the four girls stood, mouths gaping.

"They didn't make it out." Missile sniffed.

"Did they manage to shut the power plant down?" Symptom Tornado, another sister, asked nervously. Missile Kid shook her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Where are the other Killjoys that were fighting with you girls in the streets?" Show Pony questioned.

Teardrop Pixie, the shortest of the four, ran her hand through her pink hair and sighed. "They were all ghosted and bagged up in body bags. They were hauled into big white vans and taken away. We stuck together and ran away like babies." She scoffed, embarassed. "We hid in an alley. We watched them all go down one by one. We stayed quiet in the dark, and they never found us."

"So you ladies are the only ones that made it out?" Dr. D shook his head, saddened. The only reason that Show Pony, Golden Heart and himself had made it out alive was because they had to take their van to BL/ind. He shuddered at the thought that he could've easily been sent to the morgue instead of being around to converse with these Killjoys, if they had stayed to fight longer.

Missile Kid took a shaky breath. "You said that they were taken away in body bags?" She looked to Teardrop Pixie who nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"They are going to revive the captured Killjoys." Missile smiled weakly. "They are going to be brought back to life with this serum called RapidGel."

Show Pony jumped up and down. "That's the stuff Agent Cherri Cola had! He used it on Poison and the guys when they were attacked!"

Missile was pleasantly surprised that they knew about the serum. "Anyways, they are going to revive them with RapidGel and then either drug them and turn them into draculoids, or imprison them until they are needed as dracs later. All of our Killjoys are probably in the Clinic right now, being revived."

"Holy shit." Rebel Renegade muttered. "What are we going to do?"

"We need to get down to the Clinic. All of us." Missile sighed. "I can't guarantee how far we will make it, but I know where it is. I will help you guys get there. We need to rescue them before they are turned into dracs."

Neon Halo smiled. "Ok. Lets take your van. It's big enough for us to all fit..." She was cut off by a piercing scraping noise.

A BL/ind van skidded to a stop in front of the billboard they were hiding behind. The Killjoys whipped their guns out and took a fighting stance, waiting for the exchange of laser beams to begin. Seven dracs ran out of the BL/ind van, and over to Show Pony's van, which was parked on the street nearby. The Killjoys watched as the dracs inspected their van. Dr. D signaled for them to fire, since the dracs were distracted and didn't notice them hiding. Taking the dracs by surprise, the Killjoys dashed out from behind the billboard, firing. In a matter of seconds, all the dracs where ghosted, laying motionless on the pavement.

Golden Heart wiped her brow and sighed in relief. "Screw taking OUR van; lets take theirs!"

Dr. D grinned in agreement. Missile Kid picked up a vamp mask off of one drac's face. "Even better; lets follow Cherri Cola's idea!" She put the mask on her face and picked up a gun.

"Perfect way to sneak into the company." Show Pony agreed. "They won't kill us as quickly if they think we are THEM."

"Um, problem." Symptom Tornado muttered. "There are only seven disguises, and there are eight of us."

Dr. D smirked. "I will get caught because of my wheelchair, so I'll stay behind in the van. Missile, I know the costumes are going to be a bit big on you, but you can take mine. Tie it up or something." Missile smiled politely at Dr. D.

"We better not waste any time, Killjoys. Our friends need us. Lets go!" Golden Heart screeched urgently. The group stripped the clothes off the desceased dracs. Renegade stared sadly at the nearly bare man below her.

"Poor guy. He was probably one of us a while ago." She said, softly.

Dr. D wheeled over and touched her shoulder. "I know it's sad hun, but we need to focus. Get dressed!"

"There are ladies changing, Dr. D." Show Pony said stubbornly, refusing to take off his shirt.

"Oh my God, Show Pony. You are a guy for fucks' sake." Neon giggled.

Pony stomped his roller skate on the ground. "TURN AROUND, DR. D!" He whined. Dr. D rolled his eyes and wheeled behind the van. The rest of the Killjoys stripped down to their underwear, quickly changing into their drac disguises.

When they were changed, Dr. D smiled encouragingly. "You all look perfect. TOO perfect."

Golden Heart snorted. "I'll drive us to the clinic. We gotta hurry and save the others before they get turned into dracs and look like this!"

The Killjoys quickly filled the BL/ind van. Without hesitation, they sped down the road, ready to fight for their friends' lives.


	22. Chapter 22

**BL/ind Clinic**

Fun Ghoul slowly opened his eyes. He winced; it was extremely bright, and he had not seen artificial lights in a few days. It took him a minute to adjust to the brightness; it hurt his head. He tried to rub his eyes, but he found that he could not lift his hand. He raised his head cautiously, and looked down. He was chained down to a stainless steel surgical table; his arms firmly secured to his sides. He was completely stuck.

"What the fuck-" He growled, trying to shake free. He couldn't get loose, he just weakly struggled against the chains that held him down. He turned his head to his left and saw two more surgical tables lined up in the room. Kobra and Jet were unconsious, bound just as tightly to their tables as he was.

Ghoul looked to his right, and another table was beside him. Poison was staring intently into Ghoul's eyes, a warning passed to him. Poison shook his head as if he was saying 'stop'.

"POISON!" Ghoul exclaimed loudly, glad to see his friend alive. Poison snarled and pushed out his lips.

"Shhhhhh." He hissed. Suddenly, a loud clunk from the corner made Poison and Ghoul jump. A chill shot down Ghoul's neck. The eyes of both of the Killjoys darted to the large mechanical door that sealed the room. It opened seconds later.

Two draculoids entered, with large white ray guns attached to their belts. They moved quickly and mechanically towards Kobra Kid, who was still out cold on one of the shiny tables. Poison flared his nostrils the closer they got to his little brother. He didn't dare make a sound though, out of fear. Ghoul watched with wide eyes as another Drac came in, wheeling a surgical cart into the room. Assorted vials, syringes, and bottles were scattered on a tray.

A drac picked up a vial of yellow liquid off the tray and doused Kobra's burnt face with it. A crackling sound emerged, making Poison's face pale in disgust. Seconds later, Kobra Kid's chest started heaving again. He was alive. Ghoul watched as the RapidGel worked over his wounds, restoring life to the maimed Killjoy. Though Kobra gasped for air, his eyes did not open.

One of the dracs picked up a syringe, and uncapped it. He poured a clear liquid over Kobra Kid's inner elbow, and extended his arm open. He jabbed the needle carelessly through the Killjoys skin, causing Kobra to flinch unconsiously. Poison growled and looked away, fighting against the chains that held him down. A drac looked over to the distraught man, and raised one finger; a warning. Poison immediately calmed himself. Ghoul was terrified of what he watched.

When the drac pulled the needle away, Ghoul could see what was contained in the syringe. Blood. The drac had drawn blood. Ghoul looked down at his own inner elbow and saw a piece of gauze taped to his arm. He trembled, realizing they had done the same to him.

The process was soon repeated with Jet. Ghoul forced himself to look away this time. Poison was looking nauseated. Kobra eventually started to stir, his eyes fluttering open slowly. Ghoul gave him the same silent warning that Poison gave him when he came to earlier. Kobra looked beside him at what was happening to Jet, and was silent from that moment on.

The dracs left the room and Jet woke up. He thrashed on the metal table furiously when he realized where he was. Kobra spoke in a scared, vulnerable tone.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked the others. They were all just as confused as he was.

"I don't know." Poison whispered. He stared at the ceiling, his arm beginning to bruise.

"Oh my God." Ghoul exhaled. "What if they are turning into dracs?" He had an expression of sheer terror on his face.

"No, they only used that healing gel stuff on us and took a little blood. They didn't drug us or anything yet." Poison muttered. "I don't feel any different, and you guys aren't looking any different."

"Then why did they bother to revive us if they weren't going to drug us and turn us into zombies?" Jet asked groggily. The room went silent as they realized they had no good explanation. Once more, the mechanical door opened. Two dracs walked in, followed by a guard.

Poison was paralyzed with fear as he realized they were heading his way.

The guard stood at the end of the table, by Poison's feet. He had his gun pointed directly in the Killjoy's terrified face, ready to fire if he attempted any escape. The other two dracs unchained him from the table, and handcuffed his arms tightly behind his back.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Kobra screamed as he watched his brother get shoved to his feet. Poison stumbled, still weak, but was caught by the two men in white. The guard still had his gun in Poison's face. The dracs ignored the screams from the Killjoys, and pushed Poison roughly to the door. Poison; unarmed and fearful for his life, did not try to fight them off. He just let them guide him out the door.

Once in the hallway, he heard the loud clunk of the big door sealing the clinic room once again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Streets of Battery City**

Golden Heart drove swiftly through the tunnel, her ray gun sitting on her lap in case she needed to fire and drive at the same time. Missile kid sat in the passenger seat, instructing the woman where to go.

"This place is fuckin' creepy." Heart mumbled, quickly glancing at the messages projected on the tunnel walls.

"I'll say." Show Pony seconded, gripping his pink ray gun anxiously. "So I take it you've been dragged around here a lot, huh, Missile?"

Missile nodded, not looking into the back of the van where the girls, Pony, and Dr. D squished together. She took a deep breath. "Yeah, my Father expected for me to go along with his plan, without having to drug me. He thought that 'cuz I'm his kid, I would obey his orders. He expected for me to grow up and take over when the time came." She gripped her seat, furious. "It sickens me that I am related to that monster."

"Honey, don't take it so hard on yourself." Neon Halo chimed in. "You are doing the right thing; you are risking everything to help us out..."

"Missile," Dr. D said cutting her off and starting a new topic. "What can you tell us about the companys technology? Agent Cherri Cola is a Killjoy who snuck into BL/ind to help us from the inside. He radioed us, telling us that they run on power, and that they have technology that we never knew even existed. Do you know anything about that?"

Missile shrugged. "Sorry, all I know is that there is some pretty heavy security in three parts of the building. The prison, where they keep the Killjoys they don't need; my fathers' office at the top floor of the skyscraper; and the power plant that runs the whole city on the basement level of the company. The only way to access those places is to scan a security ID card."

"Which we have!" Rebel Renegade squealed excitedly. She tugged on the BL/ind ID card that was clipped to the drac shirt she wore. On the back, was some sort of bar code scan. She touched it with her fingertips.

"Thank God those dracs showed up when they did," Pony laughed. "Otherwise we would be screwed!"

Golden Heart pulled the van to a sudden halt. She peeked through the small eye holes of her drac mask at the peculiar sight in front of her. It was a security gate; but the gate that raised and lowered to let traffic through was busted to pieces. A guard that sat in the security box raised its hand, motioning for the van to approach.

"Shit. We need to get through there." Missile mumbled. Slowly, Heart pulled forward. The drac tapped the window stiffly, and she reluctantly rolled it down. It had a scanner in its hand.

The van was unbearably tense; everyones hearts pounded as they watched the drac scan the badge on Golden Hearts' pocket. A green light at the end of the scanner lit up, and the guard backed into the box. All was clear.

The Killjoys exhaled in unison, speeding away without hesitation.

* * *

><p><strong>BLind Clinic**

Ghoul, Kobra, and Jet layed motionless on the steel tables in the bright white room. They were gripped with fear; they had just witnessed Poison being dragged away somewhere. They didn't know if he was to be killed, or worse; turned into a brainwashed zombie.

Kobra trembled. A tear fell from his eye as he wondered what they were doing to his brother. He sniffled, and Ghoul and Jet felt bad that there was nothing they could do to comfort their friend.

Suddenly, the big door opened again. The same two draculoids and one guard that had taken Poison away were back, but without the Killjoy. They approached Ghoul, who immediately started to struggle under the chains that tied him down.

"FUCK NO!" He screamed. The guard pointed the large gun at the squirming Killjoy, but it didn't phase Ghoul. He continued thrashing. Kobra and Jet watched, stunned.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" The dracs unlocked the spiderweb of chains from Ghoul, quickly grabbed his arms and handcuffed him. They threw him to his feet, and grabbed him by the arms. He struggled against their grasp, but they were extraordinarilly strong. He was dragged to the door.

"FUCKING OWWW!" He screamed, as one dracs' hand dug into the site they had drawn blood from. "FUCKING LET ME GO! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TOUCH MY FRIENDS, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! GODDAMMIT, LET ME GO!" He kicked and screamed all the way down a white, dim hallway. He kept screaming at the top of his lungs. It echoed around him.

"Oh, be quiet." A woman's annoyed voice suddenly said behind him. Ghoul snapped his head back, to see a petite, formally dressed asian woman following behind him. "We aren't going to touch you or your friends." She paused, smiling. "Yet."


	24. Chapter 24

**I am SOOOOOOO SOOOOOOO SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I just started school and I haven't had ANY time at all to write :( I will try to update as often as possible from now on but I probably won't be able to upload every day lol. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy chapter 24! (HOLY CRAP. I'm on 24 already? hehe!) **

* * *

><p><strong>BLind Clinic**

Ghoul was being pushed forward, down the long hallway. He turned his head enough to see the smirk of the woman walking behind him.

"Who are you?" He grunted, struggling against the strong grip of the dracs.

The woman rolled her eyes. "I make sure the draculoids are doing their jobs." She smiled at the guard that still had it's gun pointed at Ghoul's head. "These draculoids seem to be following their orders. If they decided to malfunction, we would eliminate them from the premises."

"Malfunction?" Ghoul spat, being dragged around a corner. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The Asian woman shook her head annoyed. "I don't have to tell you anything, but since you are being put away for the rest of your meaningless life, what does it matter. It means if they stop responding to our orders. It has never happened, and never will. Don't worry. Now good day." She turned around and briskly walked in the other direction down the hall. Her heels made a clicking sound every time she stepped.

Ghoul watched her walk away, a boiling rage building inside him. He suddenly was dragged to a stop, and was shoved into a large, white elevator. The two draculoids and the guard followed in, and swiped an ID card into a scanner on the elevator control pad.

"Where are you taking me?" Ghoul groaned. The dracs did not respond, they only stared straight ahead as the elevator descended.

The door opened, and a dark room that seemed to stretch on forever appeared before him. Rows and rows of large cells made up the the room, and hundreds of Killjoys sat or stood behind the bars. They looked gaunt, pale, and thin. They were men and women of all ages; there were older Killjoys, children, and everywhere in between. Ghoul heard muttering and a female gasp as he was pushed past cell after cell.

"GHOUL!" A girl's voice screamed.

Ghoul turned around to see Innocent Resistance and DJ Hot Chimp pressed against the iron bars of one cell. A few other familiar Killjoys were scattered around the inside of the same cell.

The Dracs swiped their card in yet another scanner; this one being attached to the cell itself, unlocking the door. They shoved Ghoul inside roughly, and he landed hard on the ground. He was still handcuffed.

"Hey, are you alright, man?" Resistance whispered gently to the rattled Killjoy. Ghoul moaned, trying to uncuff himself. He couldn't break free.

"I can't believe they got you guys too." Hot Chimp muttered, helping Ghoul sit up. "You were our only chance at bringing BL/ind down..."

"Oh shut up!" A very familiar voice mumbled from the corner. Ghoul turned his body around, and sitting in the shadows, was Party Poison. "We still have Killjoys out there. Dr. D and Missile Kid aren't down here as far as I can tell."

"POISON!" Ghoul squealed, scooting over to his friend. Poison smiled, but his eyes didn't show any happiness. He looked tired.

"They are bringing us all down here." Poison said through clenched teeth. "Locking us away like fucking criminals."

The Killjoys could hear the elevator door open again. The dracs guided Kobra Kid down the dark corridor, and threw him in the same cell. He looked relieved to see his brother, yet pained from the hard landing onto the concrete floor.

"What are we gonna do you guys?" Resistance asked weakly. "We have no way out of here."

"They took our guns." Chimp added. Killjoys in the other cells listened in, looks of hopelessness on their ghostly faces.

"I have no idea." Poison shuddered. "We just have to hope that the Killjoys outside have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>BLind Headquarters**

Golden Heart followed the signs that directed her to 'employee parking'. Many similar BL/ind vans were parked in neat rows in a chain-link fenced area. A few fancy, expensive looking cars were parked nearby. Dr. D sat calmly in the back of the van. He was protected from the outside because the back was windowless; no one would be able to see him.

"You rats be careful in there," Dr. D whispered as the Killjoys pulled their masks on and stepped outside. "I expect you to live long enough to come back for me!"

Missile smiled behind the rubber mask. "We will try our best, Dr. D." She shut the door, enclosing him in the dark van.

Missile looked rediculous. Her disguise was huge; sagging on her. She was too small to look like a proper draculoid, and that would be a severe disadvantage to them. Rebel Renegade thought of a way to hide the girl; she formed the group into a circle, having Missile stand in the middle. It shielded her from the view of anyone watching the group.

The seven Killjoys marched in an orderly fashion through the front doors of the building, sweating under their disguises. A lone drac passed by them in the lobby, but kept walking as if nothing about them was different.

When all was clear, Neon Halo whispered to Missile. "Hun, which direction is the clinic?"

Missile pointed to her right at a hallway that led through other sections of the building. Everyone turned at the same time, trying to look as though they knew where they were going. The building was quiet, and calm. Security cameras blinked from the ceilings. They quickly hustled through the clean corridors, keeping Missile hidden between their bodies. They were tense, yet alert.

The Killjoys walked through the maze-like building, climbing down several sets of stairs. Missile guided them to a large, intimidating security door. A white ID scanner blinked next to the door frame, ready to scan. Golden Heart quickly swiped her card, and the scanner blinked green.

The hefty door rumbled open, and the group hurried through. Inside they found four empty surgical tables; the rest of the room was empty as well.

Missile groaned from behind the others. "This is the clinic all right," She shook her head in disbelief. "They aren't here."

Rebel Renegade and her sisters gaped in horror. Show Pony moaned, frustrated.

"They must be dracs by now," Teardrop Pixie cried helplessly. "We need to get out of here before they get us too."

"No." Missile said sternly. "They could be in the prison downstairs. There might be other Killjoys down there as well. We need to save whoever we can. If there are any survivors, they need us to save them."

"Ok then," Pony sighed, realizing they had no other options. "Lets get down there."

"I'm afraid that would be against your orders."

The group spun around, pressing Missile Kid in between their bodies. In the doorway they had came in from was a serious-faced Asian woman pointing a ray gun directly at them.


	25. Chapter 25

**BL/ind Clinic**

"Who the hell are you?" Symptom Tornado questioned, reaching for her ray gun. Her sisters grabbed theirs also, as did Show Pony, Golden Heart, and Missile Kid. The woman in the doorway slipped her finger over the trigger, ready to shoot.

"I am the chief of Draculoid Control. I believe you 'dracs' are not fulfilling your assigned duties. I'm afraid I am going to have to _dismiss_ you." The woman smirked, reaching in her pocket. She pulled out a small metal remote control; a red button glowing at it's center.

The Killjoys stood still in fear, watching as she pressed the button. Suddenly, a siren blared throughout the room, and a red flashing light bounced off the walls of the hallway. Missile scowled.

"You seriously thought you could sneak into the company and not get caught?" The woman laughed darkly. She backed out of the room slowly, and the door shut behind her; sealing the Killjoys in the clinic.

"Shit." Rebel Renegade growled. "Where the hell are we going to go? We are going to get killed if we step out of the room..."

Golden Heart's hazel eyes scanned the room. A storage closet was in one corner of the room. "Missile. Hide in there!" She pointed to the closet.

Missile ran quickly across the clinic, pulled open the door, and ran inside. It was nearly pitch black, but she could still see what was stored inside the chilled room. Vials and vials of blood. Hundreds of them. She shuddered at the thought of where she was.

"What is she doing in there?" Neon Halo asked nervously. She chewed her fingernails; an old habit she had never gotten over.

Golden Heart smiled sadly. "If we let them get us, they will hopefully think they got us all. Maybe they will forget about Missile. She can sneak out; she knows the place by heart. She could be our last chance. Maybe if we survive, she can rescue us."

The clinic door loudly opened once again, and four draculoids entered the room. Each drac was holding not one but two ray guns in their hands, pointing directly at the group. Missile held her breath in the storage room.

Each Killjoy stood terrified in the bright room, placing their guns in their holsters. They knew this wasn't going to end in their favor.

The Asian woman peeked her head around the sturdy doorframe. Her face was twisted in an evil grin, and her eyes glistened with menacing joy. "Draculoids, I order you to remove your masks. Then fire at will." She stepped back around the corner, away from the sight of the Killjoys.

The draculoids each robotically took off their vamp masks, revealing humans underneath. Familliar humans. Humans the Killjoys never would've expected to point guns in their faces.

It was Poison, Ghoul, Jet, and Kobra.


	26. Chapter 26

**I am SOOOOOOOO sorry that I didn't update in a few weeks. I really feel bad; I was sick, and school, and yadda yadda yadda! Excuses aside, I am going to be working on my story more now :) I really hope you like it! Thank you so much for the reviews! I am so happy that people are reading this! Enjoy chapter 26! I will try to update very soon! xoxo!**

* * *

><p><strong>BLind Clinic**

The startled group of Killjoys watched the four men before them. Each Killjoy looked down the barrel of a white ray gun. They were about to die at the hands of their own friends.

"P-Party Poison?" Show Pony whimpered, leaning away from the red haired man that was aiming at him. His once fierce eyes were cold and blank; glazed over, yet focused on his target. As the Killjoys stood in fear, no remorse washed over the drac's faces. They were complete robots. Draculoids. The freedom-fighting rebels they once had been were long gone.

"They're dracs now." Golden Heart whispered dropping to her knees. She bowed her head to the ground in surrender.

One by one, Show Pony, Rebel Renegade, Neon Halo, Symptom Tornado, Teardrop Pixie, and Golden Heart kneeled down on the cold floor. No one bothered to reach for their guns. They knew they were soon to be fired apon. They closed their eyes, waiting for the blow that would end everything.

When the laser beam ripped through the air, everyone's eyes shot open, checking to see which of their fellow Killjoys had fallen. Golden Heart gasped as Party Poison recoiled from a blast through the neck. Whipping their heads to where the beam originated from, the Killjoys saw Missile Kid standing outside the storage closet; yeilding her raygun.

Missile knew she had failed to save her Killjoy friends back in the desert when she had been kidnapped. She wasn't about to let it happen again. She fired repeatedly at the nearest drac, giving the other Killjoys a split second to join the fight. While the dracs were distracted by Missile, the girls and Pony ambushed Kobra, Ghoul, and Jet. The three fell to the ground, laying motionless beside Poison.

The room was still. Golden Heart whimpered, looking at the dead bodies on the floor. Even though the men were dressed in the pristine white uniforms of BL/ind, they still looked like Killjoys. Missile spoke up, breaking the heavy silence.

"We need to run." She growled. "Split up; we don't have much time to bring this place down." She gripped her gun, and didn't bother putting her mask back on. "That lady knows we are in here; but she probably assumes that are dead by now. Before she comes back, we need to get out of here. I'm going by myself to shut the power down in the plant. That will help us sneak past security, upstairs to my father. All of you will go find the prison and rescue anyone that might still be alive. We will meet back up if we run into each other, and we will make our way upstairs together."

"Shit!" Teardrop Pixie shouted. "You are just a little girl! We can't just let you go by yourself!"

"I've managed to stay alive this long. I think I can make it a little longer." She smiled weakly. "It's our last chance."

The group scattered out the door, and Missile Pointed to a stairway nearby.

"Go all the way down the stairs to the bottom floor. Find and free everyone." Missile ordered. She waved a quick goodbye to her friends and departed. She ran in the opposite direction, quickly darting through the white maze of corridors.

Show Pony opened the door to the stairway for the girls, and followed the Killjoys down the concrete steps. They dashed down five flights of stairs, not passing a single draculoid. They reached a large industrial door, and Rebel scanned her ID into the scanner. It flashed green, and the door opened.

As light poured into the room, they gasped as they saw hundreds of men and women huddled in the shadows. Golden Heart smiled, glad to see Killjoys that hadn't been turned into dracs.

Startled muffles of fear turned into cries of joy as the captured Killjoys realized they were going to be rescued. The six free Killjoys hustled around the room, using their ID cards to scan and unlock the doors to each cell. As the skinny and dirty men and women slowly exited the cells, they whispered weak "thank you's" to their rescuers.

As cell after cell was opened, Pony shrieked in shock. He quickly opened the cell before him. Rebel, Neon, Teardrop, Symptom, and Golden Heart watched, concerned. Their jaws dropped in awe as the Killjoys filed out.

DJ Hot Chimp, and Innocent Resistance shuffled out of the cell. Soon following them out of the dusty chamber was Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, and Jet Star.

Even though they had just been killed minutes before.


	27. Chapter 27

Kobra Kid had a huge grin on his face until he saw Show Pony, the Killjoy sisters, and Golden Heart glaring at him, Poison, Ghoul, and Jet in complete confusion.

"What's the plan?" He asked slowly, carefully watching the others. Pony stood with his jaw dropped; he had no idea how this could be happening.

"Would you care to tell us how the fuck you are still alive?" Golden Heart screeched.

"And why you aren't draculoids?" Teardrop added. Kobra looked at his brother, who looked just as confused as everyone else.

"What do you mean, dead and draculoids?" Ghoul scoffed. "We were thrown in here after we were ambushed. They ran some tests on us or something, and decided to jail us."

"We killed you!" Pony muttered. "You pointed guns directly at our faces!"

"We KNOW what we saw..." Rebel Renegade spoke, rubbing her hand through her hair. She was one hundred percent positive that she was the one to bring down Jet. There was no mistaking what had just happened. They had barely made it out of there alive.

"What are you saying; we have fucking twins out there?" Jet muttered, shaking his head.

"More like exact clones." Neon Halo growled. She paused, her face going white. "Wait..." She looked around the room at the other Killjoys. Every single person had gauze in the crease of their inner elbow. "You said they ran tests? They drew blood or something?"

"Shit." Poison cursed, his eyes widening as he realized what she was getting at. "You don't think they actually made clones of us, do you?" The group fell silent, realizing the crazy idea could actually be true.

"They needed the draculoids." Golden Heart gasped. She twisted her face in fury. "They must've been planning on keeping you all alive to keep making replacements for the dead dracs."

The Killjoys were in awe. They had no idea that something this big had happened. The idea of cloning wasn't even considered. This was the new technology Agent Cherri Cola had warned them about. Jet suddenly sighed, a shaky breath escaping his mouth.

"Oh no." He groaned. "I'm assuming Missile Kid didn't make it out with you guys." His tone was sad. Poison wrinkled his forehead at the thought of the young Killjoy being killed. Jet continued. "And Dr. Death-Defying? Shit."

"No, no, no!" Pony burst out. "Dr. D isn't even in the building! He's safe in the van outside. He knew he'd get caught in his wheel chair, so he stayed behind. And Missile ran off before we got down here. She really saved our skins a few minutes ago when, well, you guys attacked us. Afterwards, she told us to rescue anyone in the prison while she turns off the power to shut down security. We need to get going; she said to meet us up at the top of the building where her father is."

The expressions of the men brightened at the news of Missile and Dr. D's survival. A few stranger Killjoys that were now freed gathered around, listening to the reunion of the gang. The others clutched their loved ones in the shadows, whispering encouragments to their scared companions.

Poison cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the mass number of Killjoys in the room.

"Listen up, everyone!" He yelled. The room immediately quieted, as the people waited to hear their fate. "We need to get out of here now. These are your instructions; If there are any children in here, I want the parents or someone close to them to try and get them out and away from the building. Leave the city; just do what you can to keep them safe. Anyone else, please spread out around the building and bring down any draculoids that you encounter." He stopped, gripping his ray gun tight. "Be careful; we have had many close calls against them. They are sneaky."

A small woman with dirty blonde hair spoke softly to Poison. "What about you guys?"

Poison smiled bravely. "We were instructed by our friend Missile Kid to reach the top of this tower to the bosses of the company. That's where we will end all this."

Cheers erupted among some of the more eager-to-fight Killjoys. Others stood with wide eyes, trembling. Many were without guns; they knew they probably wouldn't last long if they ran into dracs.

Suddenly, a loud hum roared through the room. Everyone looked around in fear, terrified of the unusual noise. The already dimly lit room went completely black.

Everyone was terrified except Poison and his familiar Killjoys. They knew what had just happened.

Missile Kid shut down the power.


	28. Chapter 28

**I have found much more time to work on this lately, so I should be updating more frequently! I am so happy for all the reviews; it really makes writing this so much fun! And I have some big things planned for future chapters, so get ready! :) Thank you for reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>BLind Prison**

Everyone stood in the dark prison room, unsure of what to do. Party Poison felt along the walls, weaving around the others, searching for the door. When he felt the door frame, he sighed. It required power to open.

Kobra Kid followed his brother through the dark. "It closed behind us." He groaned.

Poison grabbed his ray gun and squinted at the wall. He could faintly see the ID scanner, and he raised his gun to it. The sudden laser blast Party Poison fired made numerous Killjoys jump. The scanner sparked, lighting up the room for a few seconds. Everyone nearby could hear the lock mechanism from inside the door come undone. Poison grabbed Kobra, and the two tugged at the large door. It didn't budge. A few other Killjoys saw them struggle, so they helped by grabbing another section of the door. With the strength of the several people pulling on the door, it slowly pulled open.

"Hell yeah!" Kobra grunted, wiping his forehead with the back of his gloved hand. The stairway before them was dark. The white elevator that the prisoners were brought down stood near the stairs, but it was not operating due to the power being down.

Ghoul and Jet met up with Poison and Kobra in the doorway. The crowd of Killjoys stood behind, ready to go. Ray guns were let out of their holsters, gloves were tightened, and nods of encouragement were exchanged among everyone. Poison stepped forward, leading the Killjoys out of the prison; ready to fight for one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>BLind Power Plant**

Missile was alone in the cold, dark room. Machines still hummed from the power just recently being cut off. She looked around, trying to make sure she didn't miss anything. She had pulled the lever to the main generator, turning off all power to the company. That was all she needed to do.

The generator was at least as tall size of a two story house; it was huge, metal, and was centered in the middle of the massive room. It wasn't hard to find. As soon as Missile pulled the lever, the room went dark, and the machines sputtered to a stop.

She realized that she had to move fast; if security was watching, they would soon know that someone had broken into the power plant. Missile's small boots clunked as she sprinted across the metal floor panels; she ran around machine after machine to find her way back to the main door. As she turned around a corner of a massive support beam, what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. It was the RapidGel machine.

Missile looked closely at the large vat of yellow liquid. It should've been churning the liquid around it's cylindrical shaped body, but the power was gone. It just sat in the dark room silently. The liquid gurgled as it stopped its goopy movement. She noticed a warning sign on the side of the machine.

Her eyes scanned the small font, which warned not to let the liquid cool to below 100 degrees. Below the sign was a temperature gauge, which indicated that the liquid was just above 102 degrees at that time, and quickly cooling. Missile gulped, realizing that the entire supply of RapidGel was going to be destroyed if the power wasn't restored. If any of the Killjoys were killed, there would be no way to bring them back.

It was a risk she knew the Killjoys had to take. She took one last look at the machine, and bolted through the room. The door was open, the power outage had busted the security system. Everything in her father's company ran on electricity. He was now at a severe disadvantage.

Missile pushed through the door and ran into the hallway. When she got to the corner, she saw something that made her heart sink. A group of 5 draculoids stood at the end of the corridor; guns pointing her way.

She scowled, and turned around quickly before the draculoids fired at her. The moment she turned, several more dracs appeared in the opposite direction. She was surrounded.


	29. Chapter 29

**Here is chapter 29! I have been reading the reviews that you have been sending me, and it makes me so freaking happy that you are enjoying it! I never EVER thought I would make it this far into the story lol! It just started as a time killer over the summer, and turned into something that I am really having fun with! Thank you so much for the support :) Killjoys make some noise! :)**

* * *

><p>Missile put her ray gun in the air, and spun in a circle looking for any way out. Each side of the hallway was blocked by draculoids. She had nowhere to go.<p>

The Asian lady that they had encountered in the clinic pushed her way past the draculoids and approached Missile. She held a ray gun in front of her, aimed directly at the trembling girl. Missile could finally see the woman's name tag; it did not have a name in particular, but it said Newsagogo. Missile wondered to herself why she would be given such a strange name. Maybe it was because she had to report any news of misbehaving draculoids to the higher powers in the company.

"You are coming with me. We won't let you out of our sight again." Newsagogo growled. Missile had no choice but to be handcuffed by a draculoid and dragged down the hallway.

"Your father won't be happy to know that you have been causing so much trouble, Grace." News spoke as she guided the girl down the hall, followed by the mob of armed dracs.

Missile hissed in fury. "Don't call me that."

News smirked. "Please don't tell me you have a stupid Killjoy name too."

Missile frowned at the woman. "As a matter of fact I do. They aren't stupid either. They are going to bring you and all of this company down."

Newsagogo smiled, her dark eyes gleaming. "Actually, I believe quite the opposite is going to happen. We have a team of draculoids going to the power plant right now to restore power. As soon as the power comes back on, we will be able to use our security cameras again. We will know the exact location of all your 'friends' in the building. We will eliminate them one by one until our facilities are clean and Killjoy-free once again."

Missile gaped in shock. She tugged on her handcuffs, as she was led up a set of stairs. News walked alongside her. "Well, what do you plan to do with me?"

"We are taking you to our security room so you can watch it all happen. Your father thinks it would be a suitable lesson for you to see just what happens when you don't follow the rules." News smiled at Missile. "We gave your friends chances; we even locked them up instead of killing them on the spot. But they just HAD to rebel against everything we worked so hard to build. Don't worry, Grace. It is for the best. This city will be stronger than ever once they are all gone. We can then focus on spreading our company across the world and build brand new cities! We are trying to make the world a better, cleaner, and safer place. You just don't understand that we are the good guys! You're friends are causing unnecessary chaos and bloodshed. If they would've simply surrendered to us in the first place, they wouldn't have to suffer the way they are going to!"

Missile could not believe what was happening. The Killjoys had absolutely no chance if the power came back on. They would be hunted down; and Missile would have to watch it all happen. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she realized that her father was about to win. BL/ind would be victorious. The Killjoys were about to die.

"I will never give in to your company." Missile spat, stopping half way up the stairs. A draculoid behind her roughly grabbed her shoulder and pushed her up the steps. He was too strong to fight against, so she reluctantly shuffled forward.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, dear." News reached the top of the stairs and turned around, facing Missile. Everyone stopped. "If you fail to obey your father and the company, we will have to go to extreme measures to force you to listen." She had a sinister tone to her voice, which sent chills up Missile's back.

"Extreme measures?" Missile stuttered. "What would you do to me?"

"Everything that we do to get our Draculoids to listen to us." News paused, and pointed to a drac behind Missile. "Draculoid number 376534, snap your index finger into pieces."

Missile watched in absolute horror as the drac ungloved his hand and snapped his finger backwards, without even thinking twice. A sickening crunch echoed through the stairway. Missile felt her stomach churn, and a sweat glazed over her forehead.

News smiled at the draculoid. "Thank you. You see Grace, they will do ANYTHING we ask them to do without hesitation. That is because we have ways to alter their brainwaves. The science would be hard to explain to a girl of your age, but lets just say it is basically mind control. I could ask him to get me coffee, or even kill himself if I desired."

"YOU ARE FUCKING MONSTERS!" Missile screamed. News flinched, then wiggled a finger at the raging girl.

"What a mouth you have! That's what happens when you hang around with those rebels; you pick up their naughty language. Oh well, we have ways to change those habits. If you continue talking like that, your father may want to do something about it." The woman turned her back to Missile, and continued walking. "Lets go, I don't want you to miss the action!"

Missile struggled with all her might against the dracs and tried slipping to the ground, but she was grabbed on both sides. Two dracs each took one of her arms, and carried her up the remaining stairs kicking and screaming after Newsagogo.


	30. Chapter 30

Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, and Kobra Kid stood at the front of the crowd of Killjoys, heading out the prison door. Innocent Resistance, Show Pony, Golden Heart, DJ Hot Chimp, and the group of sisters followed behind, and the rest of the Killjoys backed them up. A teenage girl in the center of the crowd was on her knees, unmoving and hysterical.

Someone shouted to the head of the crowd. "HEY! THERE'S A GIRL DOWN!"

Jet Star turned around, and pushed himself through the crowd. The girl looked to be about sixteen, and she looked terrified. Her bloodshot eyes looked up at Jet in fear.

"Who are you, honey?" He asked in a concerned tone. He stuck his dirty hand out to help the girl up, and she grabbed it, shaking.

"H-Heartbroken Horror, sir." She whimpered. "I'm sorry, I'm being absolutely rediculous. I-I just don't think I'm ready to go out there..."

Poison walked up to Jet and the scared girl. Ghoul and Kobra still stood in the doorway, keeping a close eye out for danger.

"It's going to be alright, Horror." Poison spoke, putting an encouraging hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head back and forth. "I don't wanna end up like my family." She whispered with wide, fearful eyes. "They got separated from me, and I think they've been ghosted. I don't wanna die."

Poison smiled sadly. "Risks have to be taken to get whats right. Everybody wants to change the world, but no one wants to die." Jet nodded in agreement with his friend's words. The girl wiped her eyes and forced a weak smile.

"I don't stand a chance though. I don't have a weapon."

DJ Hot Chimp approached the girl, and handed her his gun. "Well now you do." She grasped it, unsure of why he would do such a thing. This meant automatic death if he ran into a drac. He had just basically sacrificed himself for her safety.

Hot Chimp winked at the girl and rejoined his friends without saying a word. Golden Heart's jaw was practically on the floor. She could not believe he had just done that for a complete stranger, yet she envied his kindness. Heartbroken Horror held the gun close to her heart, and blinked away her tears. She looked at Poison and Jet.

"Lets go." She sniffled.

* * *

><p>The massive group of Killjoys scuffled down the dark hallway. Everyone that had a gun held it in front of them, ready to shoot at the slightest sign of a draculoid. Poison, Kobra, Ghoul, and Jet led the Killjoys through the maze of hallways. They had little idea where they were going, but they knew they had to find the main lobby where they had been shot down. That would be where they split up.<p>

After briskly walking through hall after hall, they encountered a lone draculoid passing by. It quickly pulled out it's gun, only to be shot down by Ghoul. The Killjoys behind let out sighs of relief as they saw that the rest of the hallway was clear. It was hard to see in the dark, but they could tell they were alone.

They continued on. They turned a corner, and Kobra hissed.

"I know where we are. This was the hallway we last came down before getting shot." He pointed at an intersecting hallway up ahead. "I'm pretty sure that if we take a left, we will come out in the lobby."

Poison smiled and patted his brother on the back. "Good memory, man!" He waved the rest of the Killjoys onward. They hurried down the hall, and took a left like Kobra suggested. He was right; the lobby stretched out before them. It was different though.

When they had been shot, the bodies of countless draculoids were littered around the floor. They had managed to kill some of them before being brought down. Agent Cherri Cola had been shot here as well. It was strange to see that all the bodies were gone; the marble floor glistened, freshly cleaned. The room was perfectly still and spotless.

The only proof that a battle had occured here was the few laser blast holes in the concrete walls. Some panes of the glass windows had small holes in them from stray beams hitting them. Kobra saw the exact wall that his brother had been shot. He shuddered, hoping he would never have to witness anything like that ever again. The chances were low; he knew a lot of the people standing around him were about to be slaughtered. Possibly even him.

Ghoul pointed to the door that he 'died' at saving Missile and Jet. "There. That's the exit. It goes right out into the street. That's where the kid's can get out."

Jet ran to the door and threw it open. A few adults guided their smaller children out. Only about ten children had left, as the group was mainly adults or teenagers. A woman holding a small child stopped in the doorway and looked to Jet.

"Where do we take them?" She asked. Rebel Renegade suddenly remembered Dr. Death-Defying.

"Oh! Dr. D is out there! Go to the parking lot and find the BL/ind van that's parked closest to the building. He can't drive, but someone else can! It should be big enough to hold all of you!" Rebel smiled, happy to know that the kids would have way out of the city. "Just drive out of the city, and get somewhere safe."

The children and their few guardians departed. Poison gathered the remaining Killjoys around the room. "Here is where we have to split up. Your task is to go around the building and shoot down all the dracs you can find. Kobra, Ghoul, Jet, and I are going to try to get to the top of the building, meet up with Missile Kid, and kill her father. He's the man that's in charge of BL/ind. If we kill him, it's all over."

The Killjoys split into small groups and headed off into different directions. DJ Hot Chimp stayed with Innocent Resistance, Show Pony, and Golden Heart. Rebel Renegade and her sisters went their own way. The others ran off with the Killjoys they knew. Everyone took one last hopeful look at the four men who were about to do the most dangerous and important task of all. When the room was empty, Poison looked at his three friends and held his gun tight, ready to go.

Then the lights came on.


	31. Chapter 31

Kobra Kid stared at the ceiling. The lights above their heads were once again lit, and the security cameras in the corners of the rooms blinked. Power flowed through every electrical device in the building.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ghoul asked, as the four stood dumbfounded in the center of a brightened hallway. The hall was silent, except for the light hum of energy the lights gave off.

"Something is wrong," Poison whispered staring directly into a camera that was pointed at them. "They must've caught Missile Kid. They turned the power back on."

"No. No. No. NO!" Kobra growled, slamming his fist against the wall. "What are we supposed to do now? They can clearly see all of us with their cameras. We're screwed!"

Jet's face whitened. "They are going to destroy the Killjoys that separated from us. Half of them don't even have fucking guns!"

Poison looked at the floor. "It's too late to do anything about it. They've probably already sent dracs out to hunt us down." He took a deep breath and looked at his companions. "We need to carry out our plans. We will just need to be more careful."

The four men quickly walked on, reaching a set of stairs. They climbed to the next floor, where they met with another identical hallway. Passing by a white elevator mid-way down the hall, Kobra stopped.

"I just heard something." He muttered, carefully stepping past the elevator.

Ghoul looked at the nervous man skeptically. "You're just jumpy. It was probably the floor creaking. Don't lose your cool, man."

"No, I really fucking heard something-" Kobra barely got the sentence out before the elevator doors were jolted open. The Killjoys jumped back, inching away from the elevator.

A group of seven draculoids emerged from the elevator, quickly running towards the Killjoys with raised guns.

* * *

><p><strong>BLind Scarecrow Unit**

Newsagogo led Missile Kid into a room that was labeled the 'Scarecrow Unit'. The dark room had several draculoids in it, watching monitors that were attached to the walls. The monitors showed the activity of every hallway, doorway, and elevator in the entire building. Most showed no movement, other than a few stray draculoids passing by here and there. There was no sign of Killjoys anywhere.

A Draculoid grabbed Missile Kid's arm and led her to a metal support beam in the center of the room. He uncuffed the girl's handcuffs, and held her arms out around the pole. Newsagogo reattached the handcuffs to her wrists, leaving Missile Kid with little range of movement. She was stuck to the pole, facing the security camera screens.

"If you need anything let me know." Newsagogo mocked, sitting down at a chair alongside another drac. She gazed up at the screen, leaning back in her chair. Seconds later, she pulled out a small cell phone from inside her jacket pocket.

Missile watched the woman slowly dial the phone. She tugged on her handcuffs; the cold metal left painful red marks on her skin. She carefully slid to the ground, sitting cross-legged on the floor. There was no point fighting; she knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"Sir, we have her." News spoke cheerfully into the phone. "This time we have her secured. We are keeping an eye on her friends; they seem to be roaming around the building."

Missile's eyes flickered to a television screen in the far corner of the room. The camera focused on the main lobby. A few Killjoys came into focus, then several more, then several more. Soon, the entire floor of the lobby was filled with Killjoys. Missile could recognize Party Poison's flaming red hair in the crowd of people. She smiled at the screen, happy to see them.

A draculoid stood up, and walked to Newsagogo. He tapped her shoulder, and pointed to the screen. News coughed into the phone.

"Actually sir, we found them in the main lobby. We will have draculoids sent to all exits, and every floor. We will have them brought down shortly. The girl is safe with me."

Missile ignored the woman's cold words and continued to watch the screen. A few children ran outside with some adults. The remaining Killjoys separated, going in all different directions. Poison, Kobra, Ghoul, and Jet were the four on which she kept her focus; they were the ones her future depended on.

"We have them all targeted. Our draculoids are ready and waiting." News reported into her cell phone. She spun around in her chair and looked at Missile. "Grace, your daddy says hi."

"Tell him he can go to hell." Missile spat.

News smiled and spun around again facing the monitors, placing the phone to her ear once more. "Sweet kid you have, sir."

Missile continued watching the camera footage. The four Killjoys were walking down a second floor hallway. They went out of frame, and reappeared in another monitor. Kobra Kid stopped.

Newsagogo watched with a grin on her face as an elevator door opened on the screen. They watched the Killjoys spin around, to see a gang of draculoids rushing toward them. Missile cried out in horror, watching helplessly as her friends backed down the hallway in fear.

"This is where it all gets good," News chuckled, gazing intently at the outnumbered Killjoys on the screen. Missile had her head down, her face buried into her shoulder. She couldn't watch. She didn't want to watch her last chance of freedom die with her friends.


	32. Chapter 32

"Shit, shit, shit!" Ghoul screeched through clenched teeth. He whipped his ray gun out of it's holster just in time; a laser beam dashed through the air right past his arm. It barely missed him.

Poison fired, and knocked down a draculoid on his first shot. Kobra dodged the enemy's laser beams, and inched closer to the dracs. He fired at point-blank range, both firing, kicking, and punching at the same time. He was bringing down multiple dracs at a time, while depending on the other Killjoys for help with the ones he couldn't reach.

Jet stayed back, firing rapidly at the draculoids. He paled as he saw Kobra drop to the ground suddenly. "POISON! YOUR BROTHER'S DOWN!"

Poison continued firing, and made his way into the draculoids that were dropping like flies. Ghoul ghosted the final drac, and grabbed Jet, making their way to their fallen Killjoy.

"It's alright guys, I was only grazed." Kobra moaned, laying on his back on the floor. He grimaced as Poison kneeled down beside him and rolled up his brother's pant leg. Blood was saturating his dark jeans.

"Fuck, Kobra! More than grazed. You have a chunk blasted out of your leg!" Poison made a face at the nasty wound. It looked painful.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Kobra attempted to stand up, but sharply inhaled in pain. "Ok, maybe not." Poison frowned and wrinkled his forehead. The rusty smell of blood wafted through the air as Kobra's leg oozed.

Jet rolled over the dead body of a nearby draculoid. He ripped a piece of fabric off of the drac's shirt, making a long white strip.

"Stay still, let me clean it up real quick." He said. "We have to hurry, we don't have much time to get out of here." Jet spoke, pushing Ghoul and Poison out of his way. Kobra leaned on his elbows, wincing at the sting of the wound.

Poison made room for Jet, and scooted against the wall of the hallway. He looked away, not wanting to see the gore of his brother's wounded leg. Instead, he looked at his feet. Then he heard a faint gasping noise.

Looking next to him, he noticed a draculoid's chest heaving. The unusual thing was that it's chest was fuller, in a way, rounder. The drac was also smaller in stature. It was gasping for air from behind it's silicone mask; a deep wound blasted into it's stomach.

"Shit, this one's still alive!" Poison muttered, crawling over to the drac. It was sprawled out on the floor, clearly dying. Poison sympathetically grabbed it's mask, to expose the face of the anguished draculoid. When he pulled it off, he recoiled as if he touched a hot iron. All air left his lungs, and his body went numb. He fell over the body of the drac, feeling his world collapse around him.

The others didn't notice Poison beginning to shake and spasm in terror; they were too busy tending to Kobra's wound. Kobra's eyes were tightly shut as he tried to ignore the pain. It wasn't until Poison let out a bloodcurdling scream did they notice him in the corner.

"NO!" Poison cried, grasping at the baggy clothing of the draculoid below him. Shocked and unknowing of what was happening, Jet and Ghoul fumbled for their guns, thinking they were being attacked. Kobra opened his eyes in worry.

Poison was leaning over the shuddering and bloody body of his wife, Lindsey.


	33. Chapter 33

**BL/ind Scarecrow Unit**

Missile Kid sat on the floor, amazed that the four Killjoys had made it out alive. She decided to herself to give them more credit; they were excellent fighters. She couldn't tell what was happening, but Ghoul and Jet were crouched over Kobra Kid, who was on the floor wincing.

Newsagogo sat in her chair scowling. "How the hell did they bring down seven draculoids?" She screeched in frustration. "Draculoid 765382, please send out more draculoids to level two and three of the west wing." The drac seated next to News stood up and left the room. News continued to fix her eyes on the Killjoys who were scattered around the building; each appearing on various monitors.

Missile watched Party Poison, who was huddled over a draculoid. He raised his head for just a split second, giving Missile enough time to see the completely destroyed expression he wore. On the screen, she could see Kobra, Ghoul, and Jet snap their heads up, and realize what Poison was so upset about. Missile didn't know why he was so upset; but she figured that he knew the ghosted drac.

Newsagogo stood up, yet kept her eyes focused on the screen, watching Poison with a smile. She shook her head in amazement.

"He's weak." She simply said. She looked down at Missile, turned around, and walked out of the room, leaving the girl alone with several silent draculoids.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God," Jet breathed. He kneeled over Kobra's freshly patched-up wound. He couldn't move; he didn't even know what to say. He did not expect to see Poison's wife lying underneath the Draculoid clothing.<p>

Poison whimpered, teardrops landing on the woman's face. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, his face inches away from hers. Her dark eyes looked vacantly up at his; her rosey lips were parted, gasping for air.

"Lindsey..." He sobbed. He stroked his wife's hair, brushing strands off of her soft face. He felt like he had been punched hard in the gut. He couldn't breathe. All he could do was stare at the empty face he hadn't seen in so long. The dying woman shook lightly underneath him, her hand reaching for something.

Kobra noticed. "Poison," he said sternly. "Poison, she's reaching for..."

"WHAT!" Poison lashed at his brother. Tears welled out of his eyes, as he faced his saddened friends. Through his anguish, he didn't notice Ghoul run up to Lindsey and quickly press his gun against her temple. He shot a single laser blast, and the woman's body went still. She dropped the white BL/ind raygun that she had just been holding to Poison's back. Poison turned at the sound of the gunshot, and roared in fury.

"NO! NO, FUCK! NO!" Poison screamed, shoving Ghoul back hard. Ghoul fell backwards, his head bouncing off the concrete wall. Poison grabbed his wife's limp body, holding her tight to him. Her body was hard and cold, but it still felt like Lindsey. He couldn't hold back the tears that fought their way out of his eyes.

"Gerard." Kobra whispered, painfully crawling to his brother. Poison snapped his head up at the sound of his long-forgotten real name. "Gerard, it isn't Lindsey."

Poison shook his head. "It IS Lindsey, Mikey! It's my fucking wife we killed!" He sobbed uncontrollably, leaning his face into Kobra's shoulder. Kobra took hold of Lindsey's body, and slowly laid her down on the floor. He pulled Poison into a tight hug, letting him cry it out.

Ghoul and Jet crawled over as well, encircling Poison in a tight hug. Poison was a wreck; he couldn't calm himself. The sight of her jabbed at his heart. It made his knees weak. He felt the room spinning.

"She's just a draculoid, Gerard." Kobra said, rubbing his brother's hunched shoulders. "That's not really her. She's not in pain. That was just a clone. You know that."

Ghoul rubbed his head, which was throbbing from being slammed against the wall. "I'm sorry, man. But she was going to shoot you. She grabbed her gun when you weren't looking."

Poison tried to process this. He stood up, turning away from the others. He ran to the elevator doors, and looked up to the security camera that was pointing at him.

He got as close as he could to the camera, and flicked his middle finger at the lens. Even though he knew they wouldn't be able to hear him, he screamed into the camera at the top of his lungs.

"You fucking did this to me. If you touch my wife or daughter I will fucking kill you in the most PAINFUL way possible! I'm fucking coming for you!"

He ripped the ID card off a deceased draculoid, and stormed into the elevator that the draculoids came out of. Ghoul and Jet helped Kobra to his feet, and they followed after the furious, revengeful Killjoy.


	34. Chapter 34

As soon as the sturdy white doors to the elevator closed, Poison dropped down in front of a key pad of buttons on the wall. He was still shaking, and the others could tell he was furious and scared. Kobra felt terrible; he couldn't imagine how his brother felt seeing the exact clone of his wife dying at his feet.

"I'm assuming we should go straight to the top, then." Poison muttered, holding his finger against the button that read the highest number; floor 25.

"Yeah," Jet agreed, holding his ray gun tightly to his side. "I guess this is it."

Kobra scowled, gripping his thigh. His jeans were stained with blood, and it hurt like hell. He couldn't stand much longer.

"You ok, Kobra?" Ghoul winced as he watched his friend's knees shake.

Kobra shook his head side to side. "This fucking hurts. We better not have to run anywhere or I'm screwed." He leaned against the elevator's wall in pain.

"You'll be fine. I won't let them touch you." Poison whispered, poking the '25' button. The elevator lifted, slowly taking them up to the top of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>BLind Scarecrow Unit**

Missile Kid sat nervously against the support beam, her leg falling asleep. She kept her eyes fixed on the four lead Killjoys. On the many floors of the building, the other Killjoys were ghosting a good number of Draculoids. There were also some casualties on their side.

She watched on one monitor Poison, Ghoul, Jet, and Kobra enter an elevator. There was no camera inside it, so she had to wait until they popped up on another screen. Missile assumed they were going up to the top to take care of her father.

Missile was alone in the room with a group of dracs. They were watching the screens along with her, and they never said a single word. Missile tried freeing herself once again, but she was cuffed too tightly to the pole.

Minutes after Newsagogo left the room, she appeared on a security camera screen. She was at an elevator door; but it was on a different floor than the one the Killjoys used. She had a silver crowbar in her hands.

The woman shoved the end of the crowbar in the door of the elevator, and pulled. Slowly the door opened, revealing a dark and empty elevator shaft. Missile watched, unsure of what Newsagogo was trying to do. The draculoids watching seemed uncaring.

News pulled out a BL/ind gun from inside her jacket. She aimed into the darkness of the elevator shaft, and fired several shots. Missile's heart dropped. She was trying to break the elevator. The same elevator that the Killjoys were still inside.

* * *

><p>Ghoul sat on the floor of the elevator next to Kobra, waiting to reach the top. The men were silent, scared about what they were about to face. No one had a clue about the number of dracs that would be guarding the top floor, or if Kobra would even be able to get up off the floor of the elevator.<p>

Suddenly, the elevator car shook. Kobra and Ghoul rolled sideways unintentionally, Ghoul smacking his head on the wall. Poison and Jet fell to the ground, grabbing the hand rail on the wall for support.

"What the fuck!" Jet screamed as the lights inside the elevator went black. The elevator jolted to a halt, leaving Ghoul and Kobra moaning in pain.

"Is everyone ok?" Poison asked, trying to get to his feet. The ground was slanted sideways, and the elevator car was leaning at a slight angle.

Ghoul was rubbing his head in the dark. "How many times do I have to smash my skull in before I get fucking brain damage?"

"Did the elevator get stuck?" Kobra breathed through the pain in his leg. "Or did the power go out again?"

"I don't know." Poison groaned. "We need to get out of here." He felt at the door. Because of the shaking of the system, the door was slightly jarred open. Poison slipped his fingers through the space and tugged the door open.

"We are just below floor 21." Poison said, looking up the elevator shaft. The floor number was marked on the dark stone wall outside the elevator. A space was indented about three feet up; it was the opening the elevator would let it's passengers off at. It was an escape route.

"Please don't tell me you want us to climb to the next floor." Kobra whined from the corner. "There is no way I'm getting up there like this."

The group was silent, knowing that Kobra was right. He could barely stand up as it was, let alone pull himself up a ledge. He was in bad shape.

"We have no other way out. The car is tipping, so it's not gonna be working for a while." Poison said, bending down to grab his brother's hand. Ghoul gripped Kobra's other hand, and the two pulled him up. He grunted, leaning on his good leg.

Poison put his gun in his holster and leaned out the door. He reached up, his fingertips grazing the ledge of the 21st floor's doorway. Kobra, Ghoul, and Jet watched nervously as Poison jumped into the elevator shaft. The moment his feet left the ground, he had to use all of his upper body strength to pull himself up onto the ledge.

He was fine. He turned around on the ledge and called to the others. "Ok, someone else come up!"

Ghoul took a step forward, and looked down into the darkness of the elevator shaft. He aimed his ray gun down the hole, and fired. The laser beam hurled into the darkness, eventually disappearing out of view. Ghoul gulped.

"Shit. That's a long way down."

"Don't think about it! Just jump; I'll get you!" Poison called from above. Ghoul inched his way to the edge of the door, and looked up. He was the shortest of the four, and couldn't reach the ledge above him.

"I can't reach!" Ghoul replied to Poison. "I can't do it..."

Poison leaned over the ledge, reaching a hand out. "Just grab my hand." He made eye contact with his scared friend. "You aren't going to fall. I got you."

Ghoul took a deep breath and jumped.


	35. Chapter 35

Ghoul gripped Poison's hand tightly as he dangled limply in the dark elevator shaft. Poison pulled the man up enough for Ghoul to take hold of the ledge with his other hand. He pulled himself over, and crawled as far away from the elevator as possible. He never felt so happy to be on solid ground before in his life.

"Send Kobra up next!" Poison called down to Jet. "You are going to have to help him up, Jet."

"This is going to go well." Kobra muttered, slowly limping to the doorway. He was tall enough to reach the ledge above him; he just couldn't pull himself up.

Poison motioned Ghoul over to help pull Kobra up onto the ledge. Each Killjoy gripped a hand and pulled. Jet stood underneath Kobra, pushing his good leg up. Within seconds, Kobra was pulled safely to the 21st floor.

Jet managed to pull himself up without a problem. Once the four were all safely on the ledge, they entered the hallway. The lights were on.

"The power didn't go out." Jet grumbled, looking down the empty hallway. "Either the elevator broke down, or someone caused it to stop."

"I don't know what just happened. All I know is that we need to climb five more sets of stairs to get to the top." Ghoul said, pointing to the stairwell that was across the hall. "Kobra, you're really going to have to push yourself up those stairs."

Kobra made a face and looked at his leg. "Whatever. Lets just kill these motherfuckers so I can get some heavy-duty painkillers in me."

Poison smiled at his brother's weak attempt at humor. Jet and Poison each took to one side of Kobra, giving him support to climb the stairs. Ghoul held his gun carefully in front of him, keeping an eye out for draculoids.

After climbing the set of stairs to the next floor, Jet smiled and let out a laugh. "Hey, at least the elevator didn't stop all the way down on the fifth floor!"

"If that were the case, we would've let Kobra fend for himself down there!" Ghoul joked. Kobra rolled his eyes.

Poison was still. He looked straight up. Four more sets of stairs spiraled above them. It was dimly lit, but he could tell they were almost at the top.

"Shhhhhhh." He hushed, holding one side of Kobra up. "We've gotta be quiet."

"Why?" Kobra asked. "I don't see any dracs in here."

"You don't know if any are up at the top guarding the door." He replied. "They might be waiting for us up there or something."

The four were extremely quiet from that point on. Poison and Jet dragged Kobra up the stairs with minimal pain, and the four flights of stairs were drac free. When they reached the very top, there were zero guards. The steel door before them was locked, yet they had an ID card to get in. This was it. The moment that would decide the fate of every Killjoy on the planet.

Poison walked to his limping brother. "Kobra, whatever happens in there, I have your back." He looked at Jet and Ghoul. "I have all of your backs. I don't wanna see anything happen to you guys. You've been with me from the beginning. We've been through everything together, and I won't let them get you." Poison tried to keep the tears from spilling out of his eyes. He was scared for his own life, but he was even more scared for the people before him. His stomach turned; nerves he never felt before in his existance made his body tremble.

Kobra dragged his bad leg behind him and made his way to his brother. He wrapped his arms around the red haired Killjoy's back in a tight hug. Kobra smiled weakly at Poison. "If anything happens to me, you gotta promise me you'll find Alicia. Tell her I love her with all my heart."

Poison looked directly into Kobra's eyes, and grabbed his brother by the shoulders. "Nothing will happen to you. You are going to see your wife, and you are going to tell her that yourself." Kobra's lip trembled and he nodded, a determined smile spreading across his face. Ghoul and Jet stepped forward and joined in a group hug.

Poison broke free and quickly scanned the ID card. The scanner flashed green, granting them access. Poison looked back at his friends one last time and smiled encouragingly.

"Are you ready, Ray?" Poison asked, his hand on the door handle. He felt it was appropriate to call his friends by their real names. They were no longer running; they didn't need the disguises. They were taking on the enemy head on.

"Yeah!" Jet replied, adrenaline shooting through every vein in his body. He was ready to get this over with.

"How 'bout you, Frank?"

"All night, baby!" Ghoul winked, twirling his ray gun around his finger.

"How about you, Mikey?" Poison looked at his brother; worried about his condition.

Kobra pulled his gun out of it's holster, and pointed it at the door. "Fuckin' ready!" He said with strength in his voice. He was trying to force the pain out of his thoughts; he kept thinking about his wife, and how in minutes he would either be dead or free. He was terrified of the first outcome, and thrilled about the second.

"Well I think I'm alright." Poison said, trying to assure himself. His voice shook, but his grip on the door handle didn't weaken. "One, two, three, go!"

Poison thrust the door open.


	36. Chapter 36

**BL/ind Scarecrow Unit**

The door to the Scarecrow Unit security room slid open. Newsagogo stood in the door frame, her arms tightly crossed. She had a scowl twisted on her face.

"Grace, it appears your friends are quite skilled. They made it farther than anyone here expected. This is the end though, they are going to be killed once and for all." She paused, her eyes wincing. "It is time for us to go now." News spoke quickly, pointing to a draculoid. "Drac 287361, please remove Grace from the pole."

Missile growled to herself, then screamed. "IT'S MISSILE KID! CALL ME MISSILE KID! I'M NOT GRACE ANYMORE!" Her scream echoed around the room. A draculoid stood up and robotically walked to the girl. He bent down and uncuffed her. Missile Kid tried to run once she was free, but the drac whipped it's hand out, grabbing her wrist tightly. It re-fastened her hand cuffs, assuring that she wouldn't run off. Newsagogo stood nearby, waiting.

"You aren't going anywhere." News spoke with an annoyed tone. "Don't bother trying to escape. You'll just end up dead like your friends."

A lump formed in Missile's throat as Newsagogo dragged her out of the room and down the hall. She had no idea where she was taking her, and she was scared.

* * *

><p><strong>BLind Penthouse Office**

Party Poison was the first to enter the large office. Fun Ghoul, then Jet Star, and then a limping and tired Kobra Kid followed after Poison through the door. The office was quiet; and it was dark. The room was all glass; the walls surrounding them were made of shiny, reflective glass panes. The ceiling was also a giant window. A bright orange moon glistened above them, the sole light in the entire office.

Ghoul looked through the window closest to him. They were extremely high up; it was disorienting being in such a high room with translucent walls surrounding them. The Killjoys took in their surroundings quickly, their guns pointed out in front of them.

A wooden desk was at the most distant point from the door that the Killjoys stood near. A large black chair was turned backwards behind it, facing away from the Killjoys. Whoever was seated at it was looking out the window-wall.

"Ah, Killjoys." A deep male voice sighed. "I am amazed you have evaded my draculoids so easily. They are so smart and strong, yet somehow you are still alive."

Ghoul clenched his fists. "You fucking MONSTER!" He lashed out, ready to jump towards the man. Jet and Poison grabbed Ghoul, before he lunged at the man in the chair.

"Contain yourself. I'm no monster; I'm simply saving the world." He spun his chair around, revealing a clean-shaven, sharply dressed, middle-aged man.

"How do you consider bombing ninety percent of the planet straight to hell saving the world? You killed MILLIONS of people!" Poison spat at the smirking man.

"I SAW the planet." The man said. "I SAW how people were destroying the world. Wars, violence, greed! That's all the planet was! Every country had different rules, leaders, ways of life; it made no sense! I knew what had to happen. I had the opprotunity to take the world into my own hands, so I did! I knew if I could make everyone think the same way, they would stop ruining our planet! All the ugly that was in the world would turn into perfection! It would be a perfect, beautiful planet. Clean and safe. Safe for the children. Like my daughter."

"Your daughter disagrees with you." Poison muttered. "She knows the truth. She knows you are a monster. She knows that you killed off millions of innocent people for power. That's all this is about; power. That 'saving the world' speech is complete bullshit."

"Oh, my friends. You are mistaken!" He stood up, walking over to one window-wall. He gazed into the distance, smiling. "You think I WANTED all of this? It isn't as easy as it looks to be the sole ruler of these survivors! They needed someone to look up to! I needed to look perfect in the time of worldwide crisis; I needed to be a role model for these people! I guess I did a decent job, as they flocked to Battery City."

Kobra snarled. "You bastard! Who the hell would look up to you?" He pointed his gun at the man, who raised his hands in defense. Kobra continued. "The survivors only flocked to your city because their homes were destroyed, and they were promised safety and shelter! Your lies got you this far!"

The man put a hand on his chest, as if Kobra's words genuinely hurt him. "But my words were the truth! They were guaranteed saftey if they moved into the city, and that is all that they have had. Nothing has happened to those who followed the rules."

"Are you fucking serious?" Ghoul screeched. "You've cloned them all into brainwashed zombies, then locked them all away in dark prison cells!"

"Yes, but they were safe. I did not lie. They were promised safety and shelter. That is what they got." The man replied.

The Killjoys stood bewildered. They could not believe the sheer insanity of the man before them. He honestly believed he was the 'savior' of the planet. He believed he deserved the power he held in his hands. He was psychotic.

"I am sorry, Killjoys. But I have rules to uphold. You are criminals for disobeying my laws; and you have been given multiple chances to change your ways. It is too late for you now; you must be eliminated." The man picked up a large ray gun, and aimed it at Party Poison.

Kobra, Ghoul, and Jet snapped their guns up, and thrusted them in the man's direction. Instead of taking cover, the man stood out in the open, smiling. He lowered his gun.

"That isn't a good idea." He stated, pointing to the door behind them. It opened and Newsagogo, the bald man from the desert, and a large crowd of draculoids entered.

Then, with a drac holding a gun against her head, Missile Kid walked in.


	37. Chapter 37

The bald man, Korse, walked briskly to the man standing proudly in the corner of the glassy, moonlit room. Newsagogo stood nearby, smiling. The draculoids circled around the room, aiming their guns at the four Killjoys. One drac stood off to the side with a gun pressed to Missile Kid's temple.

"Korse!" The man said eagerly, grasping the bald man's hand in a firm handshake. Korse smiled a crooked grin, glad to see his boss pleased with his work. "I am very happy to see that you have completely cleared the zones of Killjoys. You did a fantastic job getting them all here to the city!"

"It was my pleasure, sir." Korse replied, tipping his head in respect.

"And Ms. Newsagogo." The man said, stepping up to the petite woman. "You have been wonderful as well! Without your careful eye, my draculoids would not be doing their jobs. Also, thank you very much for babysitting little Grace."

Missile Kid scoffed in the corner. Her father's head snapped in her direction, and he grinned a menacing, toothy smile. Missile glared at her father while struggling against the drac beside her, uncaring that a gun was against her skull.

"Oh Grace, what are we going to do, honey? You've been a very bad girl. I am extremely disappointed in you." He scolded, stepping in front of the small girl. She spat at her father's feet. "This is not how I raised you! You need to show respect!" The man slapped Missile hard across the face. Poison and Jet jumped at the unexpected strike, while Kobra and Ghoul hissed with fury. Missile gaped in shock, her left cheek turning red.

"I am your Father, and you will obey me. Missile, I wouldn't want to have to FORCE you to follow my rules; you wouldn't want that. Would you?"

"No." Missile mumbled, barely audible.

Her father tapped his foot on the ground. "I didn't hear you."

Missile hesitated before speaking. She looked straight into the man's cold eyes. "Fuck off." She lunged forward, hissing her curse directly in his face. The draculoid grabbed her by her curly hair, pulling her back to her place. Missile cried out in pain and fear. She knew she was being stupid; there was no one to save her now. The Killjoys had lost, and she was about to become another victim to her father's ruthless rule.

The man turned back to the Killjoys. A single drac stepped behind each Killjoy, placing the barrel of a ray gun against the back of their heads. Poison gulped, realizing that they had failed. They had failed their families. If his wife and daughter were still out there, they would never be saved. At that moment, he was more scared for his family than for his own life. He wasn't afraid of dying; he was afraid that he would never see the beautiful face of Lindsey, or Bandit ever again.

The Killjoys had guns, but they were severely outnumbered. If they so much as raised their guns, they would be shot down. No one wanted to take the risk of being the one starting the massacre of their own friends. One by one, they dropped their guns into their holsters. They stood still, awaiting their own excecution. There was nothing else they could do.

"Grace, I feel like I failed you as a father." The man spoke, looking at Missile. "I feel like I was so busy rebuilding the planet, that I had no time to discipline you. I let you stray. You have fallen in with the wrong crowd; and so I must change that. I must show you what happens when you don't follow the rules. There are consequences."

Kobra Kid watched in pure terror as Missile's father walked over to Party Poison. Poison looked up into the man's black eyes with disgust. The man raised his gun, firing down into the Killjoy's shin. Poison screamed in pain, and dropped to the ground. Dark red blood gushed out of his leg just below his knee. Kobra Kid shook uncontrollably; he couldn't watch this. Ghoul and Jet held their screams of horror in by covering their mouths; they could not believe that this man would drag their deaths out like this. They expected a quick shot to the head. Missile stood in the corner bawling. She whimpered pleas for him to stop, but the man continued on to the next Killjoy in line. Ghoul.

Ghoul dropped to the ground quickly, a laser beam piercing the right side of his chest. He gasped in pain, clutching his shirt. Blood began saturating his dark shirt, then making it's way through his vest. Poison was writhing on the floor in agony; and Kobra was dry heaving at the sight.

"You see, Grace. This is the penalty for disobeying me. There is no way rebelling will bring you success." The man spoke, holding his gun up in the air, ready to fire at Jet Star.

To everyone's surprise, the door behind the Killjoys thrust open. Show Pony whirled gracefully into the room.


	38. Chapter 38

Kobra and Jet stood wide-eyed and confused as Show Pony hurled himself into the room. Ghoul and Poison gasped in pain on the floor, hardly noticing Pony's entrance. The minute Pony came into view, several draculoids pointed their guns at the roller skating man.

Pony gave a quick wave to the Killjoys. "Don't worry about me." Pony said, winking at Kobra. The Killjoys had no idea what he was doing. Pony was directly in the center of the room, with multiple guns pointed at him. He had the attention of every draculoid.

"What the hell are you doing, Pony!" Jet screeched in fear. Suddenly, Show Pony pulled out his pink ray gun. Quickly raising it and hardly aiming, he fired at Missile's father. He missed, hitting the glass window behind the man. It shattered, a cool night breeze whirling through the room.

Missile's father jumped sideways, taking cover behind his sturdy desk. "Fucking kill him!" He ordered. Every draculoid in the room aimed their guns at Show Pony, who stood proudly in the middle of the floor. Pony smiled bravely and saluted the Killjoys. The room exploded with gunfire and he fell to the ground. He had been hit multiple times.

Missile Kid screamed in horror; Jet and Kobra stood in awe. Poison and Ghoul looked up through their agony and saw what had happened. Their friend had sacrificed himself to give them one last chance. It couldn't be wasted.

Kobra and Jet whipped out their guns as fast as they possibly could. Poison fumbled for his, and Ghoul painfully slid his out of it's holster. Kobra quickly shot down the draculoid that was standing behind him, freeing himself from the gun held to his head. He ghosted the drac behind Jet, as Jet fired at a few across the room. Poison was flat on his back on the ground, shooting at the dracs around him. He managed to bring down the drac that was hovering over MIssile Kid.

The dracs that were still standing took aim at the Killjoys. Laser beams sailed through the air, crashing through windows. Glass shattered all around the Killjoys, lights were brought down, furniture was hit. It was chaos.

Suddenly, the door behind the Killjoys ripped open again. Rebel Renegade, Neon Halo, Golden Heart, and Innocent Resistance ran as fast as they could in, their guns raised high. Innocent Resistance gasped as she saw Show Pony laying bloody on the ground. With tear-filled eyes, she fired at Newsagogo. She missed, but the woman backed away in fear. She was up against the wall, with Resistance's gun aimed directly at her face. Resistance didn't fire; but she held her aim on the terrified woman.

With the sudden addition of Killjoys, the dracs were slowly brought to their demise. In the middle of the fight, Jet was hit in the shoulder, and he dropped to the ground. He crawled behind a plush chair, firing through the pain in his upper arm.

The room roared with fury. The Killjoys were relentless; they fought harder than they had ever fought before. This was their last chance to save their world; to save their families. The draculoids were outnumbered, and fought until the last drac stood. Missile Kid grabbed the ray gun off of a nearby dead drac, and fired. She brought the last one down.

Missile's father cowered behind his desk. His ray gun was in his hands, and he fumbled, holding it close to his chest. Korse stood near his boss, his gun pointed at Missile Kid. He clicked the trigger, but nothing happened. The gun smoked, but nothing came out.

"Having gun problems, Korse?" Rebel Renegade mocked, aiming at the bald man. He clicked the gun repeatedly, panicking. His dark eyes looked for an escape route, but the room was filled with Killjoys. Kobra walked up to Korse, pointing his red ray gun right in Korse's face.

"You want to know how I felt when you backed my brother up against the wall with a ray gun right under his chin?" Kobra growled with rage, shoving the barrel of his gun under the man's head. "I felt terrified. I don't even want to know how HE felt. About to die. It must have been terrifying!" Kobra smiled, revenge glazing over his eyes. Poison was on the ground, watching with shock.

Korse didn't try to run, he just snarled at Kobra Kid. "I never felt more joy killing anyone in my life." He snapped with a grin. Kobra dug the end of his gun harder into the man's throat.

Missile's father peered out from behind his desk. He watched as Kobra's face twisted with fury. "I could say the exact same thing about this." Kobra said, firing. Korse fell to the ground with a thud, and Newsagogo and Missile's father jumped.

Missile's face was like stone. The Killjoys around the room kept their gaze on the man under the desk and the woman against the glass wall. She held her hands in the air in surrender.

"Please," Newsagogo whimpered. "Please don't kill me." Innocent Resistance didn't lower her ray gun.

"Tell us one good reason why we shouldn't kill you right here." Neon Halo barked. "You killed numbers of Killjoys yourself! What makes you any better than us?"

News was silent as her eyes dashed over the furious faces of the Killjoys. She didn't mutter a word. Missile's father shakily emerged from under the desk, holding his raygun out in front of him. Missile walked over to her father, her gun pointed in his face. The rest of the Killjoys backed around her.

"There's something you should've known about us Killjoys, Dad." Missile softly spoke, a tone of relief in her voice. Her father had his gun pointed at his daughter, who was inching closer and closer. Kobra fired from behind Missile at the man, knocking the gun out of his hands. Defenseless and scared, he backed himself against the busted glass window. He looked behind him, realizing he was inches away from falling. It was a long way down. Nothing but an empty concrete parking lot lay beneath the building. He gripped either side of the window, holding on for his life. Missile kept walking forward.

"W-what should I have k-known, baby?" He mumbled with an apologetic tone, trying to buy himself time. He couldn't take a single step more, or he would fall out the window.

Missile pressed her gun against her father's chest. "Killjoys never die."

She fired, blasting her father out the window.


	39. Chapter 39

Time stood still. The Killjoys crowded around the blown-out window, looking down at the falling man. Missile's face showed no expression; she watched blankly as her father flailed helplessly down 21 stories of chilled night air. Rebel Renegade put her arms around the small girl's shoulders, offering comfort and reassurance to the trembling child.

The room was still and in disbelief. Newsagogo cowered in the corner, with nowhere to go. She was literally the last standing BL/ind employee on the planet.

Kobra Kid limped over to Ghoul and Poison, who were laying on the floor in pools of their own blood. Poison looked up to his brother and smiled.

"We fucking did it, Mikey." Poison laughed weakly. "We really fucking did it."

Kobra clinged to his brother tightly, happier than anything to see him alive. "Yeah, man. We did. It's all over." Tears of relief flowed from every eye in the room except Newsagogo. She was trembling in the corner, looking down at the broken body of her boss on the pavement below.

Jet Star was hugging Ghoul, who was still in excruciating pain on the floor. Innocent Resistance was embracing Missile Kid. Golden Heart, Rebel Renegade and Neon Halo stood with saddened expressions nearby. Poison noticed.

"Wh- where are the others?" His voice was weak, and he didn't want to hear the answer. He had a feeling that he already knew.

Golden Heart bent down on the floor. "DJ Hot Chimp was shot down on floor seven." Her voice broke, and she sobbed into her hands. Tears ran down the faces of the two sisters.

"Teardrop Pixie and Symptom Tornado were ghosted too." Neon cried. Her voice was thick with grief. Rebel Renegade clung to her only remaining sister. The room was heavy, as were the hearts of the Killjoys.

"Show Pony is the reason we are all alive right now." Fun Ghoul breathed, sitting up and clutching at the wound in his chest. "I can't believe he actually did that for us."

"He ran ahead of us when we were making our way upstairs." Rebel said. "We were busy ghosting dracs, and he had a feeling you guys were in trouble. He told us to meet him up there. By the time we got up here, it was already a war zone."

"My father was about to kill them; he showed up at just the right time." Missile whispered.

Party Poison's head snapped up. "Wait. There has to be some RapidGel around here somewhere! That can heal us; it can bring back Pony and the others!"

Missile shook her head sadly. "When I shut the power down, it turned off the machine that makes the stuff. It spoiled the supply."

"Damn it." Kobra muttered under his breath. "Are you sure there's no supply in the clinic?"

"No," Missile said, rubbing her arm. "There's none down there. It's all gone. The clinic was empty last time we were down there; nothing but vials of blood for cloning draculoids."

"If you spare my life, I will tell you where the emergancy supply of RapidGel is." Newsagogo weakly admitted from her spot in the corner. Everyone looked over to the small woman, who had her hands up in the air.

Poison looked to the others, then back to Newsagogo. He reluctantly shrugged. "I guess. But you do ONE thing to fuck us over, and you get two shots to the back of your head."

Newsagogo's eyes widened in both fear and relief. "I won't do anything. I promise. I'm sorry. Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You seriously don't deserve to be walking right now." Golden Heart said, tying a piece of cord from her jacket around the woman's wrists. She was bound, and led out the door of the penthouse office.

Kobra Kid struggled over to Poison, helping his brother stand up. Both had injured legs, and were having difficulty walking. Ghoul could walk fine, but he could barely breathe. The unharmed Killjoys helped the injured ones walk, while the two sisters carried the lifeless body of Show Pony out the door.


	40. Chapter 40

It took the group of Killjoys at least half an hour to make it down the countless sets of stairs of the building. By the time they were halfway down, Poison, Kobra and Ghoul were already doubled over in agony. Rebel Renegade and Neon Halo struggled to carry Show Pony down all the stairs, and Golden Heart had to keep a careful eye on Newsagogo. When they finally made it to the main lobby, they were stunned at the number of Killjoys and Draculoids that were scattered around the floor.

It was hard to look at; the violent scene brought tears to the eyes of those who survived. Party Poison stepped up to Newsagogo, pointing his ray gun in her face.

"You are going to tell us where you're emergency supply is." He demanded. She leaned away from Poison's gun, and pointed down the hall.

"Its in the locked storage closet at the very end of the west wing hallway. You need an ID card to get in." She spoke reluctantly, knowing that she had no other choice. It was speak, or be killed.

"Bingo." Poison smiled, pulling the ID card from earlier out of his chest pocket. "Lets bring Pony back."

Poison led the others down the corridor, with Newsagogo at Golden Heart's side. When Poison opened the locked door, he quickly scanned inside. It was a small storage closet. Dozens of ray guns lined the walls along with flashlights, extra draculoid disguises, and a few cardboard boxes of Power Pup cans. He scanned the room for RapidGel.

"Where is it?" He asked, impatiently.

Newsagogo stepped next to Poison, and searched the closet. It took her a second to find it, but she pushed a few boxes aside revealing a small glass showcase. Poison smashed through the glass with his ray gun, grabbing the small vial of RapidGel. He frowned, examining it.

"This is it? This is barely enough to heal one person! How the hell are we going to save them all?" Golden Heart asked, sadly.

Newsagogo shook her head. "I'm sorry. That's all we had for an emergancy. It was in case something happened to the boss."

Poison punched the wall with all the strength he had. "Unbelievable."

"So, are we going to give it a try?" Kobra asked, watching his brother roll the small vial between his fingers.

"Is it even going to work?" Poison asked Newsagogo. "So help me if we use it on him and it doesn't work, you're dead."

News hung her head in defeat. "No." The word rung through the room. "It won't work. You'd need at least three of those vials to bring someone back from the dead. That vial is only meant to fix a few minor injuries."

Kobra, Ghoul, and Jet looked sadly at Poison. He tightly grasped the small vial. Poison looked back at Rebel and Neon, who were holding the motionless body of Show Pony.

"Poison," Golden Heart spoke softly. "Use the vial on yourself, Kobra, Ghoul, and Jet. You guys are badly injured. If you use the gel on Show Pony and it doesn't work, then it all went to waste. If you get infections from your injuries, you could die. Your families are out there somewhere. They need you guys."

Poison looked down at his leg. The wound was swollen and raw, and it stung badly. He looked at his brother, whose leg was also pretty mangled. Ghoul was leaned over in pain, his rigid stance making every gasp of air sting. Jet's shoulder was a mess as well. Show Pony was laying in the arms of the girls, a peaceful smile on his face. His body had dozens of laser beam burns scattered all over. Poison was torn between his friends and the Killjoy that saved their lives; but he knew what he had to do.

He uncapped the vial and poured a small amount of RapidGel on his leg. The wound crackled and fizzed, and the skin slowly healed over. Poison winced as the cold liquid entered the injury, then sighed as the pain slowly decreased. The others watched with solemn expressions, and the sisters gently put the body of their fallen friend on the ground.

Poison handed the vial to Kobra next, who healed his leg the same way. Ghoul was next. He carefully pulled his vest and bloodstained shirt off of his torso revealing his pale, injured chest. It was smeared with blood and burns from lasers. Missile Kid let out an astonished gasp as she gazed apon the mix of tattoos etched across the man's body. Ghoul smirked, letting the his wound seal itself shut. Jet hurriedly used a few drops of liquid on himself, then looked down at the bottle. There was a small amount left; he capped the bottle and put it in his pocket.

The Killjoys felt much better; they examined their newly healed bodies, which now felt rejuvenated and strong once again. Kobra and Poison took steps around the room making sure their legs were alright, and Ghoul stretched. Jet looked around the closet, mentally counting up the people in the room. His expression was fearfull.

"Jet, what's wrong?" Innocent Resistance piped at the frantic Killjoy. Jet clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Shit!" He screeched. "Where is Newsagogo?" The Killjoys looked around the small closet, a nervous buzz circulating around the room. The small Asian woman was gone.


	41. Chapter 41

"Who the fuck let her get away?" Poison panicked, hurling out of the door of the storage closet. He looked down each side of the hallway; both of which were empty.

Golden Heart's face paled. "Oh god, I-I'm sorry!" She stuttered, her hands shaking. "I was watching the whole ordeal with the RapidGel and I didn't see her sneak out!" Heart's hands began to shake, realizing that she was the one that let her get away.

"It's okay, Golden Heart. We'll find her." Jet spoke calmly, patting the distraught girl on the back. The Killjoys hastily exited the closet. Party Poison took one last look inside at Show Pony; he was laying peacefully on the floor, his hands limply hanging at his sides. He looked like he was simply sleeping. If it weren't for the gory wounds piercing the the fabric of his clothing, his angelic face would've made him look as if he were taking a nap.

Poison sadly closed the door, leaving their deceased friend to rest in peace in the dark closet. Kobra Kid put his arm around his depressed brother's shoulders, trying to assure him that it was going to be alright.

"So where do we go now?" Innocent Resistance muttered. "Newsagogo could be anywhere."

Suddenly, red lights flashed throughout the hallway. A deafening, high pitched siren pierced the air, stinging the Killjoy's ears. A robotic voice sounded over the PA system. Everyone gripped their guns in defense, not sure what was happening.

"Code Black." The PA voice alerted. "Emergancy detonation in activation. Code Black. Emergancy detonation. T-minus five minutes."

"SHIT!" Ghoul screamed over the loud sirens. "WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?"

"DETONATION?" Neon Halo replied. "THAT MEANS THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW UP!" The Killjoys each made quick terrified glances at one another, then bolted down the hallway without hesitation. Poison took the lead, dashing through the corridors back to the main lobby. He stopped in his tracks when he saw who was standing there.

Newsagogo was in the center of the room, the red lights flashing and glowing against her fair skin. Her face was vacant; she stood calmly among the dead bodies of dracs and Killjoys.

The group stopped at the sight of the woman, who had managed to untie herself from the makeshift handcuffs she was bound by. A small remote control was in her hands, which she dropped to her feet when the Killjoys came into view.

"WHAT DO WE DO ABOUT HER?" Jet yelled at the top of his lungs, pointing to the woman. Newsagogo did not try to run away. She just glared at the Killjoys through her dark eyes.

Missile Kid shook her head. "LEAVE HER! SHE MUST'VE SET OFF THE EMERGENCY BOMBS! MY FATHER MUST'VE HAD A SYSTEM SET UP TO DESTROY THE BUILDING IN CASE SOMETHING HE DIDN'T EXPECT HAPPENED! THE PLACE IS GOING TO EXPLODE WITH US IN IT IF WE DON'T GO NOW!"

Rebel Renegade and Neon Halo screamed, bending down at the body of Teardrop Pixie who was lying amongst the other dead bodies. Her face was half blown off, a disgusting sight. The skin on her face and around her ear was burnt and bloody, her body a charred mess from the exchange of lasers. Neon and Rebel were crouched over her, sobbing.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Poison called to the girls, holding the glass door to the parking lot open. The sisters didn't budge; they remained crouched over the dead girl.

"NO!" Rebel sobbed. "WE CAN'T LEAVE HER HERE!" She stroked what was left of her small sister's thin hair. Neon clutched the tiny hand that poked out from the girl's bloody jacket sleeve.

"Emergancy Detonation in effect." The robotic voice reminded the Killjoys. "T-minus three minutes."

"DAMN IT!" Ghoul screamed at the sisters. He ran over, yanking Rebel Renegade off the ground. He dragged her by her shirt collar to the door, kicking and screaming. Neon Halo watched horrified. Jet came after her, picking her off the ground and following Ghoul.

Neon and Rebel stood outside hysterically crying, peering through the windows at their younger sister. They didn't know where Symptom Tornado's body was, but they knew she was somewhere inside as well. Innocent Resistance dashed outside after Kobra, Jet, and Ghoul. Poison held the door open, frantically waving Golden Heart to run outside.

"GET OUT HERE, GOLDEN!" He screamed, questioning to himself why she was standing in the center of the room, unmoving.

"T-minus two minutes."

"FUCK!" Poison cursed, turning to the others outside. "GET AWAY FROM THE BUILDING! GO!"

Kobra, Jet, and Ghoul grabbed the hands of the girls and ran. Kobra looked back at Poison, meeting his brother's eyes. Poison waved for his brother to run away.

Golden Heart stood in the lobby, tears streaming down her face. She looked back at Newsagogo with rage in her eyes; Newsagogo stood still staring at the red light that ricocheted around the room. She wasn't budging. Poison knew Newsagogo was about to go down with the building.

"GOLDEN HEART, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE IF YOU STAY IN THERE!" Poison screamed, making fierce eye contact with the petrified girl.

"B-BUT DJ HOT CHIMP IS UP THERE!" She cried, pointing to the ceiling. "I-I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HIM!"

"HE'S DEAD!" Poison called, his words making Heart twitch in pain. "HE WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO DIE LIKE THIS! HE WOULD WANT YOU TO LIVE! GET OUT HERE!"

"T-minus one minute."

Poison looked back outside, his foot tapping nervously on the floor. The others were a safe distance away from the building, waving for Poison to hurry. Poison knew he needed to run soon.

Suddenly, from around a corner leading to the other side of the lobby, a girl limped out. She was covered in blood, her clothes were ripped and frayed, and she had a look of pure terror on her face. She couldn't run; she had been shot in her thigh and her stomach. She stopped and coughed violently, blood spattering to the floor.

"Shit." Poison breathed to himself. He bolted into the lobby, wrapping his arm around the injured girl's waist. Golden Heart's jaw dropped. It was Heartbroken Horror; the girl DJ Hot Chimp gave his gun to back in the prison.

"GOLDEN HEART, HELP ME GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Poison called frantically. Heart dashed to their side, helping Poison lift the girl's feet off the ground. She coughed up more blood, wheezing for air.

"T-minus thirty seconds." The voice warned. The sirens grew louder. Newsagogo wrapped her arms around herself, and closed her eyes. Party Poison and Golden Heart lifted Heartbroken Horror, running as fast as they could to the door.

Kobra Kid shook in his boots outside. Everyone was on edge; they couldn't see Poison or Golden Heart anywhere. Kobra was seconds away from running back to the building.

"Why aren't they out here!" Missile shrieked. Everyone kept their gaze fixed on the doors.

With an earsplitting bang, the building exploded.


	42. Chapter 42

The cool night air turned warm in an instant, as the building before the Killjoys was engulfed in flames. Everyone standing out on the pavement winced; the bright light too much for their tired eyes to handle. A cloud of ash and dust cradled the building, heading towards the terrified Killjoys.

Kobra screamed for his brother who was still in the building. Ghoul and Jet trembled in shock, while Neon Halo and Rebel Renegade sobbed uncontrollably at the sight before them. Innocent Resistance and Missile Kid covered their faces from the blast.

"Oh my god." Kobra breathed over the sound of several smaller explosions popping the windows of the building. Glass flew through the air. Bright red flames shot up the tall building as floor after floor became engulfed with fire. The air became extremely thick; it made everyone's eyes water.

As each Killjoy stood in their place watching the inferno, the cloud of smoke and dust grew larger. The night sky became even darker; the moon began to fade behind the ash. Kobra's eyes began to tear not from the smoke, but from the fact that his brother was nowhere to be seen.

"We have to go in there!" Kobra screamed at the others. "We need to get them out!"

"Are you insane?" Innocent Resistance squeaked. "You'd die if you went in there!"

Ghoul nodded sadly. "She's right. The building's gonna collapse any minute." He took a look up the smoking building. "It's going to go down; we need to move away from the building."

"No!" Kobra roared. "We can't leave them! They've gotta be alive in there!" The tall blonde darted towards the cloud of ash before anyone could stop him. Missile screamed for him to stop, but he kept running and running until he disappeared in the ash.

"He's fucking lost it." Jet muttered, his hands clenched into tight fists. "If that building goes down, he's dead."

An explosion on one of the top floors of the building shook the ground violently. The structure creaked, ready to go down. Walls crumbled, debris flying through the air. Ghoul's jaw tightened, keeping his eyes on the spot Kobra had disappeared to.

"We need to go!" Missile panicked, grabbing Neon Halo's shaking hand. With her other hand, Halo grabbed the hand of Rebel, who held onto Resistance. The girls backed away slowly, the heat growing stronger. The glow of the fire reflected off their sweaty faces, the smell of burning chemicals and metal wafting around them. Ghoul and Jet stood looking at the building one last time.

They turned around, slowly joining the group of girls. They walked in the opposite direction of the burning mess, silently praying for a miracle. Suddenly, Jet stopped in his tracks.

"JET COME ON!" Missile screamed at the wide eyed Killjoy.

He furiously shook his head. "NO! I heard someone cough..."

A second cough echoed out of the dark cloud behind them. Everyone heard it this time. The Killjoys turned around to face the building; shocked to see the silouhette of a man coming out of the smoke.

"KOBRA!" Resistance screamed, jumping up and down. Kobra's face was blackened with ash, his hair covered in dust. He slowly retreated from the cloud.

"I'm ok!" He choked out, wiping the dust off his mouth. To everyone's surprise, a second human-shaped shadow emerged.

Ghoul and Jet embraced Kobra, who was now coughing violently. The others watched in awe as Golden Heart came out of the darkness. She was completely covered in black, thick chunks of debris sticking to her hair. She was choking for air, her eyes sealed shut with dirt. She was running blindly toward the Killjoys.

"Golden Heart! Where's Poison?" Missile questioned, wiping the dust off the exhausted Killjoy's face. Heart was trying her hardest to catch her breath, spitting ash to the ground. She couldn't see.

"He was right behind me! He told me to run." She wheezed. She dropped to the pavement, clutching her chest. Everyone looked hopefully at the smoke.

After a few unbearably slow seconds, Party Poison emerged with the body of a teenage girl in his arms. The duo were extremely dirty as well, Poison looked weak.

Kobra, Ghoul, and Jet bolted to the two, taking the girl from Poison. They took her a safe distance away from the building, watching her struggle to breathe. She had deep wounds in her stomach and thigh which were caked with dirt. Poison had light burns on his face from the sheer intensity of the heat, but he looked more tired than in pain. Kobra put his arm around his dirty brother. Poison looked into Kobra's relieved eyes and smiled.

Jet pulled the vial of RapidGel from his pocket and sprinkled what was left on Heartbroken Horror's wounds. She winced from the pain, closing her eyes as the serum worked it's magic through her injuries. When she was healed enough to move, she sat up and brushed the dust out of her eyes.

"Thank you," She choked out to Poison. "If you didn't carry me out here, I'd be dead."

Poison smiled at the girl, his pulse still racing from the close call. He looked back at the building, which was blazing. He shuddered knowing he was just seconds from being trapped in the flames.

Horror began to softly cry, her tears collecting the dirt as they rolled down her cheeks. "There was another group of Killjoys in there that didn't make it out." She wiped her face.

Ghoul gasped. "What? There were survivors?"

"They were with me when I was shot," Horror whimpered, looking at the distraught faces around her. "I told them I would go downstairs and get out of the building since I was too weak to keep fighting. They were going back upstairs to look for their friends that got separated from them. When I left, the alarms warning about the bombs went off. Thats when I crawled to the lobby and found you guys."

The Killjoys were quiet. It was hard to think about the number of Killjoys that had been lost today. It was a bittersweet day; they were free, but almost everyone had lost friends or family.

The building creaked once again, the steel inferno releasing a haunting cry of defeat into the night. Poison grabbed Horror's hand, pulling the exhausted girl to her feet.

"We need to get far away from the building." He said urgently. "It's gonna come down and we'll get caught in the debris if we don't move."

"Where do we go now?" Kobra muttered, brushing his hand over his face and through his hair. The others were wondering the same thing. They had no idea where they were supposed to go.

Poison offered a weak smile. "We are going to go find our families."


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys! I just finished writing the end of this fanfiction last night! I will be uploading one chapter every day until the last chapter is uploaded! I am sad to have this come to an end, but I am glad that I have recieved so many kind reviews! Once again, thank you for reading! Enjoy! xoxo :)**

* * *

><p>A dirty and very tired Party Poison ran, leading everyone down the dark street. An orange glow from the inferno that burned behind the Killjoys reflected off of everything in sight. The air was thick, and it was difficult for anyone to breathe.<p>

"Poison, I know this isn't something you'd want to hear," Golden Heart started, running alongside the stone-faced Killjoy. "Your families weren't down in the prison, so where else would they be?"

Poison shot a determined look at Missile Kid. "Missile, they've got to be somewhere in the city, right?"

Missile nodded. "I am positive my Father had a separate place where he kept the people he didn't need."

"Where is it?" Golden Heart panted, growing tired of running. She pushed herself, her scrawny legs starting to burn. Sweat from both exhausion and heat from the thick air beaded on her face, causing her hair to stick in her eyes.

Missile frowned. "House number 2012. He thought he was being clever when he made the entrance to the prison under the house with the same number as the year he set the bombs off."

"That is sick." Innocent Resitance scowled. "How the hell could he reason with himself that he was saving the world? Everything he did was psychotic."

"I know." Missile kept her running pace steady, but her face showed that the trauma they had all been through was starting to eat her down. She was just a kid; she had no family, and she had been nearly killed dozens of times in the past few days alone. Also, it had been a while since she'd last slept or ate. The others felt the same.

As the Killjoys ran down the dark street, a sickening groan roared behind them. Ghoul took a look behind him, taking in what was happening. The BL/ind tower was falling.

"Oh my God!" He screamed, picking up his pace. "It's going down!" Everyone glanced back, watching floor after floor collapse on itself. Dust and debris spewed around the falling building, hurtling in the direction of the Killjoys. They were a mere three streets away; close enough to be engulfed by the cloud.

Poison stopped, pulling the bandana that was limply hanging around his neck over his mouth. "Cover your faces!" He ordered, tying it tight behind his head. Ghoul put his mask on, Kobra slid his bandana over his mouth, and Jet pulled his shirt up over his face. The girls did the same, protecting themselves from the inevitable hit they were about to take.

The Killjoys clustered together in a circle, clinging tightly to one another. As the building hit the ground, thunderous noises echoed around the quiet city, shaking the group to their core. Missile clenched her fists. Everyone waited with tightly closed eyes for the dust to crash against their backs.

A screech of car tires on pavement squealed over the noise behind the Killjoys. Poison's eyes snapped open. Coming towards them at high speed was a white BL/ind van.

"Dr. Death-Defying!" Jet shouted with relief as he saw the wheelchair-bound man hanging out the passenger window. A young man that had left with the children earlier was nervously driving the van.

"GET IN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Dr. Death-Defying yelled as the van skidded to a stop a few feet away from the Killjoys. Dr. D rolled up his window to prevent dust from getting inside. The driver ripped the back door open, and everyone hurried in. Kobra closed the van door a mere seconds before the dust hit, and he slid to the floor letting out a deep sigh.

The vehicle was quiet for a moment. Dr. D looked around at the crowded van, realizing who was there and who wasn't.

"Where's Show Pony?" He said quietly. Pain flickered in the eyes of the Killjoys as they remembered their fallen friend.

"He saved our lives." Poison whispered. "He gave us a chance to fight back."

Dr. D blinked in shock. "Oh." He swallowed back his sadness, and looked at Missile Kid. "So it's all over now, huh? You dust rats really did it?"

Missile nodded. "It's over. No more Killjoys are going to die in the name of BL/ind. We won."

Dr. D gave a small smile, and turned around to look out the window. It was completely covered in dust, nothing could be seen through the glass. Small chunks of rock, glass and debris fell against the van, sounding like a simple hailstorm.

"We aren't going anywhere till the dust settles." The young man in the driver's seat mumbled. Dr. D looked at the tired and weakened faces of the Killjoys. Golden Heart yawned, and Kobra rubbed his neck.

"But-" Poison protested, thinking about Lindsey.

"They'll still be there in the morning, Poison." Dr. D smirked, reaching down and patting the Killjoy on the shoulder. "We'll get to them when we can. You boys and girls need to sleep."

Ghoul's heavy eyes closed as he leaned his head against the cold van wall. The space was cramped, due to the low capacity of the vehicle, but it felt good to rest. It felt good to not have to run. They didn't have to worry about being caught while they rested. There was nothing coming after them anymore.

They were safe.


	44. Chapter 44

Party Poison watched Kobra, Ghoul, and Jet all tenderly holding their wives, embracing them as if they could disappear at any moment. Ghoul held in one arm his young daughter, while Jamia held the baby's identical twin. Tears of joy fell from Kobra's face as his wife kissed him gently. Poison stood in the darkness, Lindsey and Bandit nowhere to be seen. Someone called to him from behind him; a soft feminine voice. Chills went up his spine as she called out his real name again.

"Gerard."

He closed his eyes, savoring the sound of her voice. Poison turned around, the soft face of Lindsey peering out of the shadowed corner a few feet away. A small dark-haired girl stood at her side, clutching her mother's jeans. Bandit.

"Gerard..." Lindsey mused. She took a step forward, reaching a hand out in front of her. Her face was just as he remembered; soft and beautiful. Tears filled his eyes as he realized she was really right in front of him.

"Lindsey! Oh my god. I've missed you so much-" He was cut off.

"Gerard!" Lindsey gasped, her chocolate eyes widening in fear. "Gerard!" She said again, pointing behind the confused Killjoy.

Poison turned around. A draculoid stood behind him, pointing a white gun at the woman. With a single blast, Lindsey collapsed to the ground. Bandit hovered over her mother's motionless body, peering up at her father. Poison was as still as a statue; he couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He fumbled for his gun, but it was gone. He dropped to his knees, and gazed in fear at his daughter.

"Daddy." The young child cooed. "Why couldn't you save her?" Poison choked for air. What was happening? He tried to grasp out to his daughter, but he couldn't move.

"Why couldn't you save her, Daddy?" Bandit scolded again. "Why couldn't you save all of us?" Suddenly the shadow surrounding Bandit disappeared. Hundreds of Killjoys were standing behind the young girl with disappointed expressions.

"Wh-" Poison gasped. "What is happening?"

Kobra, Ghoul, and Jet circled around Poison. Kobra put his hands on his distraught brother's shoulders, shaking him hard.

"Gerard." Kobra spoke. "Gerard, you could've saved them." Poison's eyes flashed across every face in the room. "You could've saved all of them!"

"Daddy. You let them get me, Daddy! And Mommy too!" Bandit cried. Her tiny voice pulled on his heartstrings. The voices of the Killjoys behind her started to call his name.

"Gerard. You failed all of them." Kobra said, shaking Poison roughly. Suddenly, every person in the room turned pale white, and their eyes rolled into their heads. Each Killjoy's mouth opened impossibly wide, blackness spewing out, once again filling the room. Poison's name still echoed around him. It was suffocating him. His wife and daughter turned to shadow, leaving Poison alone in the darkness.

"GERARD!" The shadows called. Poison stood up, trying to run away. "GERARD!" The voices got louder. They followed him as he ran. "GERARD!"

Poison ran and ran through the pitch black room with his eyes closed. He was too terrified to open them; he didn't want to see the haunting faces of his family calling out to him like that. He kept running.

"GERARD!" The voices called even louder. Suddenly Poison felt something slap him across his face. His eyes snapped open in shock, and he found himself in the BL/ind van.

"GERARD! Fuck, man!" Kobra cussed, leaning over him. "Are you okay?"

Poison looked around himself warily. The nervous faces of his friends peered at him from all around the cramped van. He rubbed his cheek and sat up. He was sweating heavily, and the light of the van stung his eyes.

"Did you slap me?" He asked, half asleep.

Kobra nodded. "Yeah. You were bawling and screaming in your sleep. I thought you were gonna hurt yourself or something."

"Jesus. I had the worst nightmare." Poison whispered. Kobra rubbed his neck akwardly, still unsure if his brother was ok.

"We know." Ghoul mumbled. "You were hysterically screaming. We've been calling you for like five minutes. You wouldn't wake up, man."

Dr. D peeked over from the passenger seat, changing the subject. "Grab my wheelchair. We're going outside."

"What time is it?" Poison grunted, rubbing his tired eyes. He didn't feel any less exhausted; he felt like he barely slept at all. His nightmare was so realistic.

Missile looked down at her dusty watch. Her thumb brushed over the screen, clearing the dirt that was smeared on it. "Its seven AM. Time to go search for your families."

"We aren't driving?" Jet muttered, looking at their flustered driver. He shook his head, patting on the wheel.

"Nope." He growled. "Dust got in the outer parts of the van, and the air system. It's not gonna take us anywhere. We're gonna have to walk."

"We aren't too far." Missile said cheerfully. "We should get there in no time."

Poison stood up, ducking so his head wouldn't slam against the roof of the vehicle. He stretched, his stiff joints crackling. The others did the same, making way for the red-haired Killjoy to open the van's back door.

When he opened it, everyone gasped at what they saw.


	45. Chapter 45

The scene before them was purely apocalyptic. Battery City was covered in a thin layer of beige dust; it looked like a strange form of winter in the center of California. The sky above them was cloudy. Smoke was still rising from where the BL/ind headquarter building had once been. Now, it was reduced to a smoldering pile of twisted metal and garbage. The air smelled like burning flesh and metal.

Neon Halo coughed violently at the smell. Missile covered her nose. Poison gaped at the sight of the city.

"Damn." Was all Dr. Death-Defying could mutter. The Killjoys stepped gingerly out of the van, helping him into his wheelchair. The ground had a layer of dust covering it, which was sent into the air by the boots of the Killjoys.

Ghoul looked at the empty spot in the sky where the building had once been. The debris below was still burning; and several nearby buildings had also caught fire. The ash burned his nostrils; he slid his bandana over his face to keep the dust out.

"Where to?" Innocent Resistance piped from behind a scarf she had around her mouth.

Missile hesitated for a moment, gathering her surroundings. It all looked so different covered in ash. She pointed to the north, towards a development of BL/ind homes.

"That's where it should be. House 2012 on street number one." She spoke, trying not to inhale. "The basement door of that home leads to a tunnel below the city that will take us to the prison. I think. This is hypothetical. My dad never really told me about this prison directly to my face; I just eavesdropped on one of his friends shortly after the bombs went off. He was talking to someone on the phone, telling them about the prison my father was going to keep the 'extras' at." She scowled.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Dr. D said, wheeling himself through the dust. His wheelchair left parallel tracks behind him. The others followed along, ready to find their loved ones.

After around twenty minutes of walking through the eerie city, the Killjoys finally made their way up to house 2012. It looked no different from the other homes on that street; it was perfectly symmetrical to those surrounding it. This part of the city was only slightly covered in dust, as they were farther away from the collapsed tower.

"Here we are." Missile gulped, stepping onto the front lawn of the home. "This is it."

Poison swallowed. His hands shook with nervousness, and his mind raced. If the basement of this home did not prove to be the entrance to the second prison, he didn't know what he would do. He would break down. This was the only thing that mattered to him right now. This was the only thing he had been fighting for all this time.

Kobra half-hugged his brother with one arm, feeling the same way. They all shared his nerves.

"No matter what we find down there, we need to stay strong." Kobra spoke softly. "We didn't come all this way for nothing. No matter what, we still all have each other."

"You cheesy son-of-a-bitch." Ghoul joked. "Lets go already! I have a wife waiting for me down there."

Missile held her gun to the front door and blasted. She reached through the hole and unlocked the door, letting everyone into the pristine and orderly home. It was identical to the home they had been in when they first entered the city.

She took a deep breath as she walked through the house. It was dim, but a decent amount of light crept through the few windows. She found her way to a door behind the kitchen, the others quickly following behind.

Poison stepped in front of the child, putting his trembling hand on the door knob. He looked back at the others. Kobra was biting his lip, Ghoul was twitching his leg, and Jet was running a hand through his thick hair. Neon Halo was chewing furiosly on her nails, and Rebel Renegade, Golden Heart, Heartbroken Horror, and Innocent Resistance were linked together by holding hands.

Poison inhaled, closed his eyes, and turned the knob, slowly opening the door.


	46. Chapter 46

**Because this chapter is really short, I am uploading two chapters today! :D Thanks for reading! **

* * *

><p>Party Poison looked down into the darkness. A stairway led down into nothing but a pitch black room. It was silent below them. The Killjoys around Poison all let out their breaths in unison. The room was still tense.<p>

"Is there a light switch?" Jet questioned, scanning the wall of the stairway.

"I don't think so." Poison mumbled, running his hand along the wall. The wall was smooth and cold; no switch to be found. "None of these houses have any lights at all. Does anyone have anything we can burn as a torch?"

Heartbroken Horror darted to the kitchen, kicking a dining chair over. She stood on the chair legs snapping them off of the furniture creating four sticks of wood. Perfect torches.

Bringing the pieces of the busted chair to Poison, Ghoul, Jet, and Kobra, she smirked. "Anyone got a match?"

Ghoul pulled out his lighter. He had long since run out of cigarettes, but he had kept the small lighter in his jacket pocket all this time. "Nice job, girl." He said to Horror, lighting his chair leg carefully.

Dr. D cleared his throat from behind the others. "I'm gonna have to wait up here for y'all. My legs aren't going to let me get down there unless someone wants to volunteer to give me a piggy-back ride."

Poison lit his chair leg and smiled. "We'll see you soon, Dr. D. Hopefully with good news."

When the Killjoys had just enough light to see, they crept down the stairs. Spiderwebs brushed in Poison's face; this place had clearly not been visited in a while. They reached the bottom and looked around them. It was an empty hallway.

"Keep going." Missile instructed, pointing onward into the darkness. It was cold and dry. It was also very claustrophobic. The Killjoys stomped their way down the long hallway single file.

The hall seemed to stretch on for eternity; and Poison could only see a few feet in front of him. He kept hope alive though; if this was just a basement, it wouldn't be such a long hall. It had to lead somewhere.

"This is so creepy." Rebel Renegade muttered, wrapping her arms around herself. She brushed a spider off her arm, shivering.

Poison gasped as the end of the hall approached. A large mechanical door identical to those in the BL/ind building stood at the wall at the end of the hallway, becoming brighter and brighter as Poison's torch neared.

"Oh my god!" Missile squealed, excitement buzzing through the air. "I was right! This is it!" She high-fived Jet in the cramped hall, while the girls behind her hugged happily.

Poison held back the tears that were emerging in his eyes. They did it. This was the entrance to the second prison. His family was possibly behind this door. For the first time in several months, he could probably see his family. Hopefully they were all alive behind the door.

"Open it!" Kobra spoke eagerly. Poison pulled out the BL/ind ID card from earlier and scanned it in the wall. The scanner blinked green, admitting access.

With a groan, the door slid open. Everyone held their breath and peered inside.


	47. Chapter 47

The room was semi-dark. Candles were lit around the room; there were many tables, chairs and blankets scattered around the floor. There were at least two hundred Killjoys in the massive room. Instead of cells, it was one single room. All the Killjoys were spread throughout the basement.

Gasps of fear radiated through the darkness as the door slid open. Some prisoners cried out in fear that Draculoids were coming to take them away, others prepared to fight for those that surrounded them. When they saw that the people in the doorway were fellow Killjoys, the gasps of fear turned into gasps of shock and relief.

"Oh my God!" A woman cried from nearby the door. "Are they...Killjoys?"

"We're saved!" A child screamed. "Mommy, the bad guys are gone!"

"How the hell did they get down here?" Another questioned.

Poison stormed through the doorway, followed by the rest of the group. From what Poison could see, the prisoners were incredibly gaunt, pale, and thin. They had cans of Power Pup stacked in one corner of the room, but the lack of light and proper hygiene made them look miserable. Missile Kid broke the silence, and called out to the shocked imprisoned people.

"Please don't be scared; we are Killjoys!" She screamed into the darkness. "BL/ind is gone! We brought them down once and for all! You are free!" Her voice cracked with emotion, as cheers and applause broke out through the huge room. A huge smile spread across her face as she looked into the crowd of people, realizing the number of survivors they had found. There were many more people down here than she expected.

Kobra Kid gasped and covered his mouth. Pushing her way through the crowd was a thin, yet still recognizable Alicia. His wife bolted past the other prisoners, stopping just a few feet from the astonished Killjoy.

"Mikey, baby is that you?" She breathed, in shock, and questioning his blonde hair and disguise.

Kobra slowly nodded, his lip quivering. He dropped his torch to the ground and closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms tightly around his wife, clutching her tight against his chest. He kissed her all over her face, pushing her matted hair behind her ears. Taking both cheeks in his hands, he looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Alicia," He whispered to the thin woman in his arms. "I've missed you so much. I..." His voice broke, as he leaned down kissing her on her cracked lips.

The other Killjoys had tears streaming down their faces as they watched the reunion. Poison's heart swelled with happiness for his brother as he watched him clutch at the woman with all his might. Missile giggled, worried they were about to get at it right in the middle of the room.

Suddenly, a female shrieked. A tiny brunette pushed her way past the emotional crowd. "RAY!" She screamed eagerly, leaping into Jet Star's arms.

"Christa?" He spoke in disbelief, catching the girl. The woman wrapped her arms around his neck, and he buried his face into her hair. "Christa! Oh my God!"

"I can't believe you're alive!" She screeched, smiling as wide as humanly possible. "I-I thought you were dead! I must be dreaming...this can't be real."

"No no no, I'm really here!" He kissed her, the two Killjoys still grinning.

Ghoul and Poison were extremely happy for the others, but they scanned the room nervously for their own families. There were so many Killjoys in the dark room, that they couldn't tell who was who. Not all the Killjoys were surrounding them; many were still going about their own buisness in the dim basement.

"Alicia, is Jamia down here anywhere? Oh God, please tell me she's down here." Ghoul spoke softly, his short frame buzzing with anxiety.

Alicia, still clinging to her overjoyed husband, nodded with a smile on her face. "Your babies are down here too. They got so big." She pointed to the back of the room. "Go get 'em."

Ghoul ran. Ghoul ran faster than he had ever ran in his entire life. He pushed past the crowd of stangers, searching for that one familiar face he so desperately needed to see. Seated on the floor and facing the wall was a slender dark haired woman fitting the description of his wife. She was cooing at and playing with two small toddlers, who were rolling around happily on the floor. They seemed oblivious to the world around them; they were giggling as the woman tickled their bellies.

"J-Jamia..." Ghoul stuttered, causing the woman to freeze. "I-is that y-you?"

She turned her body to Ghoul, looking up skeptically at his face. Her eyes widened with shock and her mouth dropped open. She stood up as fast as she could, and touched Ghoul's face with a gentle hand.

"Frank?" She said in disbelief. He nodded, smiling. Tears filled his eyes as Jamia crashed against his body. She pressed her soft lips to his, her tears mixing with those that fell from his eyes. "Frank!" She kissed him tenderly. "I missed you so much!" She kissed him again.

Poison stepped beside them, smiling for his best friend. The two babies sat up on the floor below him, watching the couple with innocent, confused eyes. The two girls had pretty black hair, and clearly shared Ghoul's resemblance.

"Frank, Cherry and Lily are here." Jamia said through tears of happiness. She crouched down, scooping up a small child in her arms. She lovingly placed the baby in Ghoul's right arm, his tears dripping down onto the toddler's flawless face. The other identical child reached her arms out to her mother as she was also handed to Ghoul. He held his daughters close, shaky breaths passing through his lips. The moment he was in was perfect; he looked down into the hazel eyes of the little girls. They did not cry; they simply smiled up, feeling comfortable in the man's gentle hold. Jamia stroked her husband's shoulder length hair as he spent the moment with the angelic little babies.

Poison looked around him. He stood in the center of the room; the massve number of celebrating Killjoys circling around him. As the news of freedom spread, the room got louder and happier. Poison grew more restless and tense, searching for any sight of Lindsey.

He walked around the dark room, examining every face. He watched from a distance as Kobra, Ghoul, and Jet held onto their wives, and as Rebel, Neon, Golden, Horror, and Resistance explained to the prisoners about their new freedom. Poison came to the end of the room and closed his eyes. He breathed in, desperately trying to hold back sobs of fear from escaping his lips.

"Red hair suits you well." A voice from behind Poison calmly chimed.

He smiled and turned around.


	48. Chapter 48

**Well, the story is just about over. Tomorrow will be the last upload. I will upload chapter 49 AND chapter 50 (which is the epilogue) tomorrow, so get ready! :) Once again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I am so unbelievably happy that my fanfiction has made it this far! :)**

* * *

><p>Poison couldn't breathe. The air left his body, his chest feeling as though it would burst at any moment. He couldn't move either; his frame was paralyzed with relief.<p>

He looked directly into the eyes of his wife.

"Gerard, I never lost hope that you would come find us." Lindsey whispered, stepping close to the motionless Killjoy. "I knew you were alive; I could feel it."

"Lindsey." Was all Poison could say. Her name felt so good against his lips; he had to say it again. "Lindsey. Lindsey. Lindsey!" He felt like he was in another dream; he couldn't be sure that the woman before him was real. If he was dreaming, he didn't want to wake up. He would rather stay right here with the ghosts of his past life forever than be in the cold, dusty world alone.

He knew that this was reality when she touched his face. He held her soft hand against his cheek; the warmth radiating from skin to skin. Poison closed his eyes; the contact the best feeling in the world. Lindsey brushed her bangs aside and smiled. Her dark eyes fluttered, and her pink lips spread into the prettiest smile Poison had ever seen. It made butterflies jump inside him; a feeling he hadn't felt since the day they met so long ago.

"You are not ever going to be fucking separated from me ever again, do you hear me?" Lindsey smiled, pressing her lips against his. Poison nodded against her face, pulling her closer.

"Never." His hands felt all over the woman before him; he traced the feminine outlines of her face, her soft skin silky under his calloused fingers. She held onto him for dear life, leaving no room for air between them.

"Momma?" A small girl spoke from below. Poison looked down to see a tiny girl tugging at the leg of Lindsey. A puzzled look painted on her pretty face.

"Bandit." Poison inhaled as he spoke her name. The girl looked up, her chocolate eyes meeting his. She couldn't comprehend how the strange red-haired man knew her name.

"Baby, it's your Daddy!" Lindsey spoke to the girl excitedly. Bandit stared deep into Poison's eyes, her mouth dropping into an "O".

"Daddy?" She replied, stepping towards Poison. He knelt down on the cold floor, his arms outstretched toward the girl. Bandit took a few hesitant steps forward, then threw herself into a friendly hug.

"Hi Daddy!" She squealed. "My name is Bandit!" Her pure innocence made Poison and Lindsey smile and laugh out.

"Oh, baby I know!" Poison replied, holding the girl close to his chest. He gripped her tiny hands in his, smiling as the little girl let out the most adorable giggle in the world.

"You have funny hair." She said out of nowhere, tugging at a strand of red locks. Lindsey burst into a laughing fit, and Poison gripped his daughter even tighter.

"Bandit, I love you so much." He said, staring into her glistening eyes.

"Okay." She replied, giving him a toothy, happy grin. She looked back at her mother, for permission to reply. Lindsey nodded at Bandit. Bandit looked back at her father, hugging him tightly. "I love you too."

Poison knew deep in his heart that everything from now on was going to be ok. He had everything he needed right around him, and there was nothing that would separate them ever again.


	49. Chapter 49

Gerard led his wife and bouncing daughter out of the prison, through the dark tunnel, and out of the BL/ind house. Mikey, Ray, and Frank did the same with their families, and the other Killjoys followed.

Many of the prisoners were saddened to find that their loved ones had not survived, but were told of the brave fights they had put up along the way. The dirty and ill-looking prisoners all had smiles of thankfulness as they made their ways to the outside for the first time in months. Each person was greeted by an enthusiastic Dr. Death-Defying.

The newly freed Killjoys winced at the brightness of the sunlight once they got outside. Deep breaths were taken, as fresh and clean air filled their lungs once again. Children ran about the yard playing tag, as parents or relatives attempted to corral the excited, energetic kids.

Everyone that didn't know the girl was told of who Missile Kid was. They were told who her father was, and how she bravely helped the Killjoys defeat him. Lindsey hugged her tight, graciousness thick in her smile.

"Honey, thank you so much." She spoke softly. "You gave us freedom, and you reunited me with my husband. You saved the world, Missile. I owe you everything. We all owe you everything."

Missile Kid smiled kindly. "I knew what was right and what was wrong. I refused to follow my father into the dark dream he had. I have no regrets. And it definately is not all me that saved the world. It is all the Killjoys that fought for what was right." She looked around at the hugging families, the playing children, and the smiling Killjoys. "This is how it should be. This is perfection."

A bird soared high in the air, the blue sky finally clear from smoke and dust. The desert sunshine warmed the paled skin of the survivors. Bandit looked up at the bird, seeing this creature for the first time she could recall. She couldn't remember before the basement. She was young. She couldn't understand.

"That's a birdie, sweetie." Gerard spoke lovingly to the girl. Her head was tipped up to the sky, her little eyes following the bird as it made patterns in the air.

"Oooh." Bandit mused. She danced around the lawn, following it's shadow.

Mikey chuckled from beside Alicia. His neice was absolutely adorable. Alicia kissed his cheek softly. He held her tight. He would never let her go.

"So where do we go from here?" Frank asked Gerard, as he played with one of his tiny daughters in the grass.

Gerard looked up to the sun. He smiled, letting it warm his face. "Anywhere we want, Frank. Anywhere we want."


	50. Chapter 50: Epilogue

**(Don't forget to read chapter 49! I uploaded 2 chapters today!) Here it is, Killjoys! The very end! I am so so so happy that I made it all the way to the end, and I am beyond thrilled that you reviewers have liked my fanfiction! I am happy to announce that when I get a little more free time, I will continue on this story with a sequel! Thank you for sticking with me through my first fanfiction, and don't forget to KEEP RUNNING! :D xoxo -Rachel**

* * *

><p>Bandit sat at the diner's marble table, her feet kicked up in front of her. Lindsey, her Mom, walked in carrying a box of empty glass bottles, raising an eyebrow.<p>

"Bee, get your feet off that table." She scolded. "People eat off there."

Bandit snickered, and lowered her feet. Her eyes flashed down to the ragged brown journal below her. Her Dad wrote it right after the legendary freedom-fight. It was a simple leather journal, telling about what they went through. He wanted Bandit to someday understand what they did for their freedom. Now that she was sixteen, he thought she was ready to read about what really happened when she was a baby. Bandit returned her gaze to the yellowed page she had been reading.

"The face of my little girl and my beautiful Lindsey was all I needed to know that BL/ind hadn't destroyed everything perfect in the world. They had failed. They may have destroyed the world as we knew it, but they did not break my family. I knew from the touch of Lindsey's hand against mine that I was going to be okay."

Bandit scowled at the sappiness of her Dad's words. She jumped as the door to the diner slammed open, and a sweaty and frantic Cherry came bolting through.

"Get away from me!" Cherry screamed at the top of her lungs. She held in her hands a small ball. She darted around the kitchen, Lily following her closely.

"Are you freaking kidding me, Cherry?" Lily growled, lunging at her twin. Her dark brown locks bounced around her face, as she furiously grabbed for the ball. "It was my turn! Hand it over!"

"Nuh-uh!" Cherry mocked, dashing out of her sister's reach. Bandit shot the two a frustrated look and sighed.

"Guys. Chill out. I'm trying to read here." Bandit said, causing the two to stop. Bandit's uncle Mikey peeked in the doorway, looking for the twins.

"Cherry, it was Lily's turn." Uncle Mikey said, signaling for the two to return to the game. The girls hurried out the door, still bickering on their way out.

Bandit looked out the window beside her. She saw her Uncle Mikey, Ray, Frank, and her Dad scattered around the sunny lawn in front of the diner. Smiles were plastered on their faces as they enjoyed their afternoon playing ball. Bandit found it hard to believe that everything her father wrote in the journal was true. It was hard for her to imagine her Dad being able to smile after all the horror he'd seen.

She looked back down at the book. She was just about finished with the journal. She sighed, reading the last of the words her Dad wrote out.

"I know that the world will never be the same. So many good people are gone; so many of my friends. I miss Show Pony. He would've loved watching over my little Bumble Bee. Show Pony was so brave; I still can't believe he threw himself in front of the enemy to save our lives. I will never get the chance to thank him. Then there was Sleepless Riot, DJ Hot Chimp, and so many others. They didn't need to die. But they did. I hope one day my daughter, and the other children around Missiletown realize that the world could've ended up so differently. That their freedom is precious. I hope they know that the most perfect part of the world is the imperfection."

Bandit flipped the page over; the last paragraph scrawled on the page beneath her.

"My daughter will never see the world like how it was before 2012. All I have to give her are stories of how it used to be. The world is a much different place from how I had it growing up. It is starting over. It is time to rebuild. My generation will never be the same as my daughter's generation. They are the future; the kids of tomorrow. And we are the kids from yesterday."


End file.
